The Coming of Cora update
by Pt29646
Summary: When Cora Jones, cousin of Mrs. Hank Meyers, nee Abigail Jones, comes to Virginia City as the new teacher, she finds unexpected challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Hank Meyers, the former Abigail Jones, hummed a little tune as she place a vase of flowers on the chest in her guest room. She turned and brushed a nonexistent wrinkle from the bedspread before moving to the door and looking the room over. It was perfect. Not a speck of dust, not a wrinkle - everything was in its place. She gave a sigh of contentment, and smiled as she felt two arms slide around her waist. She leaned back against her husband as he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning, Mr. Meyers," she said, and turned around in his arms. Hank smiled down at his wife. They had been married just over a year, and he loved her more than ever.

"Good morning to you, love." He kissed her and looked at the guest room. "Is everything ready for your cousin?"

"Yes, I was just doing a last minute check. I want everything to be perfect for her. She's had such a difficult time. I want her to be happy with us."

"She will be happy here. How could she not be with you to look after her?" Hank took his wife by the hand and led her downstairs. He sat down at the table, and Abigail stepped to the stove. She quickly prepared his breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, and biscuits. Her butter and jam were already on the table. She placed his plate in front of him, and then poured coffee for each of them. Taking his hand, she said grace, thanking God for the new day, the food, and asking him to keep Hank safe at work.

"Cora should come in on the stage today," said Abigail, "so she'll be here for supper. Do you want anything special tonight?"

"Whatever you want to make, Abby. You're a wonderful cook." Hank smiled at his wife. He finished eating and rose from the table. As he buckled on his gun belt and tied the holster down, he said, "Today will be a long day. I'm not sure where Adam and I'll be working or what time I'll get home. Don't wait supper for me. You and Cora go ahead and eat. And you don't work too hard." He took Abigail's face in his hands, and gently kissed her goodbye. Abigail walked him to the door and watched him ride away.

...

Abigail walked to the depot to wait for the stage. Sheriff Roy Coffee was there already. He tried to meet the stage everyday to see who was on it, if anyone needed help or directions, or if a passenger was an undesirable visitor to Virginia City.

"Good morning, Mrs. Meyers." Sheriff Coffee tipped his hat to her. "You're out early today."

"Good morning, Sheriff. My young cousin is coming in on today's stage. She's going to take my place as the school teacher."

"Well, now, that's wonderful, " said the Sheriff. "She'll have to go some to be as good a teacher as you, ma'am."

Abigail smiled. The Sheriff had always been a strong supported of education in Virginia City, and had helped her with a box social to raise funds for books, maps, and other materials for her students. Just then the stage came in and stopped at the depot. The door opened, and a distinguished-looking man with silver hair stepped down. He turned to assist another passenger from the coach. Abigail watched as a young woman took the gentleman's hand and stepped down. She was small and neatly dressed. She wore spectacles, and had a watch pinned to the shoulder of her frock. She stood looking around, and Abigail approached her. "Cousin Cora?" she asked.

The young woman turned to her. "Cousin Abigail?" Abigail nodded, and opened her arms. Cora stepped into them, and the two young women hugged. Sheriff Coffee went over to the gentleman. "Hello, Ben, it's good to see you back. Are the boys picking you up?"

Ben Cartwright shook his head. "No, I finished my business a few days early, and came on home. I didn't bother to send a telegram. I'm going to rent a horse from the livery and someone can return it tomorrow."

As the two men started to walk away, Abigail called to them. "Sheriff Coffee, Mr. Cartwright, may I introduce my cousin to you?" Roy and Ben immediately turned towards the ladies and removed their hats.

"Cora, this is Sheriff Roy Coffee and Mr. Benjamin Cartwright. Your cousin, Hank, works at Mr. Cartwright's ranch, the Ponderosa. Mr. Cartwright is on the school board. His youngest son, Joseph, will be one of your students. Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Miss Cora Jonoes. She'll be teaching the Virginia City School this year."

Cora held her hand out, first to Roy Coffee and then to Ben Cartwright. "It's so very nice to meet you both, Sheriff Coffee and Mr. Cartwright."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Jones," said the Sheriff. Privately he thought she was too small and too young to handle a room full of lively youngsters, and decided he might need to include the school on his rounds.

"Miss Jones, I'm happy to meet you. I was impressed with your application, test scores, and references," said Ben. She was much younger than he'd expected, and he wondered if the school board had made a serious mistake in hiring her. Although he'd been on the stage with her for several hours, he'd been tired and had slept most of the way to Virginia City. Except to exchange basic pleasantries, he hadn't spoken to her. She was attractive with black hair and gray eyes. Too bad about the spectacles, he thought. She might have been prettier without them.

Cora smiled. She knew what they were thinking - too small and too young. It was a common mistake people made on first meeting her. Well, she would prove them wrong. The driver handed down her trunk and carpetbag. Cora picked up her bag, and reached for the handle of the trunk.

Sheriff Coffee stopped her. "Just leave the trunk here, Miss Cora. I'll have someone bring it to your house, Mrs. Meyers."

Cora and Abigail thanked the Sheriff and walked to the Meyers' home. When they got there, Abigail took Cora upstairs and showed her her room. "Oh, Cousin Abigail, it's lovely. Thank you - I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and Mr. Meyers taking me in."

"Shush," said Abigail. "We're happy to have you with us. Now you just take off your hat and come downstairs when you're ready. We'll have a cup of tea and a nice long gossip." She shut the door gently, and Cora heard her go downstairs. She took off her hat, opened her bag, and unpacked it. She took off her traveling dress and brushed the dust off it before putting it in the armoire. There was fresh water in the pitcher and she poured some into the bowl, and washed her face and hands. She put on a skirt and shirtwaist, and went downstairs.

"Oh, my dear, you look so much more comfortable," said Abigail, "and you've timed it perfectly. The kettle just whistled and the tea will be ready in a moment. Sit right down here." Cora sat down in Abigail's parlor, and looked around. "Your home is lovely, Abigail. How is Aunt Maeve?"

"Mother's fine," said Abigail. "She wanted Hank and me to move in with her, but Hank said she was too nosy and would interfere with us. He was right, of course. Anyway, when we refused her offer, she sold her big house and moved to San Francisco to live with Aunt Frances. She writes me every week, and it sounds like they're having a fine time in the city." Abigail brought the tea tray in and placed it on the table in front of the settee. She sat down next to Cora and poured out for both of them. Cora took her tea plain, and Abigail made a face.

"I'm out of the habit of taking sugar and milk," said Cora. "Sugar was too dear in Boston and milk had to be saved for the children."

Abigail put her hand on Cora's shoulder. "Oh, my dear," said Abigail in real distress.

Cora smiled. "Don't worry, Abigail. it certainly didn't hurt me to do without, and I learned as much from the children and their parents as they did from me. Tell me about my students."

Abigail began to tell Cora about the school and Virginia City. Cora listened to her but began to nod off. Abigail suddenly realized that her cousin was fast asleep. She took the tea cup out her hand, and covered her with an afghan. Cora slept for the rest of the afternoon.

Sheriff Coffee and his deputy, Clem, arrived with her trunk. Abigail held her finger to her lips as they carried the trunk up to Cora's room. Sheriff Coffee looked down at her, and thought how childlike she looked.

"Poor little thing," he whispered to Abigail. "She's worn out. Do you want me to carry her upstairs?"

"No, thank you," said Abigail. "She'll be fine right here where I can keep an eye on her. " Roy and Clem left, and Abigail sat down near Cora and began mending a pair of Hank's trousers. It wasn't until she stood up to start supper preparations that Cora woke up. She sat up and looked around.

"You had a nice nap," said Abigail. She smiled down at Cora.

"You must think I'm so rude - to doze off while you were talking." Cora blushed.

"No, dear, I thought you were very tired. We'll have a light supper, and then you can have a bath and go to bed."

"What about Mr. Meyers?" asked Cora.

"Hank," said Abigail. "He wants you to call him Hank, dear. He said for us not to wait for supper on him. He wasn't sure what time he'd be home. It's a busy time on the ranch. They're getting ready for the last round-up and cattle drive of the year."

Abigail had made a chicken soup, and she and Cora ate supper quickly. While they washed and dried the dishes, Cora heated a kettle of hot water. She took a bath, and washed her hair. She put on her nightgown, and dried her hair at the open window. She'd turned down the lamp in her room, and looked out over the street. It was quiet and dark. The only light came from the saloon at the far end of the street. At last her hair was dry enough to braid, and Cora went to bed. She thought she'd have a hard time falling asleep after her nap that afternoon, but she feel asleep quickly.

Cora woke up early. She felt rested, and dressed quickly. When she went downstairs, she found Abigail at the stove.

"Good morning, Abigail. What can I do to help?" As she asked, Cora picked up a knife and began to peel potatoes for frying. Just then a big man with blonde hair and blue eyes came inside. He smiled at Cora, and said, "Good morning. You must be Cousin Cora. I'm Hank. Abigail's been looking forward to having you here."

Cora smiled at him. "Good morning, Mr. Meyers. You and Abigail are very kind to have me here."

He grinned at her. "First, just call me Hank. Second, we're proud to have you. You'll be good company for Abigail, and it's always good to have a pretty girl come to Virginia City." He sat down at the table and Abigail brought him a cup of coffee. Cora and Abigail quickly prepared breakfast and sat down at the table. Abigail reached out for Hank's and Cora's hands and said grace.

"What are you ladies going to do today?" asked Hank.

"I'm going to take Cora over to the school and let her see it, and then I thought I'd show her around town," said Abigail.

Hank nodded. "That sounds fine. Don't overdo, though, either of you. Cora's probably still tired from her trip, and you - " Hank smiled at Abigail - "You just need to take it easy."

Abigail smiled at her husband and blushed. When they finished eating, Cora cleared the table while Abigail walked Hank to the door. By the time she'd seen Hank off, Cora had washed the dishes and pans, and had started to dry them.

"Oh, my dear," said Abigail. "You didn't need to do all the work."

"What work?" asked Cora. "It took me five minutes." She hesitated. "Abigail, I don't want to pry, but...is there a special reason why Hank is concerned about you overdoing? How is your health?"

Abigail blushed and smiled. "My health has never been better. We're expecting a little stranger in the spring."

Cora hugged her cousin. "That's wonderful news, cousin. I'm so very happy for you."

"We're both so thrilled," said Abigail. "We never thought we'd have a family. Now, let's get our hats and I'll show you around Virginia City."

...

Cora couldn't have asked for a better guide. As the former school teacher, Abigail knew nearly everyone worth knowing, having taught them or their children during the ten years she'd taught school. She took Cora to the mercantile, the hardware store, to the new dress shop owned by Madame Beaudrot, to the livery stable, and even to the blacksmith's.

"How did you meet so many people?" asked Cora.

"I offered evening classes for adults," said Abigail. "I just covered the basics of reading, writing, and arithmetic."

"Were they well attended?" asked Cora.

"Yes," said Abigail. "Many people haven't had an opportunity to get an education, and they've found they need one if they're to get on in the world." She hesitated. "I know you'll have a lot to get used to, but I hope you'll consider holding classes for adults. There's a very real need here."

"I plan to," said Cora. "I taught adults as well as children in Boston last year."

They'd reached the school by that time, and Abigail unlocked the door. They stepped inside, and Cora smelled familiar scents - chalk dust, wood, and books. The room was spotless with a black board at one end, colorful maps hanging on one wall, and a stove at the opposite end of the room. A long low shelf filled with books was at the back of the room. Cora went over to looked at the titles. "What a nice collection," she said.

"Virginia City doesn't have a public library yet, so this collection serves the students and some of the adults. Mr. Cartwright and his oldest son, Adam, have been very supportive of the school. Adam went to college back East and just returned a couple of years ago. He's also on the school board," Abigail told her.

"You said I'd have Mr. Cartwright's youngest son, Joseph, as a student. Forgive me for asking but I have to know - do Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright expect special treatment for him?" Cora was concerned.

"No, Mr. Cartwright isn't like that, and there is no Mrs. Cartwright. He's been widowed three times, and he had a son by each wife. I told you about the oldest son, Adam. There's a second son, Eric - but everyone calls him Hoss, and then Joseph is the baby. Eric chose not to go to college. He's a sweet boy, but he isn't a student. He's very kind, though, and I enjoyed having him for a student. Joseph is very bright, but he's also very mischievous." Abigail smiled.

They looked around the school a little more and then returned home. Abigail rested while Cora prepared a light dinner for them. After they ate, Abigail went upstairs for a nap, and Cora got out her books, and began planning lessons for the fall term. Cora looked at the clock, and decided to begin supper preparations. By the time Hank arrived home, she had a beef stew on the stove, biscuits in the oven, and the table was set. Hank went upstairs to wash up and wake Abigail, and they came downstairs together.

They sat together at the table and said grace. Hank talked about his day, and Cora realized that the Ponderosa had more than cattle. There were mining and timber operations as well. They also provided horses for the Army. After supper Hank got his guitar out and sang. Cora enjoyed the music, but she went up to bed early to give Abigail and Hank some time together.

...

On Sunday morning the Meyers and Cora rose early from habit. Hank went out to the barn to feed his horses, Maribel and Buddy, and the chickens. He mucked out their stalls, and fed the stock quickly and came back inside to wash up and have breakfast. Afterwards they walked to church with Hank offering an arm to each lady. Cora was used to walking in silence, and composing her thoughts to prepare for worship, but the people they met greeted Hank and Abigail and were curious about Cora.

People who drove past them in wagons and buggies waved and stopped to speak to them. The walk to church wasn't long in terms of distance, but took almost an hour because they were stopped so often. When they reached the church at last, Hank and Abigail stopped to speak to a tall handsome man with dark hair and hazel eyes. "Cora, I'd like you to meet our pastor, the Reverend Dave Clayton."

The minister took her hand. "So you're Miss Abigail's cousin. I'm so glad you reached Virginia City safely. I know your cousins are glad to have you here with them. It's good to have a school teacher here."

Cora smiled at the Reverend and thanked him. She and the Meyers went to a pew. The service began with a hymn. Reverend Clayton picked up his guitar and, after playing a short introduction, sang out the first one of the hymn in a beautiful baritone. He held the last note while the congregation repeated the line. It was different, but Cora enjoyed the music very much. The sermon was short and eloquent, and Cora could understand the minister's popularity. He finished the service by asking for prayers for certain members of the community, and then publicly welcomed the new teacher to the community. As a result, people stopped by their pew after the service to meet Cora and introduce themselves. Cora noticed that a basket for offerings stood at the door. As the congregation left, people would put coins or paper money in the basket. She saw Hank reach in his pocket and put in a $5 gold piece.

As they walked home, Abigail asked, "What did you think of our pastor, Cora?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I enjoyed the service very much. The music was different, but I liked it, and I was impressed with his sermon. It was short, simple, and profound. He's given me something to think about this week. Is he popular with the congregation?"

"Yes," said Abigail. "He's brought a lot of people to the Lord. We know him as Dave Clayton, but he used to be the notorious gunslinger, Sam Driscoll. He carried a small Bible in his pocket. One day it saved his life when it deflected a bullet. He began to read it then, and realized the great truths it held. He accepted the Lord and became a new man. He changed his way of life and his name. His own life is a true testament to the life - saving power of God."

Cora peeped up at Hank to see how he was taking this praise of the handsome minister. He was nodding in agreement. "He's a good man, Cora, and because he's gone through dark times, he sympathetic with others who are living - or have lived - sinful lives. He's helped quite a few people in Virginia City, whether they were church goers or not. I'm proud and glad to call him my friend."

...

After dinner Hank hitched Maribel and Buddy up to the buggy and took Abigail and Cora out for a drive. They rode out into the country, and saw small farms and ranches. "Where is the Ponderosa?" asked Cora. "Is it very big?"

Hank and Abigail laughed. "It's the largest ranch in the area. Ben Cartwright and his boys were some of the earliest settlers in the territory. Ben made peace with the Paiutes and Bannocks, and were able to carve their home out of the wilderness. They have a thousand square miles."

"Goodness," said Cora. "They must be very rich."

"Yeah, I reckon they are," said Hank, "but they've worked hard for everything they have. They're good employers, too." Hank looked at his wife and winked. "They helped me win the hand of Miss Abigail here."

"Oh, Hank," sighed Abigail. "You won my heart when I heard you sing in the Bucket of Blood Saloon."

Cora was pretty sure she'd misheard Abigail, but she kept quiet, and let Abigail and Hank enjoy the memory.

...

Cora rose early on Monday morning, said her prayers, and prepared for her first day of school. She went downstairs and realized that Hank was already up and feeding the stock. She put the coffee on and started to prepare breakfast. When Hank came inside, she had his breakfast ready. He sat down at the table and she poured his coffee. "Thanks," he said. Cora waited until he'd swallowed, and asked, "Is Abigail all right?"

"She's fine," said Hank. "I just wanted her to sleep a little longer. I expect she told you our news." The big man smiled at the thought of the new baby.

Cora nodded. "Yes, it's wonderful. It's good that she get more rest. I was afraid that she'd overdone on Saturday and Sunday. My room is beautiful; I know she must have worked herself to death to get it ready."

"She wanted to do it," said Hank. "We're mighty glad to have you here. It's nice for Abby to have someone to sit with her and sew and drink tea - all that lady stuff I don't know anything about. You're good for her, Cora. "

"I hope so," said Cora. "I know she's been good to me."

Hank finished eating, buckled on his gun belt, and left. "I hope your first day of school goes well, Cousin."

Cora finished her own breakfast, cleared the table, and washed and dried the dishes. She went back upstairs and tapped gently on Abigail's door. A sleepy voice called, "Come in." Cora opened the door a bit. "Abigail, can I do anything for you before I leave?"

"I'm a little nauseous," said Abigail. "I don't feel like eating anything."

"How about some tea and toast?" offered Cora.

"I think I can manage that," said Abigail, and she started to get up.

"Stay here and rest," said Cora. "I'll bring it to you." She went to her room, and took a small canister from her trunk. Then she went downstairs and prepared a tray for Abigail. She opened the canister and sniffed the contents. Mint tea - and it was still good. She brewed some quickly for her cousin and carried the tray upstairs. Abigail had lit the lamp on her table, and had propped herself up in bed to read her Bible. "Thank you, Cora, but I could have come downstairs. You don't need to wait on me."

"Of course, I do," said Cora. "Here, let me put another pillow behind you and raise you up a little more." She helped her cousin sit up, and poured her a cup of tea.

"Mmm, what kind of tea is it?" asked Abigail.

"It's mint tea," said Cora. "It'll soothe your stomach. Now the toast is dry, so eat it slowly, and you should be able to keep it down. You'll feel better. Leave the tray when you finish, and I'll get it when I come home from school."

Abigail took a small sip. "It's delicious. Um, Cora, was Hank downstairs?"

"He left for work. I made his breakfast," said Cora.

"Oh, thank you," said Abigail. "I was concerned that he'd gone off on an empty stomach. I should have known you'd take care of him - take care of both of us." The cousins exchanged a smile, and Cora said, "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll be off."

...

By the time Cora reached the schoolhouse, the schoolyard was filled with children. Two little girls were skipping rope while three little boys were playing tag. Several boys were throwing a ball around, and the older girls were standing around talking and watching the older boys. Cora noticed one of the oldest boys standing apart from the others. He was tall, and, even from a distance, Cora could see a sullen expression on his face. She wondered what was wrong, but decided she'd find out soon enough.

Cora climbed the steps and unlocked the door. She went inside and put her books on her desk. She checked her watch, and saw that it was time for school to begin. She took the big brass bell from her desk and went to the door. She rang the bell, and the children ran up the steps and came inside.

The youngest ones ran to the front of the room and sat down on the bench in front of her desk. The older students took their seats with the boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other.

While she waited for them to settle down, she wrote her name on the blackboard. From the corner of her eye, she saw a young boy with curly brown hair throw a paper wad towards her. She turned quickly and caught it. The boy looked at her, his eyes wide open in surprise. He was an exceptionally handsome little fellow with big green eyes. Cora thought to herself, I'll bet this one gets away with just about anything.

"Good morning, students. I'm your new teacher, Miss Jones. In a few minutes I will come around to take down your names and addresses. While I'm doing that, you will work on some assignments. We'll begin the day with a reading from the Bible and the Lord's prayer." Cora picked up her Bible and turned to Psalm 100. It had been her mother's favorite, and she found it comforting whenever she was in a new place or difficult situation. She read it aloud, and then led the class in prayer, keeping her eyes open and on the children. Most of the students closed their eyes and said the prayer along with her. One tiny little boy watched her every move from his seat on the front bench. His clothes were clean but well worn, and he was barefoot. She hoped he would have shoes when it grew cold. The sullen boy she had seen outside sat on the back row and stared at her defiantly.

After the prayer, Cora handed out paper and colored pencils to her youngest students. "Your assignment is to draw pictures to decorate our school."

She took a pad of paper and a pen, and began moving down the rows, getting students' names and addresses or directions to their homes. One young boy introduced himself. "I'm John Spencer, Miss Jones. My father has the hardware store. He met you on Saturday when Mrs. Meyers was showing you around." He showed her a mathematics book. "Miss Jones, I've worked all the problems in this book. Do you have another one that's a little harder?"

Cora took his book and looked at it. "What grade are you in, John?"

"I'm ten, and I'm in the fifth grade with my reading, but my mathematics book is one that my brother had when he was in the seventh grade." Cora nodded, and walked back up to her desk. She found the book she wanted and took it back to John. "Here, John, do the problems on the first page. I know you might be able to do some of the work in your head, but I want to see it on your slate."

John took the book and gave her a sweet smile. "Yes, Miss Jones. Thank you."

Cora moved on to the next student, and saw that it was the little mischief who had thrown the paper. She bent down and asked, "What's your name?"

"Joseph Cartwright, ma'am, but everyone calls me Joe."

"Joe, I met your father when I arrived in Virginia City last week."

"Yes, ma'am." The child looked down. "Are you going to tell him I threw some paper this morning?"

"Well, I don't know, Joe. Were you throwing it at me?"

"No, ma'am. I was throwing it at Mitch, but he ducked, so you can see it was really his fault." The green eyes were wide with innocence.

Cora bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "I don't think so, Joe. Tell me, are you going to throw anything else at anyone for any reason?"

"Oh, no, ma'am." Joe shook his head.

"Then I think we can keep this little incident between us." Cora straightened up.

Joe gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, ma'am." He picked up his book and buried his nose in it.

Cora finally reached the back row where the oldest students were seated. The sullen boy was still staring straight ahead instead of studying his lesson. Cora bent down next to him. "What's your name?"

"Puddn'tame - ask me again, I'll tell you the same." The words were harmless in themselves, but the tone in which they were uttered was gruff and ugly.

Cora straightened up and looked at him. His eyes were filled with anger. She asked him again, "What is your name?"

The boy refused to answer her and stared straight ahead. Cora spoke quietly and firmly. "I do not tolerate disrespect in my school. What is your name?"

The boy stood up suddenly, and she realized that he was much taller and much bigger than she. Cora stood her ground, and felt another student pushing in front of her, trying to get between her and the angry boy. She looked down to see Joe Cartwright trying to step between them. She put her hands on his shoulders, and spoke, "Return to your seat, Joseph - now!" Fear for the child make her voice harsh.

Suddenly a new - deeper - voice said, "Yes, Joe, return to your seat, and you - Mark Davis - sit down."

Cora, Mark, and Joe turned to see two young men standing in the door. One was tall and handsome with dark hair while the other one was taller and broader with light brown hair and startling blue eyes. He wasn't as handsome as his companion, but his eyes were kind.

"Good morning, Miss Jones," said the handsome man. "My name is Adam Cartwright, and this is my brother, Eric, better known as Hoss. Our younger brother, Joe, forgot his dinner pail this morning, and we were just bringing it to to him. Our father had the pleasure of meeting you on Friday when you arrived in Virginia City."

Cora gave Joe a little nudge towards his brother. "Please get your dinner, Joe, and return to your seat." The boy moved to obey. She turned to speak to Adam and Hoss, taking her eyes off Mark. As she walked towards the young men, she saw their eyes widen and turned in time to see Mark kicking out at her. She caught his foot in her hand and held it. Mark stood on one foot for a few seconds, staring at her in shock. He fell to the floor and sat there, stunned but unhurt. He continued to stare at her openmouthed.

The oldest Cartwright brothers were staring at her in surprise as well. Cora looked around the room. Her students were silent, but she noticed that a couple of the youngest children were trying not to laugh. She went to her desk, wrote a note, and took it to Mark. He was still sitting on the floor. "Get up, Mark," she said. The boy rose slowly. "Take this note to your parents. You are suspended from school until I speak to them. I will not tolerate disrespect, and I will not tolerate a bully. Leave."

Mark stood up and gathered his slate and books. He had to walk around the Cartwrights to get through the door. He turned and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. Hoss put a big hand on the boy's chest. "Get going, Mark," and the boy walked out the door.

Joe was standing between his older brothers. Adam gave him a nudge towards his desk, and the boy returned to his seat. Adam and Hoss smiled at Cora, and Adam said, "Miss Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you.

...

That evening the conversation at the supper table at the Ponderosa centered around Joe's first day of school and Virginia City's new teacher.

"You should have seen her, Pa" Joe exclaimed. "Mark was so much bigger than her when he stood up, and she didn't back down at all. Then he tried to kick her, and she just caught his foot and held it."

"That sounds impressive, Joseph, but how did your lessons go?" asked Ben.

"The rest of the day was kind of boring. We worked on penmanship, reading, spelling, and mathematics. The little kids got to draw pictures to decorate the room this morning, but they had to work on the alphabet this afternoon. That Mark Davis didn't throw her off at all."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that your new teacher is unflappable," said Ben.

"She was pretty impressive, Pa," said Hoss. "No bigger than a minute and she faced down Mark Davis without blinking." He winked at his little brother. "Little Joe was impressive, too. He tried to help Miss Jones by stepping between her and Mark."

"What's Mark Davis doing back here, Pa?" asked Adam. "I thought his father sent him back east last year."

"Michael sent him to Boston to live with his grandparents, but they found that they couldn't handle him and sent him back here," Ben said. "It sounds like Miss Jones make quite an impression on Hoss as well as her students this morning. Little Joe, I'm proud of you for trying to help your teacher. Adam, what did you think of her?"

"I think Joe is fortunate to have a teacher as dedicated as Miss Jones," said Adam.

...

At the Meyers' home Cora joined Hank and Abigail in the parlor after washing up the supper dishes. She had purchased some pretty yellow yarn at the mercantile that afternoon, and she began to crochet an afghan for the baby. Abigail was sewing while Hank read the newspaper. She kept looking at Cora. Finally she asked her, "How was your first day teaching here, dear?"

"It was fine, Abigail," said Cora.

Abigail tried again. "Did anything interesting happen?" Hank put his paper down and looked at Abigail. She was watching Cora with a worried expression on her face.

"Everything went well, Abigail," said Cora. "Oh, I met Adam and Hoss Cartwright when they brought Joe's dinner pail to him. They seemed very nice."

"The Cartwright family is very nice," said Abigail. She waited another minute and then burst out, "What happened with Mark Davis?"

Cora stopped crocheting and sighed. "It was really nothing. He was rude and disrespectful. I suspended him from school until I could speak to his parents. He seemed so angry. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry. How did you hear about it?"

"One of your students, John Spencer, stopped by the mercantile to get some candy from his aunt, Eve Spencer. He told her and she told me. She said that all the students were impressed with you, that you didn't turn a hair when that boy tried to kick you, and that you suspended him."

"I hope they'll be more impressed with my teaching," said Cora. "Do you know Mark Davis and his family?

"Mark's father, Michael, is an attorney. He has a house here in Virginia City and an office, but most of his practice is in Carson City. He's even getting work in San Francisco. While he's becoming more successful, he's neglecting Mark. The boy is left here with a housekeeper. His mother was killed in an accident while they were on the way west, and Mark is pretty much on his own. Reverend Clayton has tried to help Mark and Michael, but he hasn't been very successful. I had trouble with Mark last year, but he never tried to kick me. I would have warned you, but I thought the boy had been sent to Boston to live with his grandparents. I didn't know he'd returned to Virginia City."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hank answered it, and found Reverend Clayton standing on the porch. Hank opened the door wide and stood back. "Come in, Dave, and have a seat." Abigail looked up and smiled.

Cora rose, "We've finished supper, Reverend Clayton, but let me get you a cup of coffee. It will just take a minute."

Cora put the coffee on and prepared a tray. She listened as Abigail and Hank exchanged news with Reverend Clayton and realized that he was a regular visitor to their home. She carried the tray into the parlor, and the Reverend stood up to take it from her. He placed it on the table while Cora returned to the kitchen for the coffee pot. She poured for everyone and sat down.

"Miss Jones, I understand you had a problem today with Mark Davis," began Reverend Clayton.

Cora wondered if everyone in town had heard about the incident. She looked at the Reverend and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Mark's father is out of town, but he's been made aware of Mark's behavior today, and asked me to intercede for the boy. I am asking you to allow him to come back to school." Cora looked surprised, and Dave Clayton smiled. "The housekeeper sent Michael a telegram when he came home from school. Michael sent me one and asked me to help."

Cora looked down into her coffee cup as she could find an answer there. "Reverend Clayton, I appreciate your position. I know you want to help your friend. I must ask you to understand my position. I will not tolerate disrespect from any of my students. I will not tolerate a bully. It is my responsibility to create and maintain an atmosphere in which my students can learn and feel safe. Having a student as angry, as violent as Mark has shown himself to be is not conducive to a learning environment."

"I do understand your position, Miss Jones. Mark is a very troubled boy. I've spoken to him, and his father has agreed that he will move into the parsonage with me until Michael returns to Virginia City. He will be under my supervision, and I assure you that my supervision will be close and constant."

Cora looked at Abigail and Hank. "What do you think?"

To her surprise, Hank answered her. "I think that if Dave says he's going to watch out for the boy, he'll do just that. You might give Mark a second chance."

Cora looked at Abigail, and she nodded.

"Very well, then," said Cora. "Reverend Clayton, Mark may return to school tomorrow."

"Thank you, Miss Jones," said the Reverend.

He stayed a little longer, and Hank got out his guitar. He and the Reverend took turns playing and singing together, and Cora and Abigail enjoyed the impromptu concert. At last the Reverend stood up to go. "Good night, Hank and Abigail, Miss Jones. This has been fun."

"Good night, Reverend Clayton," said Cora.

The Reverend laughed. "Miss Jones, I know manners are more formal in the east, but I really wish that you would call me Dave the way Hank and Abigail do."

Cora smiled, "Of course, Dave, if you'll call me Cora." He shook her hand and said good night.

...

The next day Dave walked Mark to school. After Cora had read a chapter from the Bible and the class recited the Lord's prayer, Dave announced to the class that Mark had something to say. Mark stood up at his seat, and, with Dave's hand on his shoulder, apologized to Miss Jones for his behavior, and to the other students for disrupting the school. Cora accepted Mark's apology on behalf of the school and herself, and the boy sat down. Dave leaned down and whispered something in his ear, nodded to Cora, and left.

The day passed without incident. Cora called class after class to the front to recite. When she had time to work with the students one on one, she called Joe to her desk. "You're left-handed, Joe, and there's noting wrong with that. I'd like to show you a different position to turn your paper so that writing will be easier for you and give you better penmanship." She showed the boy what she meant, and they practiced together for a few minutes. Joe returned to his seat and practiced making oooo's with his slate in a different position. It felt a little strange, but he could see that his handwriting was better already. He looked up at Miss Jones, and saw that she had Susan Spencer, John's little sister, on her lap to practice writing and saying the alphabet. When they finished, Cora motioned John Spencer to her desk. He went up with his slate and his new mathematics book. Miss Jones looked at the work on his slate and smiled. She and John spoke for a few minutes, and she assigned him new problems. Joe looked around. Even his friends Mitch and Seth were working on assignments Miss Jones had given them. He thought how Adam had said that Miss Jones was dedicated to teaching, and decided his oldest brother was right.

Cora bent over to pick up some papers and felt two small arms go around her neck. She looked up to see tiny Andy Reid facing her. He was the barefoot boy she'd seen the day before. "Miss Jones, when I learn my letters, will I be able to read?" he asked.

She smiled. "When you learn your letters, Andy, you'll be ready to learn to read." The little boy hugged her, and returned to his seat on the bench. He picked up his slate, and Cora watched him as he carefully wrote each letter. She rejoiced that she had such an eager little student.

She called the older students forward, and Mark Davis came with them. He had followed her instructions and was able to diagram sentences with the rest of his class. Cora complimented the class on their work, gave them a new assignment, and they returned to their seats.

When she dismissed the students at the end of the day, she saw Dave Clayton waiting for Mark outside. He spoke to the boy briefly, and then came up to her. "Do you have time to speak with me, Miss Jones?"

"Certainly, Reverend Clayton. If you want to ask me about Mark, his behavior today was very good. He completed all assignments. He's very bright and can do well when he chooses."

"Thank you, Miss Jones, that's what I wanted to hear." He tipped his hat to her and walked away to join Mark. She watched as several of her students ran up to Reverend Clayton and greeted him. The little ones hugged his legs, and the older boys shook hands with him.

She closed the door and began to tidy up the schoolroom. The door opened, and Joe Cartwright and Mitch Devlin came in. "May we help you, Miss Jones?"

"Thank you, boys, but don't you have chores to do at home?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, but my Pa and Mitch's Ma and Pa like us to help the teacher. Last year we helped Mrs. Meyers erase the blackboard and then pound the erasers outside," Joe volunteered.

"Well, that would certainly be a help to me," said Cora. The boys ran to the blackboard and erased it quickly. Then they took the erasers outside and began pounding them on a big rock in the yard. Cora watched them from the window and realized that they were trying to make a picture as they pounded the chalk off the erasers. She smiled and began to sweep the floor.

...

The rest of the week passed quickly and pleasantly, and Cora found herself falling into a routine. She rose early each morning to prepare breakfast for herself and Hank and made tea and toast for Abigail before she left for school. The extra rest seemed to be helping Abigail. She felt better in the afternoons, and often had supper preparations underway by the time Cora got home from school. Thursday evening Abigail told Cora that they had been invited to a quilting bee on Saturday afternoon. "It will be a good opportunity for you to meet some ladies," she said as she encouraged the young woman to go with her.

"Thank you, Abigail, I'd love to go. I like to quilt."

"Well, that takes care of your Saturday afternoon," said Hank. "There's a dance Saturday night, and we'll go to that." Abigail smiled at her big husband. "It will be fun, Cora, and everyone will be there."

Although there was no school on Saturday, Cora still rose early. She stripped her bed, and dusted and swept her room before going downstairs to make breakfast for Hank and he left for the Ponderosa. He would be working there most of the day with most of the hands away on the last cattle drive that fall. After he left, she brewed tea and toast for Abigail and took it upstairs. By the time Abigail felt like getting up, the house shone with elbow grease.

"Oh, my dear," said Abigail as she came downstairs, "you must think you're the maid of all work."

"No," laughed Cora. "I think you and Hank have made me a member of your family, and I want to act like it."

With the housework done and the dishes washed and dried, Cora sat down at the table and began grading papers. She had given a writing assignment to the older students. They were to read the local newspaper and write as short essay about any article they found interesting. Cora wanted to see how well they could express themselves and get to know them a little better. That week the paper had carried articles about Mrs. Beaton's newest housekeeping book, the new fashions available at Madame Beaudrot's dress shop, and the repeal of the Missouri Compromise.

The first essay she read had been written by Amy Green. Her parents owned a ranch and had five sons. Amy was the youngest and the only daughter, and the entire family indulged her. In spite of it, Amy was considerate and unspoiled. She wrote about Madame Beaudrot's shop, and how much she wanted to visit it. She was glad to see a business that catered to women succeed, especially since it offered a better variety of dresses than the mercantile. Cora circled a couple of spelling mistakes, and gave Amy an A- on her paper.

Abigail called her then. Hank had hitched Abigail's horse, Buddy, to the buggy before he left for work. They left for the quilting bee with Abigail driving. They had plenty of time and enjoyed the scenery as they rode at a sedate pace. When they reached the Smith's farm, they found that a few others had arrived ahead of them. The quilt rack was set up, and Cora enjoyed meeting Abigail's friends.

Cora quickly threaded several needles, so that she wouldn't have to stop. Her stitches were tiny and even, and she finished the section assigned to her and Abigail long before it was time for refreshments. Abigail was sitting back in her chair, wiping her forehead with her handkerchief.

"Are you all right?" asked Cora.

"I'm fine, dear, just a little hot," replied Abigail. "Could you get me some water?"

"I have a glass for water for you," said Mrs. Smith. She handed it to Abigail. "Just sit and rest."

Cora put her hand on Abigail's shoulder and watched her carefully. Her attention was drawn away, though, when she heard Mrs. Smith speak to her. She was standing at the quilt section Cora had just finished, and was studying her work. "It's just beautiful, Cora. Where did you learn to do such fine stitching?" she asked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith. My mother taught me. My parents had a small farm, and she sewed for people during the late fall and winter months. It was a good source of income for our family," said Cora.

"Please call me Helen, Cora." She continued to study the section. "It's very fine work."

A young woman, a Miss Leona Larkin, came over to examine it. She hadn't been very friendly towards Cora that day, but Cora had noticed that she was a bit standoffish with everyone at the quilting bee. She studied Cora's stitches carefully. "Very nice," she said. "I might consider letting you sew for me."

"Thank you, Miss Larkin, but I'm teaching in Virginia City. I have very little spare time, and any sewing I do will be for my family." Abigail patted Cora's hand as Miss Larkin sniffed and moved away.

Helen smiled at Cora. "Come help me with the refreshments, dear. Abigail will be fine for now."

Cora followed Helen into the kitchen where Helen began to prepare glasses of lemonade and platters of chicken sandwiches, cake slices, and cookies for her guests. "Just ignore Leona, dear. Her father's bank failed back east, and the family moved here to start over. Leona can't seem to accept that they're no longer wealthy."

Cora arranged the food on a tray. She thought carefully before she spoke. She knew what it was like to have to start over, and she wanted to be sympathetic. "It can be hard to accept change when you must leave everything you've known behind."

"That's true," said Helen, "but everyone who moved West had to leave family, friends, and way of life behind. Leona gets very little sympathy here because she has such an unfriendly attitude."

The trays were ready, and Cora and Helen carried everything to the dining table. The quilters stopped working and gathered around to enjoy the delicious food. Cora prepared a plate for Abigail and took it to her.

"Thank you, dear," said Abigail. Her color was better, and Cora went to get a plate for herself. She returned to Abigail's side and took a seat on the footstool next to her. Helen joined them.

"Where are you from, Cora?" asked Helen. "I can't quite place your accent."

Cora smiled. "I'm from Hot Springs, North Carolina, but I spent last year in Boston, and the two years before that in Raleigh."

"So you've done some traveling," said another lady. Cora remembered her name was Sabrina Taylor. She nodded yes. "I went to school in Raleigh one year and began teaching there after I passed the state teacher's examinations. I taught there for a year, and then I taught for a year in Boston."

"What's Hot Springs like?" asked Sabrina.

"It's a very small town deep in the mountains. The Cherokee Indians discovered that there were hot springs there that had healing properties. There are a few small farms, and a spa for people who come to bathe in the springs," Cora told her.

"Tell me, Cora, since you're from the South, how many slaves does your family own?" asked Leona.

Cora bit her lip. "My family didn't own any slaves, Miss Larkin," said Cora. "My parents felt that no one should ever own anyone else."

Leona sneered. "I suppose you're an abolitionist then."

"Yes." Cora stood up and took Abigail's empty plate. "Would you like something else, Abigail?"

"No, thank you, dear," said Abigail. Cora took her plate and Abigail's back to the kitchen.

Abigail glared at Leona. "My cousin lost her family, Miss Larkin, because of her beliefs and theirs. She moved here because my mother and I are the only family she has left, not because of her father's failure."

Leona gasped and turned red. Abigail rose carefully from her chair and turned to Helen. "Thank you so much for having us, Helen. The lemonade and sandwiches were delicious and we both enjoyed seeing everyone. Cora and I will say our goodbyes."

Cora had come back in the room in time to hear Abigail's last words. She picked up their sewing baskets, murmured her thanks to Helen, and followed Abigail out to the buggy.

They were quiet on the ride home. Abigail had handed the reins to Cora, and the young woman drove carefully, trying to avoid the roughest parts of the road. Just before they reached home, Abigail asked Cora if she'd enjoyed the afternoon.

"Very much, thank you, Abigail. It was good to meet your friends. Helen Smith especially nice, and I liked Sabrina, too. I even enjoyed meeting Leona Larkin. She's such a snob, but she makes herself ridiculous." Cora shook her head. "I shouldn't laugh at her, though."

Hank was waiting for them when they got home. He lifted Abigail down carefully while Cora jumped down and got their sewing baskets. She and Abigail went to the house while Hank took Buddy and the buggy to the barn. Abigail went upstairs to lie down, and Cora sat down to read and grade the rest of the essays, stopping only to put a simple stew together for their supper. She and Abigail weren't especially hungry, but she knew Hank would be since he'd had a hard work day.

Cora came to Mark's paper. As she read it, she was impressed with the boy's careful analysis of the political impact of the repeal of the Missouri Compromise. It showed a depth of maturity and knowledge that she didn't expect to find in a boy of Mark's years. She wondered briefly if Dave Clayton had helped him with it, and then decided that Dave wouldn't have given him that much help. She wrote an A+ at the top of the page, and gathering the papers up, took them up to her room.

That evening Hank and Abigail and Cora went to the street dance. It was dark, but people had brought lanterns to light the area. A small band of men with fiddles and guitars stood at one end of the street on the back of a wagon. They began with a waltz, and Hank swept Abigail away across the street. Cora stood by herself for a minute before Adam Cartwright appeared before her. "May I have this dance, Miss Jones?" She smiled, and moved into his arms.

As the evening passed, she danced with man after another. Most of them she recognized as the fathers and brothers of her students. When the square dances were called, she was dancing with Hoss Cartwright. They quickly joined a square, and she was able to follow the caller's directions. Suddenly he called out, "Pick up your partner," and Hoss put his big hands around her waist and she felt herself floating through the air until she landed gently on her feet. Hoss was a big man, but he moved lightly on his feet, and Cora enjoyed dancing with him.

The band struck up the last song of the evening, and Dave Clayton suddenly appeared beside her. "May I, Cora?" He held his arms out, and Cora put her hand in his and at the other on his shoulder. They waltzed, and made a graceful couple in spite of the difference in their heights. Cora barely reached his chin, and Dave could look down on top of her head. When the music ended, they joined Abigail and Hank and walked home. Dave came in and sat and talked with Hank while Abigail and Cora made coffee. He didn't stay long, but it was a nice end to an enjoyable day.

...

Cora handed back the graded essays to her students, and complimented them on the thoughtful consideration they have given their topics. "Mark, I was very impressed with your essay."

Mark shrugged in response, and Cora called her first class up for their recitation. Things went smoothly through the morning, and Cora stopped for dinner and a short recess. She was alone in the schoolroom when she noticed a paper on the floor at the back of the room. She went to pick it up, and saw that it was the editorial page of _The San Francisco Chronicle_. The editorial was about the political impact of the repeal of the Missouri Compromise. She read it and her heart sank. There, word for word, was Mark's essay. He had copied the article and presented it as his own work.

Cora took the paper up to her desk and slipped it into a drawer. Then she went to the door and rang the bell to begin the afternoon session. She would have to confront Mark about cheating, but she would wait until Dave was present. He had accepted responsibility for the boy, and he had to know what Mark had done.

Somehow Cora got through the rest of the day. She was so very disappointed with Mark, and she dreaded the confrontation to come. Before she dismissed school that afternoon, she asked Mark to stay, telling him she wanted to talk with him and Reverend Clayton. Unaware of her knowledge, Mark smirked and kept his seat. When Cora opened the door for her students, she saw Dave talking with Mr. Cartwright who had come to meet Joe. She watched the youngster run to his father who caught him up in a hug and tossed him up in his saddle. Dave looked in her direction, and she motioned him to join her. He said a word to Mr. Cartwright who looked in her direction. He spoke briefly to Joe, and then he and Dave came inside. As they entered the room, Cora spoke to Mark. "Please show Reverend Clayton your essay, Mark."

Mark looked a little uncertain, but he pulled the paper out of his satchel, and handed it to Dave. The man looked at it and saw the A+ at the top of the page. "Mark, you got an A+! That's wonderful - I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it."

Ben Cartwright smiled, and clapped the boy on the shoulder. Dave began to read Mark's essay. Cora went to her desk and pulled the newspaper page from her drawer. She turned to see that Dave had stopped smiling, and was looking upset. She walked over to him and handed him the newspaper.

"I found this page on the floor next to Mark's desk," she said. Ben looked over Dave's shoulder at the editorial and then took Mark's essay and began to compare the two.

Cora took a deep breath, and faced Mark. He was staring at her with an expression of hatred on his face. "Mark, you copied that article word for word, and presented it as your own work. You committed plagiarism. You cheated. I have no choice but to withdraw your grade and give you a "0" for this assignment."

Mark was silent and unmoving for a moment, and the adults were unprepared for what happened next. Mark erupted from his seat, knocking the books off his desk, and grabbed Cora by the shoulders. He shook her hard and shouted, "You can't change a grade once you've given it! I have an A+, and you can't change it!"

Dave and Ben moved to separate them with Dave pulling Mark off her, and Ben catching her up and moving back with her, placing his body between her and Mark. The boy continued to rave.

"I'll kill you! I'll knock your teeth out! I'll stab your eyes out! You'll never be pretty again!"

Dave slapped the boy hard across the face, and Mark stopped shouting at her. He stared at Dave.

"Settle down, Mark, settle down." Dave's voice was quiet and low, and seemed to have a calming effect on the boy.

Ben Cartwright had put Cora down, but his arm was still around her waist, and he continued to stand between her and Mark. Cora saw Joe Cartwright standing in the door, watching them. She realized that the boy must have heard the noise, and been frightened for his father.

Without another word, Dave put his hands on Mark's shoulders and marched him out of the schoolhouse.

Joe ran past them to Cora and put his arms around her. "Don't be afraid, Miss Jones. My Pa and I won't let him hurt you!" The boy hugged her tight, and buried his face in her skirt. His shoulders were shaking, and Cora put her arms around him. She knelt down and lifted his face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Cora wiped them away with her fingers. "It's all right, Joe. It's all over. Mark's gone. Your Pa and Reverend Clayton won't let him hurt anyone - not me or you or anyone. Reverend Clayton has taken him away to get him some help. He'll be better someday."

Joe laid his head on her shoulder and cried. Cora held him and rubbed his back. Finally Joe began to hiccup, and Cora stood up. "Let's get you some water." She led Joe to the water bucket and gave him a drink. Then she dampened her handkerchief and wiped his face. "There now, there we are," she soothed him. "Isn't that better?" Joe nodded, and Cora turned to Ben Cartwright. His face was pale, and Cora started to offer him some water when he said, "Miss Jones, I've never seen any student behave that way in my life! As chairman of the school board, I don't even know how to apologize to you." He took a deep breath. In the pause, Cora handed him a dipper of water. He took a sip, and handed it back to her.

"Until we've made some arrangements for Mark, you're going to need to be extra careful. I've heard that you're in the habit of coming in early and staying late. That must stop. You cannot be here alone. I know that you've made plans to start visiting the parents of your students. If they live outside Virginia City, you must take someone with you or delay those visits."

Cora was shocked, but before she could object, Mr. Cartwright said, "You're an excellent teacher, Miss Jones, and we don't want to lose you. I must make very clear to you that I'm giving you these instructions as the Chairman of the Virginia City School Board." His voice was kind but firm, and his young son reached up and took Cora's hand. "You mind him, Miss Jones," said the youngster. "Believe me, you don't want to have a necessary talk with my Pa."

Cora looked up at Mr. Cartwright, and they began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben Cartwright and Little Joe walked Cora home on Monday afternoon. Ben led his horse, Buck. He had tried to persuade her to ride him with Little Joe, but Cora couldn't bear the thought of being led through the streets of Virginia City like an invalid. Joe held Cora's hand, and skipped along chattering away. She wasn't really listening, but she was grateful for the slight distraction. Her shoulders were sore, and she was sure she'd have bruises later. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, but she had managed to smooth it down a bit before they left the school. Right now she just wanted to get home, go to bed, and pull the covers over her head. They reached the Meyers' home, and Ben and Joe walked her to the door. "Are you sure you're all right?" Ben asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Mr. Cartwright, I'm fine, really. Please don't worry." She smiled, and hoped she was convincing. She looked down at Joe. "Thank you for walking me home, Joe." The little boy hugged her. "Anytime, Miss Jones," he said. Cora went inside as Ben tossed Joe up on Buck and mounted up behind him.

"Cora." Cora turned to find her cousin sitting on the settee. Her face was very pale and she looked ill. "Abigail, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Cora knelt by her cousin. Abigail shook her head. "No, dear, just get me a glass of water, and, please, be quiet."

Cora stood up and ran to the kitchen. She pumped water into a glass and brought it back to her cousin. She bit her lips to keep from speaking, and knelt by Abigail again. She watched her while she drank the water, and Abigail patted her shoulder. It hurt, but Cora managed not to wince. Abigail took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Cora. I was trying to shift the table, and it was too heavy for me."

"Shift the table? By yourself?" Cora stood up. "Abigail, why? Hank and I are here to help you or do things for you. Why didn't you wait for me? Where do you want the table moved?" She started to lift the side table, and Abigail said, "No, I tried to shift the dining table." Cora looked at Abigail in exasperation, and Abigail explained. "I was trying to move it away from the sideboard so I could open the cabinet doors. I want to get Mother's lace tablecloth and linen napkins out. Dave is coming for dinner on Friday, and I wanted to use them. I just need to check them first."

"I can get them for you," said Cora. She moved around the table, got a good grip, and shifted it enough to open the cabinet doors. There was small pile of snowy white linens, and Cora pulled it out and took it to Abigail. "Is this what you wanted?" Abigail looked through the pile, and nodded. She started to get up, and Cora put her hands on Abigail's shoulders.

"Keep your seat," she said. "I'll put them in my room, and iron them later." Cora took them upstairs and then ran back down to the parlor. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No, thank you, dear," said Abigail. She started to stand up again, and Cora stopped her. "Where are you going?"

Abigail stared at her. "I need to start supper."

"Sit back down, please. I'll cook tonight." Cora tried to be patient.

"Nonsense! You've been teaching all day," objected Abigail.

"And you're going to have a baby, and you tried to move a heavy table by yourself." Cora and Abigail stared at each other. Cora won the staring contest, and Abigail sank back on the settee. Cora went to the kitchen, built up the fire in the stove, and washed her hands. She began slicing potatoes. By the time she heard Hank outside, supper was almost ready. She had managed to set the table, and prepare a small tea tray for Abigail.

Hank came inside. "Good evening, ladies." He went to Abigail and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling, love?" He sat down next to her, and took her small hand in his big one.

Abigail smiled at her husband. "I'm fine, dear. Cora's making supper for us." Cora came into the parlor, and looked at Abigail. Her color was back to normal. The women exchanged a look, and Abigail gave a slight shake of her head. Cora turned and went back to the kitchen. She brought the chicken and potatoes out to the table and called Hank and Abigail to supper. She went back for the green beans, gravy, and biscuits. As Hank seated Abigail, Cora stood back and looked at the table to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. No, everything was there. Cora went back for the coffeepot, and poured for everyone before sitting down. They joined hands, and Hank said grace.

They began eating, and Hank complimented Cora on her fried chicken. "How was your day?" he asked Cora.

"It was fine," she said and smiled at Hank.

Hank gave her a look. "I saw Ben Cartwright this afternoon. He had Little Joe with him, and he told me what happened at school with Mark Davis. Are you all right?"

Cora put her fork down and sighed. Abigail looked at her and then at Hank. "What happened at school today, Cora?"

"It was nothing, Abigail. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, and you were so pale when I came in that I - " Cora broke off as Hank interrupted, "What? Why were you pale, Abby? Is it the baby? I'll get Dr. Martin." He pushed his chair back, and Abigail grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, Hank. I overdid a little bit today, and became a little faint. Cora took good care of me, and I'm much better now. I don't need the doctor." Abigail rubbed his hand, and Hank slowly sat back down. "Now tell me what happened at school?"

"Ben said that Mark threatened Cora after school today. He and Dave were there. She caught him cheating and gave him a "0". Mark grabbed her and shook her before Dave could stop him. Ben told her not to go back to school by herself." Hank looked at Cora. "You really impressed him. He said you stayed cool, and calmed Little Joe down. He said Mark shook you so hard your hair came down, but you didn't flinch." Hank looked at Cora in admiration.

"Oh, my dear," said Abigail. "What a terrible thing to happen to you! You should have told me right away. What must you think of the people here?" Tears rose up in Abigail's eyes, and she dabbed at them with a napkin.

"Abigail, please don't cry." Cora reached out and took her cousin's hand. "You and I both know that teachers have been attacked by their students in lots of places, not just Virginia City. Mr. Cartwright and Dave were right there, and I just didn't have time to be scared. Everything happened so fast. Then Joe was crying, and I wanted to settle him down. Please, please don't cry. I'll do as Mr. Cartwright said. I won't go back to the school alone, and I won't go visit the families who live outside the city. I'll work here."

Abigail dried her cheeks, and Hank slid his chair back. "I think I need to hire a keeper for both of you to protect you for yourselves." He stood up and walked out on the porch. Abigail and Cora exchanged guilty glances. Abigail went out to join her husband on the porch, and Cora quickly cleared the table. She had just poured hot water in the dishpan to wash the dishes when Hank came into the kitchen. "Cora, if you have any more trouble at the school, I want you to tell me. If I hadn't seen Ben Cartwright this afternoon, you wouldn't have told me about the situation with Mark, would you?"

Cora looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hank. I just don't want to worry Abigail - or you. You've both been so kind."

"I know you didn't want to upset your cousin, and I appreciate it," said Hank, "but I'm your family, too. I am responsible for you, and if some little bastard is giving you a hard time at that school, I want to know about it. You're not alone here, Cora. You have family here to watch out for you and speak up for you, to help you and take care of you."

Cora smiled up at the big man. "Thank you, Hank. I'll remember. If I have any more problems, I'll be sure to tell you." Hank nodded and went back out on the porch. In a few minutes Cora joined him and Abigail with fresh cups of coffee. Hank had his guitar and they sang for an hour or so. Neighbors heard the music and came over to listen or join in until it was time for bed.

The rest of the week was smooth. Cora had been right about her bruises, but she managed to hide them from Abigail. Hank had noticed her wincing when she reached up for something on a high shelf, and had slipped her some lineament that he used on his own sore muscles. They'd agreed that it was nothing to tell Abigail. Hank had heard that Dave had taken Mark to Carson City on Tuesday's early morning stage. His hope was that Michael would get some help for his son and step up to take a stronger place in the boy's life. He'd hoped to get back that week, but he was still out of town on Sunday, so Adam Cartwright had agreed to conduct the morning service. Adam served as one of the church deacons. He had asked Hank to bring his guitar since he planned to hold a song service. Adam read the morning lesson from _The Book of Common Prayer_, and then he and Hank played their guitars and led the congregation in singing hymns. It was simple and effective, leaving everyone in a happy mood to end the week.

When they returned home, Cora prepared a light dinner of soup and sandwiches. After dinner Hank hitched up Buddy to the buggy and took Abigail out for a ride. They invited Cora to come along, but she decided they needed some time together and stayed home. After clearing the table and washing and drying the dishes, she heated the iron, and got out her Aunt Maeve's tablecloth and napkins. She had sprinkled them the day before, and they were ready to iron. Dave hadn't come for dinner on Friday, after all, since he'd been in Carson City, but Abigail intended to have him sometime that week. Cora ironed the wrinkles out, and felt that she was ironing a few wrinkles out of herself at the same time. For some reason, she was in a better mood when she finished. She took her sewing and went outside to sit on the porch. The day was sunny and warm, and Cora relaxed. She loved to sew, and she was working on a Christening dress for the baby. As she sewed, she thought about Adam Cartwright. She wondered it Cousin Abigail hadn't been a bit infatuated with the young man when he'd first returned home from college. Cora remembered letters from Aunt Maeve to her mother that hinted at a possible romance between Adam and Abigail, but then had come the announcement that Abigail had married Hank Meyers. Well, she thought, it wasn't the kind of thing she could ask anyone, and Abigail was obviously in love with her husband. Cora gave a mental shrug, and focused on the little gown.

"That's mighty pretty, Cora. What's it going to be?" Cora jumped, and looked up to see Dave Clayton standing on the steps.

"Reverend Clayton - Dave - I didn't see you come up." she said.

He smiled down at her. "Well, you were concentrating so on your sewing and your mind seemed to be a million miles away. I almost hated to disturb you."

He sat down and gave a sigh. Cora saw that his face was drawn and tired. She put her sewing down and stood up. "Let me get you some coffee - or there's lemonade, if you'd rather have that. Hank and Abigail went for a ride this afternoon, but they should be back soon."

"Lemonade would be fine, thank you." Dave leaned back and relaxed in his chair.

Cora prepared a tray with the pitcher of lemonade and glasses, and took it back outside. She placed the tray on a small table and poured a glass for the minister. When she turned to give it to him, she realized that he had fallen asleep. Cora took the glass for herself, and picked up her sewing. Hank and Abigail returned about an hour later to find Dave still sound asleep on the porch. Abigail sat down in the swing while Hank went to put up his horse and buggy. Hank joined them on the porch. He looked down at Dave. "Poor old thing," he whispered. Dave's horse was hitched to the porch rail, so Hank took him to the barn to feed and water him. He came back and joined Abigail on the swing, and they sipped lemonade while Cora sewed and Dave slept. Cora held up the little gown so Abigail could see it when Dave woke with a start and sat up in his chair. He looked around, and Hank smiled. "You're all right, Dave. You're safe home. Want some lemonade?"

Dave rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry - I didn't realize how tired I was."

Cora put her sewing away, and poured Dave a glass of lemonade. He took a sip. "Mmm, this is good."

"You've had a tough week," said Hank. "Were you able to get Mark settled with Michael?"

Dave shook his head. "No, not the way I hope to. Michael doesn't want to take the time to be a father. He's enrolled Mark in a military academy in San Francisco, and will take him to the school next week. I tried to talk to him, to convince him that Mark needs - and deserves - to have his time and attention, but..." Dave shook his head. "He just wouldn't listen. He's so determined to be a successful attorney that he doesn't care about being a father."

"Dave, you did your best for both of them," said Abigail. "Some people just don't realize they need help, and sometimes they just don't want to be helped." She was sympathetic, because she had learned that difficult lesson in her years of teaching.

Dave looked at Cora. "Are you all right? I left school Monday afternoon without even checking on you."

"I'm fine," said Cora. "I knew that you had to see about Mark, and the Cartwrights walked me home. The rest of the week went smoothly. I'm sorry for Mark. He seemed to be so angry with me and I don't understand why."

"Mark resists authority of any kind," said Dave. "He didn't used to be that way. When he and Michael first came here, they were together all the time. Michael was still mourning the loss of his wife, and he found comfort in Mark's presence. He was starting his practice, but he found plenty of time for Mark. Then, as he became more successful, he spent less and less time with the boy. Finally, he began spending most of his time in Carson City, and he hired a housekeeper to look after Mark. Mark changed, and he became almost a completely different person."

Hank reached over and put a big hand on the minister's shoulder. "Dave, you've done as much for that boy as anybody could. Forget about it for now. Cora made a cake yesterday, and I think we should try it." They went inside. It was so late in the afternoon that Abigail decided they might as well start supper. Cora mixed up some biscuits and heated the soup. Abigail set the table, and in no time everything was ready. Slices of cake and fresh coffee were ready. Everyone held hands, and Dave said grace. He spoke his thankfulness with true gratitude for friends who were willing to put up with his faults and listen to his concerns.

Monday morning came too early for Cora. She'd enjoyed the evening with Abigail, Hank, and Dave, but she'd stayed up too late. Since Mark was no longer a threat to her, she decided she could go back to her previous schedule and plans. After her household duties were finished, she walked over to the school. Her students hadn't arrived, and she went in and gave the room a good sweeping. Then she organized her desk, clearing up the accumulated clutter of the week before. She stood back and looked the room over with some satisfaction. For the first time in over a week, she felt ready to begin the day. She could hear noise outside, and realized that some of the children had arrived. Cora picked up her bell, and went to the door. As she rang the bell, the children came inside. Little Andy Reid presented her with a flower. "Here, Miss Jones, my mama sent this to you for teaching me to read." Cora smelled it. "Thank you, dear." She found a vial that would serve as a vase, and put it on her desk. Andy smiled when he saw that she had put it where everyone could see it.

After the morning's devotion, Cora called the first graders up to say their alphabet. Andy did especially well, and Cora complimented him on his hard work. She set him the first lesson in his McGuffey reader, and began to work on it with him. "Miss Jones, could I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course, you can, Andy. What is it?"

"My mama was wondering if you was going to offer reading and writing classes for adults like Mrs. Meyers did before she got married."

"Yes, Andy, I plan to start them in January. It isn't so busy on the ranches and farms then, and even though we'll have some snow, it should be easier for adults to have time to come to class and study."

"That's good, Miss Jones," said Andy. "I'll let my mama know."

That evening Cora asked Abigail about the adult classes she'd taught. "I held them on Monday evenings from 6 to 8, and I limited it to reading and arithmetic. Were you thinking of starting adult classes, Cora?

"Well, one of my students asked me about it - Andy Reid. He said his mother was interested."

"Andy Reid?"Abigail thought for a moment. "I don't remember him."

"This is his first year in school - he's only six, but he's very bright and sweet and hardworking," said Cora.

Abigail was still thinking. "Reid, Reid - oh!" She snapped her fingers. "I know his mother. She came to my classes for awhile last year, but her husband got sick and she had to stop. Her name is Lucy. I was so disappointed for her. She was smart, a hard worker, and was making good progress. When are you going to start your classes?"

Cora repeated what she'd told Andy, and Abigail nodded her approval. Hank chimed in. "That's a good idea, Cora. You know your cousin here taught me to read. That's how I first met her." He winked at Cora. "You never can tell - you might catch you a man that way, too."

"Oh, Hank," giggled Abigail. Cora laughed, and the evening ended on a happy note.

The days passed and Cora began to visit the parents of some of her students in the afternoons after school. Seeing their homes and meeting their parents gave Cora an idea of specific needs of the children and expectations of the parents. She also began opening the school on Saturday mornings when many of the ranchers and farmers drove to town to pick up supplies. It was a good time to meet with them, to show them their child's work, and to talk over any problems. The small library began to grow as people donated books to it, and borrowed them. Cora hoped that if Virginia City continued to grow the town would invest in building a public library.

One Saturday she looked up to see Ben Cartwright coming to the school. He took off his hat as she stood up. "Good morning, Miss Jones."

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright." She smiled at him. "Is there something I can do for you? Joe is doing well in his studies. He's a little mischievous, but there really isn't a mean bone in his body."

Ben looked down at the young woman, and thought - not for the first time - how small she was. "No, I'm very satisfied with Joe's progress. He's enjoying school - he's doing his homework and his penmanship has improved drastically." They laughed. "No, I was wondering if you and Hank and Miss Abigail would care to have supper with us tomorrow night?"

Cora hid her surprise. "That's very kind of you, Mr. Cartwright. I'll have to ask Hank and Abigail, of course."

"Of course," said Ben. "You can let me know at church tomorrow." He smiled at her again and left.

That afternoon Cora told Abigail and Hank about their invitation to have Sunday supper with the Cartwrights. Hank leaned back in his chair, and said, "Abigail, it's up to you. Do you think you'll feel like riding out to the Ponderosa for supper?"

Abigail smiled. "I think so. I've always wanted to see the house, and the Cartwrights have a Chinese cook. I've always wondered what his cooking is like. Tomorrow night will be a good time to find out."

Ben approached Cora, Abigail, and Hank the next morning after church. "Well, are we to have the pleasure of your company this evening?" he asked.

Hank grinned at his boss's formal speech. "Yes, and we thank you." He lifted Abigail up into the buggy while Ben assisted Cora. He tipped his hat, and said, "My sons and I look forward to it."

That afternoon Cora went from one thing to another but she was unable to settle on any one task. Finally she announced that she was going for a walk. After she left, Hank asked Abigail, "Does she seem nervous to you?"

Abigail smiled. "Ben Cartwright is the Chairman of the School Board, and Adam Cartwright is a member of the School Board. She having dinner with two of her employers."

Hank shook his head. "I don't understand it. I work for the Cartwrights, too, and they're good, fair men."

"You've known them for several years, Hank. Cora had just met them, and she's shy." Abigail stood up. "We'd better start getting ready. I wonder where Cora's walked to?"

Cora came in just then, and Abigail told her, "We need to be on our way soon. You just have time to smooth your hair while Hank hitches up the buggy."

Ben Cartwright and his sons were outside waiting to greet their guests when the Meyers' buggy pulled up at the Ponderosa. Hank lifted Abigail down while Ben gave Cora a hand. "Miss Jones, I believe you've met my sons, Adam and Hoss." Cora smiled at the two young men. Little Joe ran up and hugged her. "Good evening, Miss Jones, I'm so glad you're here."

She hugged him back. "Thank you, Joe. We appreciate your father's kind invitation."

"Oh, I told him to invite you," said the boy. "I've been telling him how nice you are, and he already knew you were brave from the way you stayed calm when Mark grabbed you."

Adam watched Miss Jones. He'd heard from his father and Little Joe how she'd calmed the child after the incident with Mark Davis, and he'd seen how much Joe's penmanship had improved with her help. He helped Joe with his homework, and had noticed how much Joe enjoyed learning. He offered her his arm. "Let's go inside, Miss Jones. Hop Sing has almost finished making supper." She took his arm, and he noticed that her head didn't quite reach his shoulder.

With Adam on one side and Joe chattering away on the other, Cora began to relax for the first time that day. As they entered the house, Cora was struck by the size of the great room and its huge fireplace. She turned to Ben, and exclaimed, "What a lovely home you have, Mr. Cartwright."

"Thank you, Miss Jones." He indicated the young man standing next to her. "Adam planned it when he was younger than Little Joe."

Cora was surprised and she looked up at Adam. "You designed this house when you were a child?"

Adam smiled. "I'd like to impress you with my genius, but the truth is I had some help. There was an engineer traveling on the wagon train with us when Pa, Hoss, and I were coming West. We became friends, and, after I told him what kind of house we wanted, he drew up the plans and taught me a lot as he did it."

"Adam has his engineering degree from Harvard, Cora," said Abigail, "and he worked at an architectural firm during the summers while he was back East. He designed Virginia City's new courthouse."

"How wonderful that you can put your education to such good use for the territory," said Cora. "I'm sure that you've found your engineering knowledge helpful on the ranch."

Just then a diminutive Chinese man came into the room. "Supper is ready," he said. "You should come and eat it while it's hot."

They went to the table, and Cora was seated on Mr. Cartwright's right while Abigail was seated on his left. Adam sat next to her while Hank was next to Abigail. Hoss and Little Joe sat at the end of the table. They joined hands, and Mr. Cartwright asked Joe to say grace. The boy said a short one, "Thank you, Lord, for everything. Amen."

The food smelled delicious, but Cora was a bit disappointed when Hop Sing placed a platter with a roast in front of Mr. Cartwright. She'd hoped to try some Chinese food. Mr. Cartwright sliced the roast, and served and passed the plates. Hop Sing moved to each person with bowls of vegetables.

After everyone had been served, Ben turned to Cora, and said, "After your experience with one of your students, I'm almost afraid to ask this question, but what do you think of Virginia City, Miss Jones?"

Cora smiled. "It's very different from Boston and Hot Springs, Mr. Cartwright. The political tensions are not as great, and there's less talk of a possible war. The people here have a different kind of energy, and things are less formal. Everyone seems to be more open to trying new things and meeting new people. There's an optimism for the future. Oh, I'm sure Virginia City has problems I've not learned - there isn't a town or a city that doesn't have them - but I like Virginia City and its people."

"Where did you get your education, Miss Jones?" asked Hoss.

"I had gone as far as I could go at our school in Hot Springs, and I was disappointed that I couldn't go away to a normal school to become a teacher. My parents couldn't afford to send me. Then one Sunday at church the minister announced that he had two scholarships available - one for a girl and one for a boy - for Meredith College in Raleigh. I was sitting next to my cousin, James. I punched him and told him to raise his hand. He did, and I did, and we got the scholarships."

Ben looked at her with a new interest. Here was a young lady with determination! "Was your cousin interested in furthering his education?"

"Not at all, Mr. Cartwright. His mind was a million miles away that day, but the offer was for two scholarships, not just one for a girl, and I really wanted it." Cora smiled at the memory. "Besides, it was good for James to get out of the mountains for a bit and go to Raleigh."

"So you got a scholarship? What did your parents think of that?" asked Adam.

"Mother was happy for me. She wanted me to get all the education I could. My father, well, he wanted me to stay on the farm and help out. He told me that my older brothers would help me go to school as soon as they finished college, but I knew they had plans of their own and those plans didn't include helping a little sister become a teacher," said Cora.

"You went against your father?" Hoss was aghast. He couldn't imagine going against his own father.

"Father eventually accepted my decision. Mother persuaded him that it was the right thing for me. Cousin Abigail wrote to him and told him that a woman needed an education if she was to succeed in the 19th century." Cora and Abigail exchanged a smile.

"Well," said Ben, "I've seen your transcripts - you certainly were an excellent student." He looked around the table, and announced. "Miss Jones was first in her class at the Meredith Normal School."

"That's very impressive," said Adam. "Did you always want to be a teacher?"

"Yes," said Cora. "I love learning - I always have - and I wanted to share it with others. Also, I wanted to take my education back to the mountains of North Carolina. There are so many pockets of dreadful ignorance and poverty because so many people are isolated. Some of the northern church denominations have tried to establish schools to reach the people, but the results have been mixed. I thought I might have more success since I came from those mountains. But now...there's talk of war.." her voice trailed off into silence. She caught herself and looked up at Ben. "What a serious conversation for a Sunday supper! You shouldn't have let me run on so, Mr. Cartwright." She turned to Adam, and asked him a question about the ranch.

Ben was surprised by her quick change of subject but realized that she was as adept at avoiding unpleasant topics as his oldest son. After dinner Abigail, Hank, and Ben sat in the great room with their coffee while Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe took Cora out to the barn to see their horses and a new litter of kittens.

"Why is Cora out here with you?" Ben asked Abigail. "Where's her family?"

Abigail and Hank looked at each other. After a moment Abigail nodded, and Hank turned to Ben.

"Have you ever heard of the underground railroad, Mr. Cartwright?" asked Hank

Ben thought for a few minutes. The term was familiar, and then it came to him. "It's an escape route for runaway slaves." His eyes widened. "You mean she - that little woman - helped slaves escape?" He was shocked.

"Yes," said Abigail. "Cora's family was poor, and never owned slaves. Very few families in the mountains own them. Cora had never seen slavery up close until she went away to school. She had a scholarship that paid her tuition and books, but she had to work for her room and board. She had a job at the Normal School, but she also hired out as a seamstress. My cousin is a very talented and hard-working young woman, Mr. Cartwright. She went into the homes of the wealthy to sew for them, and she soon began to see an ugly side of human nature." Abigail's voice broke, and Hank took her hand. "Let me finish it, Abby."

"There was a young slave girl in one of the homes where Cora sewed. She worked in the house as a lady's maid. She and Cora got to be friendly. Cora said the girl always saw to it that she got something hot to eat and drink when she worked there. Cora began to teach her to read." Hank stopped and looked at Ben. "You know it's against the law to teach a slave to read?"

Ben nodded, and Hank went on. "Well, Cora didn't know that at the time, but I doubt it would have stopped her. She had loaned the girl a reader, and the girl's owner caught her with it. She demanded to know who gave it to it. When the girl refused to tell, she was whipped."

"Horse whipped, Mr. Cartwright," interrupted Abigail. "Can you imagine horse whipping a young woman?" Her voice shook and tears sprang to her eyes.

Hank rubbed Abigail's back. "Hush, honey, don't get upset about it now. It's over and done." He continued the story. "When Cora found out about it, she knew she had to do something. One of the teachers was rumored to have abolitionist leanings. Cora went to him for help, and he and Cora helped the girl escape. She got to New York, and she and Cora stayed in touch. She was the first one Cora helped. Cora and her teacher helped several others get away while she was a student. After she finished school, she got a job teaching in Raleigh, and became even more active in the abolitionist movement. She'd been there for three years when her teacher was caught leading a group of runaways. He was tortured, and, before he died, he told the names of some of the people who'd helped him. Cora was one of them." Hank stopped and sipped his coffee. "Cora barely made it out of the city. She had to take the underground railroad herself. She escaped, though, and not all of the people in the movement were able to get away. She made it to Boston, and taught in the schools for the freedmen. She paid a high price. For their own safety, Cora had to break with her family."

Abigail spoke up again. "Her parents died last year from ague, and she couldn't go home. When I married Hank last year, and my job came open, I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for Cora. She could come here and be safe, and have family around her again. No one knows about her, Mr. Cartwright. Her students are not in any danger from anyone hunting her."

Ben Cartwright sat in his leather chair, his palms rested on his knees, open and facing up as if he were asking for guidance. Hank and Abigail realized that he was, indeed, praying, and offered up a prayer of their own.

After a few minutes Ben spoke. "Thank you for being so honest with me. I know it wasn't easy. I believe that Cora will be safe here in Virginia City. I know that she is an excellent teacher, and I can only admire a young lady who would follow the dictates of her conscience at the risk of her own life."

"I thought about talking to Roy Coffee about her," said Hank. "On the other hand, Cora broke the law, and I'm not sure how Roy would feel about that. I also thought about telling Dave Clayton, but he's had so much on his mind with the Davis boy that I haven't talked to him. What do you think, Mr. Cartwright?"

"I think your instincts are right. Slavery isn't legal in the territory, so I doubt if Roy would haul your cousin off to jail. Plus, Roy likes her, and thinks a lot of her. So does Dave Clayton. I think if they knew about her situation, they'd find it easier to keep an eye out for any strangers who might be looking for her," Ben said. "Tensions in the East are high, and I agree with Miss Jones that there might be a war."

Just then the front door slammed open, and everyone jumped. Hoss came in with Joe slung upside down and giggling. Adam and Cora followed, laughing at the antics of the two young Cartwrights.

The mood in the room brightened, and Ben stood up to take his youngest son and turn him right side up. "Well, what's all this?" he laughed.

"Hoss threw me up, Pa, and then he flipped me upside down," giggled Joe.

"I could see that, boy," said Ben. "Did you show Miss Jones the horses and kittens?"

"Yes, sir," said Hoss. Little Joe interrupted. "She likes my pony best. We fed him apples, and we showed her the cows and the chickens, too."

Ben turned to Cora. "Did you enjoy seeing all the livestock?"

"Yes, sir, I did. Joe and Hoss and Adam were wonderful guides, " she said.

Ben looked down at the smiling young woman, and found it difficult to believe that someone so small could have such great moral courage.

The weather grew colder, and Cora went to school earlier to light a fire in the stove so the room would be warm when the students got there. She started brewing tea and coffee to help the children warm up in the morning. One Monday morning after she'd set the oldest students a series of mathematic problems to solve, Andy Reid slipped up to stand next to her, and pulled on her sleeve. "Miss Jones," he whispered.

"Yes, Andy, what is it?" she asked.

"Stacey's crying," he said. Cora looked over at the bench with her first graders. Tiny Stacey Woodward had hidden her face in her hands, but she was drying so hard the tears were falling through her fingers.

"Is she sick?" Cora asked Andy.

"No, ma'am. One of the big boys said she smelled bad and called her stinky. Then he called her Stinky Stacey. It hurt her feelings, and she's been crying ever since. She can't seem to stop now."

"Who called her that name, Andy?" asked Cora.

"It was Seth Green. He's mean sometimes," said the little boy.

Cora stood up and went to the front bench. She scooped Stacey up in her arms, and thought it was like handling a little bird. How could anyone say anything to hurt such a small child, she wondered. Stacey's arms went around her neck, and Cora walked back to her seat. She sat down and rocked Stacey and crooned to her until she stopped crying. Cora looked down to see that the child had fallen asleep. She wiped the tears off the little girl's cheeks.

"Miss Jones?" Joe Cartwright was standing next to her. He had his coat in his hands. "I can put my coat on the floor, and you can lay Stacey down on it so she can rest for awhile."

She was touched by Joe's offer. "That's a good idea, Joe." He put his coat down, and Cora laid Stacey on top of it. She took off her shawl and covered the little girl with it. Stacey slept through most of the morning. The noise of recitations, rustling paper, and squeaky slates didn't disturb her.

Cora woke her gently at noon for dinner. The little girl looked up at her. "Miss Jones, do you think I smell bad?"

"No, dear, you don't smell bad." She felt someone pull her sleeve and turned to see Joe Cartwright standing behind her with a dipper of water. "Here, Miss Jones, I thought Stacey might want a drink of water." Cora thanked him and took it. She helped the little girl take a sip of water. Then she dampened her handkerchief and wiped Stacey's face.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked. Stacey nodded, and Cora told her to eat her dinner. The students stayed inside because it was too cold to go outside. Cora went over to Seth's desk. "Have you finished eating, Seth?" she asked. When he said he had, she told him to come with her. They walked up to her desk, and she sat down and stared at him. He avoided looking into her eyes. She waited to see if he would say anything, but he seemed to be waiting for her to speak.

"Seth, did you call Stacey an ugly name?" Seth looked down at his shoes but didn't speak.

"Did you call her Stinky Stacey?" Cora asked.

Seth sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Why would you say something so mean and hurtful?" asked Cora.

"I don't know, ma'am. Something just gets into me sometimes," he muttered.

"Well, Seth, do you remember when I told the class that I did not allow bullying in my school?" asked Cora.

He looked up in surprise. "Yes, ma'am, but I didn't hit her - I didn't bully her," he said.

"Seth, you bullied her with words. You didn't hit her, but you hurt her just as much by what you said. You will go to the board, and for the rest of the dinner break, you will write, "I will not be a bully," one hundred times. If you do not finish it during the dinner break, you will stay after school and write it until you do finish it. Do you understand, Seth?" asked Cora.

"Can't you just tan me and get it over with?" asked Seth.

"You have a lot of writing to do," said Cora. "I suggest you get started."

The other students stopped to watch Seth for a few minutes, and then continued to read or play quiet games until the dinner break was over. Cora noticed that Amy Green was reading to Stacey, Andy, and the other first graders. They were enjoying the story, and Cora was grateful for their growing library collection.

She called the school back to order, and the afternoon passed quickly. Seth remained when the other students were dismissed, and went back to the blackboard and continued to write. Cora graded papers at her desk, and finished preparing the next day's lessons. About an hour after school, she heard a wagon pull up and a tall man entered the room. "Pardon me, Miss, I'm looking for my boy. He didn't come home from school." The man saw Seth, and walked over to the board. "Here he is - what did you do, boy?"

Seth hung his head. "I called Stacey Woodard a name, and she cried, and Miss Jones said I bullied her."

"Stacey Woodard? Is she that tiny little thing that Nell Rogers took in? Her niece?" Mr. Green looked at Cora. She stood up and came down the aisle to meet him.

"Yes, Mr. Green. Seth hurt her feelings very much, and she friend for most of the morning. I told the students at the beginning of the term that I would not tolerate bullying. I told Seth to write, I will not be a bully, one hundred times."

"Pa, can't you just tell her to tan me? It would be a whole lot fast and easier." whined Seth.

"Well, son, I reckon it would be faster and easier for you, but that isn't the point of this exercise. What did you call her?" asked Mr. Green.

Seth hung his head and mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear it," said Mr. Green.

"Stinky Stacey," repeated Seth. "I called her Stinky Stacey." He stole a quick look at his father and hung his head again.

"Well, Seth, you finish writing your lines here, and, when you get home, you just might get that tanning you wanted." Mr. Green turned to Cora. "How many more does he have to go, ma'am?"

"He's written 75 lines so far, Mr. Green," she said.

"Uh-huh. Well, you just send him on home when he finishes. I'm sorry that this is how you have to spend your afternoon. I'm sure you had other things to do." Mr. Green tipped his hat and left.

It took Seth another 45 minutes to write 25 lines. He didn't seem to be in a hurry, and Cora couldn't blame him, considering the tanning that awaited him.

The next day Seth was at school early. "Good morning, Miss Jones."

"Good morning, Seth, you're here early," she said.

"Yes, ma'am. My Pa said I was to come in early and help you get ready for school today since you had to wait with me yesterday." He held out a covered basket. "Ma made you a pie since you had to stay late with me. Pa said it better not happen again."

"Well, I'm glad of the pie and the help, Seth. Could you bring in a pail of water while I build up the fire in the stove?"

Seth picked up the pail, and carried it out to the well. By the time he came in Cora had a fire going in the stove, and the room was starting to warm up.

"Miss Jones," said Seth. "I'm real sorry I made Stacey cry. My Pa says I have to apologize to her when she gets here."

"I'm glad to know you're sorry, Seth, and that you're going to make amends with Stacey. Please thank your mother for the pie. I'm sure it's delicious."

"Miss Jones, my Pa didn't tan me. I thought he would, but he told Ma he was going to take a letter out of your book and give me extra chores for the rest of the week."

"Oh, well, I'm sure those chores are things your family needs to have done, Seth," said Cora.

"Yes, ma'am, but it was a lot easier when he just tanned me and got it over with." Seth shook his head at his hard luck, and went to his seat. Cora hid a smile behind her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon, and Cora was alone in the schoolroom. She had dismissed her students an hour before, and stayed to grade papers - and think. She took off her spectacles and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and sad. Abigail had told her that she and Hank had shared with Mr. Cartwright the events that had led to her move - her escape, really - to Virginia City. They said he'd been impressed with her actions and certain that no one from back East would be able to find her, but Cora wasn't so sure. The last thing she wanted to do was endanger Hank and Abigail and her students, but what should she do? She thought of moving further West, leaving her family, her students, and sadness overwhelmed her. She buried her face in her arms and wept.

Dave Clayton stood in the door of the school and watched her. He'd wanted to talk with about offering adult classes, but he knew he couldn't talk to her about it now. He cleared his throat. Cora looked up and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingers. She knew her nose was red, and her face was blotchy. It was obvious she'd been crying. Cora was embarrassed, but pulled herself together. She blew her nose, put on her spectacles, and tried for a bit of dignity. "Hello, Dave, I didn't expect anyone to come here this late in the afternoon. How may I help you?"

Dave walked up to her desk, and stood facing her. "I should be asking you that. Cora, if there's something wrong, I'd like to help. I've got broad shoulders and a strong back. I'd be glad to help you bear whatever is troubling you. "

Cora smiled but looked away from him. "Thank you, Dave, but - no, there's nothing you can do. You're very kind, but you just caught me feeling a little sorry for myself. There's really nothing wrong." She smiled at him again, and stood up. "I'd better get home and see about supper." She put on her coat, and they left the school together. Dave walked her home and talked about simple, inconsequential things. She knew he was trying to distract her, and appreciated his efforts. When they reached the house, they saw Hank coming in on Maribel. Hank smiled when he saw them.

"Hello, good people." Hank noticed that Cora had been crying and looked at Dave, his eyebrows raised. The minister shook his head, and Hank didn't mention it. "Cora, I think Abigail wants to see you." She nodded, and went inside.

"Come on, Hank," said Dave. "I'll give you a hand with Maribel." The men went into the barn, and, while Dave unsaddled the horse, Hank got her feed and water. Each man picked up a curry brush and went to work on the horse.

"Cora looked upset, Dave. You know any reason for it?" asked Hank.

"No, I found her crying at the school, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She just said I caught her feeling sorry for herself. Could it be more than that? I thought she was happy here. Her students like her and are learning a lot. Everyone is impressed with her teaching, and support her plans to add adult classes this winter." Dave shook his head. "She's young, though, and a long way from home. Maybe she needs to go back to North Carolina."

Hank made a quick decision. "Dave, she can't go home, not for a long time, and maybe not ever." He told Dave about Cora's work with the abolitionist movement in Raleigh and Boston and her reasons for moving to Virginia City. Dave was shocked.

"Poor little thing," he said. "She's so small and so young that I never thought about her being involved in something so dangerous. I should have realized that she was experienced in dealing with difficult situations when she was so calm with Mark Davis."

Hank agreed. "She's little but she's tough. She reminds me some of my Abby. I think it's in the blood as much as experience. Come on in and eat supper with us. I know there's plenty."

Dave hesitated. "No, Cora's upset and not in the mood for company. Besides, she might talk to you and Abigail about it if a stranger isn't there."

"First of all, you're our friend - her friend - and not a stranger. Second, you're her minister. If she's going to talk to anyone besides Abigail, she'll talk to you. Third, today's Cora's birthday and Abigail's made a cake. Now come on in and celebrate with us."

"All right," Dave grinned. "You talked me into it." Hank clapped him on the shoulder and the men went inside.

Cora had just finished setting the table and was brewing coffee. Abigail was sitting in her rocker, and Hank went over and kissed her brow. "How are you feeling, Abby?"

"Fine, dear, just a little tired." She looked up at Dave. "It's so good to see you, Dave. Did Hank invite you for supper?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did," said Hank. "I told him it was a special day for Cora."

"Good," said Abigail. "We have a special surprise for Cora after supper. I'm glad you'll be here to help us celebrate." She moved to stand up, and Hank helped her. He walked her to the table, and seated her. Dave stood until Cora joined them, and then held her chair. Cora noticed that Abigail had prepared her favorite foods - fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, creamed peas, and biscuits - and realized that her cousin knew it was her birthday. They joined hands around the table and said grace.

Cora appreciated Abigail's efforts, but she found it difficult to swallow. There was just too much to consider. If anyone noticed how little she ate, they didn't say anything. The other three kept the conversation going and discussed a couple of upcoming projects for the church. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, Cora stood up to clear, but Hank stopped her. "Hold on, Cora. You sit down because Abby and I have a surprise for you." The big man stood up and went upstairs. Cora looked at Abigail and Dave, but they just smiled at her and said nothing.

Hank came back downstairs, carefully carrying a cake. He put it on the table and lit the candles. "Happy birthday, Cora, and many happy returns of the day."

Cora didn't feel like celebrating, but she appreciated their thoughtfulness and Abigail's hard work over her birthday supper and cake. She smiled and laughed, and thanked them. Then she took the big knife and cut slices for everyone, large slices for Hank and Dave and smaller slices for herself and Abigail.

"Well, Miss Cora," said Hank, "how does it feel to be 20?"

Dave's mouth dropped open. "20 - you're only 20 years old?"

Cora and Abigail turned and gave Dave a hard stare. Hank looked at the minister in disbelief. He'd never seen the man be so tactless.

"Do I look older, Reverend Clayton?" Cora's voice was as hard and cold as Hank had ever heard it.

"No, no, not at all," sputtered Dave. "It's just that with all your experience - your years of education and teaching and the other - uh, um - well, I just thought you were - well, older. You don't look old at all - I mean, I think you look like a pretty little doll."

Cora and Abigail continued to glare at him, and Hank finally spoke. "Dave, be quiet, man. You're just digging yourself in deeper."

Dave opened his mouth again but before he could say anything, Hank stuffed a big piece of cake in it. Dave looked so surprised that Abigail, Hank, and Cora burst out laughing. Dave managed to chew and swallow it, and was able to laugh himself.

That evening as they were getting ready for bed, Abigail and Hank discussed the evening. "I think Cora was surprised, don't you, Hank? Do you think she enjoyed herself?" asked Abigail as she braided her hair.

"Yes, she acted like she had a good time." Hank hesitated for a minute, thinking about what Dave had told him. "Abby, Dave told me that he caught Cora crying this afternoon at school. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong."

"Crying? Our Cora?" Abigail frowned. She sighed. "Well, a young woman doesn't need a reason to cry, but I'll see if I can find out if there's anything really wrong tomorrow." She tied off her braid, and climbed into bed next to Hank. He blew out the lamp, and pulled her close. Abigail rested her head on his shoulder, and Hank kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Abby. This year has been the best of my life, and, with the baby coming, things just look better. Thank you."

Abigail put her arm across his chest. "I love you, too, dear. I feel so safe and happy with you. Thank you for a wonderful year." They snuggled down and went to sleep.

The next day Cora called the school to order after the dinner break. "Students, the holidays are coming up soon, and I thought it would be good if we held a special celebration for your parents, an Open House. They could visit the school and see your best work. You would take turns reciting some of what you've learned this year. We'd decorate the room. What do you think? Is this something you'd like to do?"

The first graders bounced on their bench in excitement while the older students nodded and smiled. Joe Cartwright raised his hand, and Cora called on him. "Miss Jones, could we have a Christmas tree? It's a German tradition, and we have one at the house every year. We could have a little one here, and we could all make decorations for it."

"That sounds fine, Joe, but where would we get the tree?" asked Cora.

"I think my Pa would be happy to get it for us. I can ask him tonight," said Joe. He was pretty sure his father would agree to donate a small tree and that he could talk Hoss into making a stand for it.

Cora looked around the classroom. One student, Carl Epstein, had his head down. "Now," said Cora, "not everyone celebrates Christmas. Can anyone tell me about a different holiday that falls during the winter about the same time as Christmas?"

Carl's head came up and his hand shot up. Cora called on him. "Hanukkah is a holiday we celebrate in my home. We're Jewish, and we celebrate it for eight nights."

"Eight nights!" exclaimed Mitch Devlin. "Carl, you're so lucky!" He looked around the room. "Can you imagine celebrating Christmas eight nights in a row?"

Cora bit back a smile. "All right, I think we should learn more about winter holiday traditions in different countries or in different faiths. We'll learn about beliefs, foods - anything you can find out."

Cora sat back down, and motioned for the first graders to come up to practice their reading lesson with her. Stacey Woodard pulled on her skirt. "Miss Jones, how are we going to help with the holiday? We don't read good enough to use the big books." Cora looked at the row of sad little faces before her. "Well, Stacey, I have a special project in mind for this class. First, let me ask you - do all of you celebrate Christmas at home?" Six little heads nodded yes, and Cora breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I thought we would practice a song to sing for everyone at the Open House. Would you like that?" Six little heads nodded yes again, and, again, Cora breathed a sigh of relief.

That evening at the Cartwright supper table, Little Joe was bouncing in his chair with excitement. He wasn't allowed to interrupt others or speak without being spoken to at the table, and he was hoping his father would ask him about school very soon. Adam and Hoss noticed that he had something to share with the family, and they quickly finished their conversation about winter preparations for the Ponderosa. "Well, Joseph, how was school today?" asked Ben.

"Oh Pa, it was fun. Miss Jones is going to have an Open House for the parents just before our Christmas break, and she's going to have our best work out where you can see it, and we're going to do recitations, and learn about Christmas traditions from other countries, and winter holidays in other places, and I told her I'd ask you if we could have a little Christmas tree because that's from Germany, and we could all make decorations for it, so what do you think, Pa, can we have a tree? A little one?" Joe paused for breath as his father and brothers stared at him in open-mouthed surprise.

"How could he say all that without breathing?" asked Hoss.

"How could he be so excited about school?" asked Adam.

"Adam, Hoss, if Pa lets us have a tree, would you build the stand for it?" asked Joe.

Ben was as surprised as Adam by Joe's interest in a school project, but he was grateful for it. "Yes, son, I think the Ponderosa can spare a small tree for your Open House. You and your brothers can start looking for it next weekend, and we'll cut it the day of the Open House. How does that sound?"

Joe gave his father a huge smile, and then turned to Hoss. "So, Adam and Hoss, will you build a stand for the tree?"

His brothers looked at him, then at each other, and smiled. "I'll tell you what, Joe," said Adam. "Why don't all three of us build the stand for your school's tree?"

"You'll let me help?" asked Joe.

"Sure thing, Shortshanks," said Hoss. "It's time you learned how to work with us."

Joe leaned back in his chair and smiled at his family. "Thank you."

"So, Joe, did you learn anything else today?" asked Ben.

"Yes," Joe took another deep breath. "Carl Epstein told us about Hanukkah, and guess what, Pa? They celebrate for eight nights, and, at the dinner break, he told us that he gets a present every night for eight nights. Do you think we could celebrate Christmas for eight nights with a present every night?"

Ben tried not to laugh. "I think we'll stick with the traditional Christmas celebration, Joe. Carl celebrates Hanukkah because the Epsteins are Jewish. We celebrate Christmas because we are Christian. I'm very glad that Miss Jones is encouraging her students to learn more about other faiths and cultures." Just then Hop Sing came with the coffee pot and a second glass of milk for Joe. As he poured coffee for the adults, Joe asked, "Hop Sing, I need to know about other faiths and cultures, and how they celebrate Christmas. Do you celebrate Christmas?"

Hop Sing looked at Ben before he answered the boy. Ben nodded, and Hop Sing turned to Joe. "Joe, we celebrate the Winter Solstice with a festival. Do you remember me taking you to see the parade in Chinatown last year?" The boy nodded, and said, "I remember the dragon."

Hop Sing went on. "It isn't a holiday for us, but it is the start of the new year. I can tell you more about it if you like."

Ben said, "That's a fine idea, Hop Sing, if you don't mind. Virginia City's Chinese population is growing, and we should learn more about your culture."

When Cora came home from school, Abigail was waiting for her. "Sit down, dear, and let's talk a little," said Abigail. Cora noticed the tea tray, and realized that Dave must have said something to Hank and Abigail about her crying bout the day before. She took her things upstairs, hung up her coat, and came back downstairs. Abigail had poured a cup of tea for her. Cora sat across from Abigail and folded her hands in her lap. Abigail looked at her and laughed. "I'm not going to keep you after school, Cora. Dave told us he caught you crying yesterday, and we're just concerned that you're not happy here."

Cora looked down at her hands. "I'm worried, Abigail. I'm afraid for you and Hank. I know you told Mr. Cartwright about my work with the abolition movement in Raleigh and why I had to leave, and I'm just concerned about your safety. I think I should leave, maybe go further West. I don't know what to do. I love being here. I was so alone in Boston, and so scared most of the time, and when you wrote me about this job, it seemed like an answer to a prayer. You and Hank have made me feel so welcome, but I'm not sure I should stay." Cora burst into tears, and hid her face in her hands.

Tears rose in Abigail's eyes as she listened to Cora, and began to understand a little of what her cousin had faced alone as a very young woman, little more than a girl. She reached out and pulled Cora's hands away from her face. She pulled Cora towards her until the young woman was kneeling in front of her. She put her arms around Cora and rocked her. "Now, listen to me, young lady. You will stay here in Virginia City. You are a part of our family, and Hank will keep us both safe." She continued to hold Cora until she stopped crying.

Hank came in to find Abigail in the rocker, and Cora sitting on the floor, resting her head against Abigail's knee while Abigail stroked her hair. It was clear that both women had been crying, and that things had been worked out. He turned around and walked down to the International House restaurant. He ordered three steak dinners to go, and had a beer in the bar while he waited for his order. It didn't take long, and he carried the dinners home. When he got there, Abigail was still in her rocker, and Cora was still kneeling on the floor, but they were smiling. They looked up as Hank came in, and Abigail said, "Oh, dear, we haven't made supper."

"Don't worry about it, darlin'," said Hank. "I went down to the International House and got us some steaks." He carried the box over to the dining table and began to unload the contents. Abigail set the table while Cora brewed fresh coffee. After they were seated and had said grace, Abigail asked Hank how his day had gone. They passed the meal in small talk, and enjoyed the rest of Cora's birthday cake for dessert. After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Cora announced that she was going to bed early. Abigail and Hank both told her good night. When she was gone, Hank looked at Abigail. "Did you find out why she was upset?"

"Yes," said Abigail, "she's afraid something will happen to us because of her work with the abolition movement. Oh, Hank, I had no idea she'd been so alone and frightened in Boston. You know she was only 13 when she went to Raleigh to go to school and working with the movement, and 18 when she had to escape that city." Hank sat back and thought. "Well, it makes sense, honey. You know she just turned 20 yesterday."

"Well, I told her that she was to stay here in Virginia City, and that you would keep us both safe." Hank was touched by his wife's confidence, and leaned over and kissed her. There was a knock on the door, and they both jumped. Hank stood up and answered the door. Sheriff Roy Coffee was standing there.

"Good evening, Roy," said Hank. "Won't you come in?" He opened the door wider to let the Sheriff inside.

"Thank you, Hank, I'm sorry to come by so late, but I need to see Miss Cora."

"Come in and have a seat, Sheriff, and I'll get her." Roy came in and sat down while Hank went up the stairs. He knocked on Cora's door. "Cora? The Sheriff is here - he needs to see you."

Cora had just gotten into bed, but she got up and put on her robe. She went downstairs. The Sheriff stood up when she came in. "Miss Cora, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I need to see you."

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, a tingle of fear running down her back. Abigail reached for her hand, and Hank stepped closer to her.

Roy looked at them, and thought how fortunate they were to have each other. "No, not in the way you seem to think. I wondered if you'd be willing to accept some new students in school?"

"Well, I'll be offering adult classes beginning in January," said Cora.

"I've heard about it, and that's good," said Roy, "but I'm talking about children. We have a Mexican family and a Chinese family who just moved to Virginia City, and they're interested in sending their kids to school. Will you accept them?"

Cora stared at the man. "Of course, Sheriff Coffee. I'll be happy to have them in school. Why would you even ask?"

"Not everyone welcomes people of different races, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it," said Roy. Cora realized that Roy didn't know her background, and said, "Don't be concerned about it. I taught in a freedmen's school in Boston."

"The parents of some of your students may be unhappy about these children," said Roy.

Cora smiled. "I've faced worse things than a few upset parents. I look forward to seeing my new students tomorrow."

The next morning when Cora rang the bell, three small boys came in behind the other students. The two little Mexican boys held hands and walked with their heads down and eyes on the floor. Cora took them up to her desk. She took out her roll, and asked the Chinese boy, "What is your name?"

The child answered her. "My name is Eng Bao," and he spelled it for her. "Eng is my surname, but in Chinese it comes first."

"What do you want me to call you?" asked Cora.

"Call me Bao," said the boy. "It means treasure. I am eight years old."

"All right, Bao," said Cora. "You speak English very well."

"Thank you, Miss," said Bao.

"You may call me Miss Jones. Now please show me your school books." The boy showed her McGuffey's First Reader and the North American Arithmetic. She had Bao read for her, and noted that he was on Lesson 20 in the Reader. "Excellent, Bao. How about your arithmetic?" Bao hung his head. "I can count to 100, but I do not like learning arithmetic. I have not progressed in this book, and my parents are very disappointed."

Cora smiled. "We'll work on it, Bao. You will be in the second grade." Cora turned to the two little Mexican boys. She gently lifted their heads and smiled at them. "Good morning, boys. My name is Miss Jones. What are your names?" The boy answered her. "My name is Juan, and my brother's name is Pedro. Our father is Alejandro Martinez. We have a farm."

"Well, Juan, I'm so glad that you and Pedro have decided to come to school. How old are you?"

"We are six. We were born the same day, but I was born before Pedro, so I do the talking for both of us." He held up a copy of McGuffey's Primer. "We are learning our alphabet. We must share our book, but we each have a slate and a pencil. Papa got them for us when Sheriff Coffee told him you would welcome us to your school."

"Well, boys, you are in the first grade, and you will sit on this bench at the front." She stood up and called her school to order. "Class, we have three new students. I'd like you to meet Bao, Juan, and Pedro. I know that you will make them welcome." The children stared at the newcomers, and Cora said a quiet prayer that the boys would be accepted. She walked Bao back to the second grade desk. "Here, Bao, you will share a desk with Michael Spencer." Michael was John Spencer's younger brother. He was a sweet boy, cute with blonde hair and blue eyes, but not a student. Michael smiled at Bao, and slid over to make room for him. Bao smiled back and took his seat. Cora placed Juan and Pedro on the bench in front of her desk, and picked up her Bible. She flipped through the chapters until she found the one she sought, "I was a stranger in a strange land, and you took me in." She read the verses, and hoped her students were listening. After leading the class in the Lord's prayer, she turned and wrote a series of problems on the board, and called her older students up to solve them.

The day was sunny, and even though it was cold, most of the children went outside to play after eating their dinners. Cora watched the children from the door. Juan and Pedro Martinez were playing a game of tag with Andy Reid, Stacey Woodard, and the other first graders. Bao was standing by himself, but Michael and John Spencer, Mitch Devlin, Seth Green, and Joe Cartwright walked over to him. Joe was handing out cookies from his dinner pail. He gave his last one to Bao who broke it in half and handed half of it back to Joe. "Thanks. I'll tell Hop Sing I need more tomorrow so we'll each have one. Hop Sing is our cook. Do you know him?" asked Joe.

"Yes, he shops at my father's grocery, and told him about this school and Miss Jones," said Bao.

Joe pulled out an old ball. "We're going to play catch. Do you want to play with us, Bob?" Bao started to correct him, but then decided Bob was a good American name, and he just nodded. Cora watched as the boys separated and began to throw the ball to each other.

When the dinner break ended, Cora called the school back to order. "Has anyone started to work on their winter holiday project?" Joe Cartwright's hand shot up and he began to wave it frantically. Cora called on him. "I asked my Pa last night about a small tree for our room, and he said yes, and my brothers and I are going to build the stand, and we'll bring it the morning of the Open House so it will be fresh."

"That's a good start," said Cora. "Thank you, Joe. Anyone else?"

Amy Green raised her hand. "I'd like to report on Christmas in England. My grandmother is English, but she lives with us now. She said she'd be happy to tell me about the traditions and customs of Father Christmas."

"Excellent, Amy." Cora smiled, and thought that Amy's grandmother would enjoy spending some time with her granddaughter.

One by one students raised their hands to tell Cora which countries or faiths they'd chosen for their reports. Most of the time it was because they had a parent or grandparent from that country or they were members of a particular faith or culture. Two children had chosen countries because they hoped to visit them the end of the day Cora dismissed the school. She saw Juan and Pedro run to a small dark man with cries of "Papa, Papa." He hugged the boys and, taking them by the hand, walked up to her. He took off his hat, and said,"Buenos trades, Señorita Jones. I am Alejandro Martinez, and I thank you for allowing my sons to come to school."

"Good afternoon, Señor Martinez. It is a pleasure to have your sons as students. I know they will work hard," said Cora.

"Si, they know that to have an education is a privilege not offered to many. Once again, I thank you for this opportunity." He put his hat back on, and walked away with his two boys.

Cora went back to her desk and sat down. She began marking papers when the door slammed open, and Leona Larkin came inside. "I heard it, but I didn't believe it until just now when I saw them with my own eyes." She marched up to Cora's desk and stood there, staring at her.

"How may I help you, Miss Larkin?" Cora asked politely.

"I saw that Mexican leaving with his two brats, and that little yellow boy. I've also heard that you're going to allow a little Jew to talk about Hanukkah during a school Christmas program. I can't believe it!" Leona's voice was high and shrill. Cora resisted the temptation to slap her hard.

"Please sit down, Miss Larkin, and we'll talk about this," said Cora. She kept her voice soft and low, hoping it would cause Leona to lower her own voice.

"No! How can you allow such trash in this school?" Leona's eyes were slits and her voice was louder. She was breathing hard.

Cora took a deep breath and stood up. "Miss Larkin, this is a public school supported by the donations of parents as well as city taxes. Taxpayers, regardless of their race or faith, have a right to send their children here for an education. As long as they want to learn, as along as they come to this school, I will teach them." She met Leona's eyes and stared into them. Leona looked away first.

"How can you contaminate this Christian community?" muttered Leona.

"Miss Larkin, Virginia City has people of many different faiths, including Christianity. Having the children learn about the traditions and customs of other countries and faiths will educate them and, I hope, give them an understanding of the people who live here." Cora continued to speak in a low voice, but she refused to back down.

"You haven't heard the last of this," threatened Leona. "I'll have your job!"

Cora's icy control broke for a moment. "Trust me, Miss Larkin, you wouldn't want my job."

Leona turned to leave, and, for the first time, the two young women saw Dave Clayton and Adam Cartwright standing at the back of the school. Leona turned back to Cora. "Well, Reverend Clayton and Mr. Cartwright have heard about what you're doing here. They'll straighten you out!" She left, slamming the door so hard behind her that the building shook. Adam and Dave walked up to Cora. She remained standing, and hoped that she wouldn't cry if Adam fired her on behalf of the school board. She took a deep breath and waited.

"Are you all right, Cora?" asked Dave. Cora didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded.

Adam went to the water bucket and brought her a dipper of water. She took a sip. "Leona was at the mercantile when she heard about your winter holiday assignment and your accepting three new students," said Adam. "She said she was going to come over here and set you straight about the kind of school the citizens of Virginia City want and expect."

Dave took Cora's hand. "We heard your answers, Cora, and I'm proud of you." Cora smiled at Dave, grateful for his support. She looked at Adam. "I suppose I should have checked with the school board before accepting the new students, but it really didn't occur to me to do so. I've seen senseless prejudice before, but I thought things would be a little different in the West, that people would be more open and accepting of others."

"Roy discussed it with Dr. Martin, Pa, and me before he went to see you last night. We told him we thought you'd approve, but we wanted it to be your decision." Adam looked around the room. "What do you need to do here before you can leave?"

"I need to empty the water bucket and sweep and grade these papers," Cora said.

Adam picked up the broom, and Dave took the water bucket outside and emptied it. The work was done before Cora finished grading the papers, so she gathered up the few she had left to take home. Dave came back inside and put the bucket down. "Dave, I'll take Cora home," said Adam.

"All right," said Dave. He said goodbye to Cora and left. Cora locked the door, and she and Adam left. He lifted her up on his big horse, Sport, and climbed up behind her. They rode through the town, and Cora was surprised when they stopped at the International House. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee or tea?" asked Adam.

"Yes," said Cora. Adam dismounted and lifted her down. They went inside and he ordered tea for her and coffee for himself. They studied each other. Cora saw a tall, strong, handsome young man - the territory's most eligible bachelor. He saw a young woman of great determination and courage. She was pretty with beautiful gray eyes. He wanted to know her better. "Tell me about your time in Boston," he said.

Cora looked at him in surprise. "What can I tell you about Boston? You were in school there, weren't you. You must know it better than I."

"I know Boston very well, but I'd like to hear your view of it," said Adam.

Cora thought for a moment, considering her answer. The waiter brought her tea and Adam's coffee. She sipped it, and Adam winced. "Don't you use sugar?" he asked. Cora smiled. "I got out of the habit of using it because it was expensive." Adam was beginning to realize that Cora's Boston experience had been very different from his own.

"I loved the bookstores," said Cora, "and I enjoyed attending some of the free lectures and concerts. While I was there, I got to meet Frederick Douglass."

"Did you ever go to the theater?" asked Adam.

"Once," said Cora. "Someone gave me a ticket to see Edwin Booth perform in Hamlet. It was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." She looked at Adam. "You have to understand, Adam. Boston was a refuge for me, but I had to be very careful. I taught in a school for freedmen, and I also held informal classes for runaway slaves. My salary was very low, and was provided by some of Boston's wealthy citizens. I didn't mind because I believed - and still believe - that what I did was important. I had little money for anything other than rent and food. I shouldn't have purchased any books, but..." She broke off and sipped her tea. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"When I get a little money, I buy books..." he quoted.

"...and if any is left, I buy food and clothes." Cora finished the quote and laughed. "Yes, that's very appropriate. Do you like to read?"

"Yes, my family thinks I read too much," said Adam.

Time passed quickly as they discussed books and writers. Adam was enjoying their conversation when Cora glanced at her watch. "It's getting late," she said. "I should be getting home to help Abigail with supper." Adam checked his own watch, and agreed. He paid the check and he and Cora went back outside. He lifted her up onto Sport's back and mounted behind her. He took her home, and, as he left her at her gate, said, "I really enjoyed our talk, Cora. I'd like to see you again. May I?"

Cora smiled and said yes. She'd enjoyed their talk as well. She went inside to find Abigail looking out the window. "Was that Adam Cartwright who brought you home?" she asked.

"Yes," said Cora. "He and Dave came to the school this afternoon. Leona Larkin had told them that she was going to straighten me out, and they wanted to make sure I was all right."

"That was kind of them," said Abigail. "You know, dear, Adam is Virginia City's most eligible bachelor." She smiled, and Cora blushed.

That evening Cora went to her room, and pulled a bag out from under her bed. She opened it and took out a wooden instrument and a set of strings. She quickly strung it with three strings, and began to tune it. There was a knock on her door, and she looked up as Abigail opened the door. "Cora, what are you - oh, you have a dulcimer! Is that one your father made?" she asked.

"Yes, someone hired him to build a bed from cherry wood. When he finished, he made me this dulcimer from the leftover lumber."

Abigail came into her room. "It's beautiful - may I?" Cora handed her the instrument, and Abigail handled it carefully.

"Your father had such a way with wood. What are you going to do with it?" asked Abigail.

"I'm going to take it to school tomorrow. The first graders are going to sing a song for the Open House, and I'm going to accompany them. I thought I'd try them on _I Wonder As I Wander." _It's really just a fragment, but I've always loved it and I think they'd enjoy learning it."

The days passed quickly, filled with lessons and preparations for the Open House. Cora had asked Hank and Abigail to keep their ears open for any criticism of her actions in accepting Bao, Juan and Pedro as students. She wasn't concerned for herself, but she felt very protective of the children.

The day of the Open House finally arrived. Adam and Hoss drove the wagon with the Christmas tree in it to the school that morning. Joe rode his pony, but he was so excited he stayed close to the wagon and chattered to his older brothers. Adam finally stopped the wagon, lifted Joe off his pony, and tossed him to Hoss. He tied the pony to the wagon, and the brothers rode to school with Joe between them for safety's sake. When they reached the school, they sent Joe to care for his pony while they moved the tree from the wagon to the school. With their little brother out of the way, they made quick work of getting the tree inside and set up at the front of the room. Cora was there with some of the mothers, and they were decorating the room with pine boughs and ribbons.

Joe came in as they finished. "Aww, you've done all the work," he said to Adam and Hoss. "I wanted to help." Adam clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll have a chance to help Miss Jones today, buddy."

As the students came to school, they found that their day would be very different from what they were used. Miss Jones stopped working long enough to read a chapter from the Bible and lead them in the Lord's prayer. The older students had a final practice of their recitations, and the first graders sang their Christmas carol. Andy Reid had a beautiful voice and was a pleasure to hear, and Cora knew everyone would enjoy the song. Amy Green was artistic and had drawn different representations of Santa Claus, Father Christmas, and Pere Noel on the board.

The day passed quickly, and when Cora dismissed school that afternoon, she was confident that her students would make their families proud. She locked the door and went home. She'd prepared a beef stew the night before that she could reheat. Abigail was getting larger and was finding it awkward to move around too much. Dr. Martin hadn't ordered her on bed rest, but he'd told her and Hank that she needed to rest as much as possible. Cora and Hank were working hard to ensure that she didn't overdo at all. Cora had taken over all the cooking and housekeeping, and Hank helped her as much as possible. He tried to bring supper from the International House at least once a week to make things easier, and Cora appreciated his efforts.

Cora put supper on the table, and then went upstairs to redo her hair before going back to the school. "I'll do the dishes when I get home," she told Hank and Abigail."Do you still feel like coming tonight?" Cora asked Abigail.

"Yes, dear," said Abigail. She and Hank were looking forward to it. They were proud of Cora, and wanted to show their support.

Cora hurried back to the school. She was surprised to see the door standing open. She knew she'd locked it. A bad feeling ran through her, and she walked slowly up the steps. She went inside, lit a lamp, and stared in horror. The pine boughs had been pulled from the windows and thrown on the floor. Her students' papers had been pulled off the walls and torn up. The Christmas tree was on its side with several of its ornaments broken. She moved into the room, and saw that Amy's drawings had been erased, and in its place someone had written profane threats against Cora. Cora heard a sound at the door and looked up to see the Cartwright family standing there. Ben Cartwright came in and looked around. "What happened here?"

Cora shook her head. She looked down to see Joe hugging her. "It's all right, Miss Jones. My Pa will fix it." Adam and Hoss were examining the door. "Pa, it looks like someone kicked the door in - the lock is broken." Hoss said, "I'll go get Roy. He needs to see this before we start cleaning up this mess."

Cora sat down on a bench, her legs would no longer hold her up. Adam sat down next to her. "You're very pale - are you all right?"

"Who would do something like this?" she asked him. "No matter how much they might hate me, don't they realize that the ones they're hurting are the children?"

Adam took her hand and held it. It was ice cold, and he realized that she was shocked. He took his gloves off and put them on her hands. Then he got some water and brewed coffee on the stove. He poured her a cup and held it to her lips. She took a sip and made a face. "It's bitter," she complained. "It's hot," said Adam, "drink it."

Cora took the cup, and turned as Roy came in. He looked at the damage, and noted the words written on the board. He asked Cora if she'd seen anyone hanging around when she left that afternoon, or if she'd seen anyone when she came back to the school. She hadn't. After Roy looked around, Cora picked up her students' papers and taped them together as best she could while Adam erased the ugly words on the board. Joe and Ben put the pine boughs back on the windows, and Hoss straightened up the Christmas tree and repaired the damage to its stand. After sweeping up, Cora realized that there was no damage to the building, and the vandalism wasn't that bad.

By the time families began to arrive, she and the Cartwrights had most things back in place. Amy Green arrived early with her family. Cora quickly explained to her that her drawings had been damaged - not telling her about the hateful words that had replaced her artwork - and Amy drew new pictures on the board. Families brought in food and helped move desks and benches out of the way. The desks lined the walls, and food was laid on it. The benches were set so that everyone could sit. Cora looked at her watch, and saw that it was time to begin. She looked around for Abigail and Hank, and saw them in deep conversation with Ben Cartwright, Roy Coffee and Dave. Abigail looked at her with a worried expression, and Cora smiled her brightest at her cousin. Whoever had tried to stop this program had failed.

Cora called the school to order, and welcomed the parents to their Open House. She picked up her dulcimer, and the first graders lined up at the front of the room. They sang _I Wonder As I Wander_, and Andy Reid's voice rang out in a sweet soprano over the rest. Parents applauded, and the children sat down, pleased with the response to their performance. One after another Cora's students recited poems, speeches, and gave demonstrations of their prowess in arithmetic. They talked about the customs and traditions of Christmas found in different countries. Carl Epstein gave a full explanation of Hanukkah, and Bao Eng talked about the Winter Solstice Festival. Juan and Pedro Martinez talked about La Posada, and, accompanied by their father on guitar, sang Adeste Fideles.

When the performances were over, Cora invited parents to look at their children's work posted on the walls, and enjoy the food and drink. As people milled about tasting Mrs. Epstein's potato latkes, Mrs. Eng's dumplings, and more traditional cookies and cakes, Abigail and Hank pulled Cora aside. Dave joined them as they spoke with Cora. "Roy and Ben told us what happened," said Abigail. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Cora. "The Cartwrights helped me clean up. As a matter of fact, they did most of the work. I think Hoss and Adam have already repaired the door and the lock. Whoever did this wasted their time. Look around - families are talking to each other, getting to know each other. I know you're concerned about the words that were written on the board, telling me to get out, and calling me ugly names, but they were just words. Maybe whoever wrote them got it all out of his system."

"You aren't afraid?" asked Dave.

"I am afraid," said Cora, "but I believe in what I do - I always have. I don't know who vandalized the school tonight, but I won't let them stop me from teaching. I can't let that person win, and I won't let them cheat my students out of a chance to show their families what they've learned, what they've accomplished."

Dave smiled down at her. "Cora, it is an honor to know you." Cora blushed.

As the evening came to an end, parents packed up empty plates and pitchers. They guided sleepy children outside to wagons and horses. The Cartwrights approached Cora. Joe put his arms around her and hugged her. "This was wonderful, Miss Jones, thank you," said Joe. Cora hugged him back. "Thank you, Joe. You worked very hard to make this evening a success. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you for organizing this Open House," said Ben. "It's been a great experience for everyone."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Cartwright," said Cora. She looked down at Joe. "Do you have big plans for your holiday, Joe?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm going to do my chores and practice my penmanship and spelling. Adam says he'll make me a dulcimer like yours. Could he look at your dulcimer, Miss Jones?"

"Of course, Joe," said Cora. She looked up at Adam. "Would you like to examine it now?"

"No, not right now," said Adam, "but if you have time on Sunday afternoon, maybe I could take you for a drive and look at it then?"

"Certainly, Adam," said Cora.

He shook her hand. "I'll look forward to it then." The Cartwrights left, and Cora joined Abigail and Hank. "Are you tired, dear?" asked Abigail.

"Yes," said Cora, "but it's a good kind of tired." She hugged her cousin. "Thank you, Abigail."

"You're welcome, dear, but why?" asked Abigail.

"For not letting me give up a few days ago when I wondered if I should leave."

Abigail took Cora's face in her hands. "You just had a moment of weakness, Cora. We all have them. When it came down to it, you would not have left. You're a Jones, dear, and we never give up." She and Cora laughed, and followed Hank out to the buggy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days before Christmas, and Andy Reid rode his pony down Virginia City's Main Street. He looked right and left, and finally saw what he was looking for. He reined his pony over, and slid off his back. He knocked on the door of Dr. Martin's office. There was no answer, and he knocked again. He was getting ready to knock a third time when a man opened the door, looked out, and then looked down at him.

"What's the matter, son?" he asked. Andy looked up at him.

"I need the doctor," Andy said.

"Well, come on in and get in line." The man stood back and Andy stepped inside. It was warm in the waiting room, and Andy stood and looked around. A motherly looking lady asked, "Where's your coat, child?"

"I forgot it," said the little boy. "My Mama and Papa are sick and need the doctor."

"Did they send you to fetch him?" asked the lady.

"No, ma'am. They're real sick and talking funny. I got scared, and came on my own," said Andy. Suddenly overwhelmed by the enormity of what he'd done, Andy burst into tears. The lady reached out and pulled him into her lap while the man who'd opened the door went over to another door, and tapped on it. Mrs. Martin opened it a tiny bit. "Dr. Martin will be with you as soon as he finishes with this patient."

"Yes, ma'am," said the man. "It's just - well, this little young'un just came in and said his ma and pa are real sick. He's come in on his own and needs help."

Marian Martin looked around the man and saw the child crying in Mrs. Spencer's lap. She went over and touched the little boy's shoulder. "Child, what's wrong?"

Andy looked at her. "My Mama and my Papa are real sick. They won't wake up, and they're talking real funny."

"How long have they been sick?" asked Marian.

Andy sat up and sniffed. "It started the day before yesterday. They acted kind of mad about things, and Papa kept rubbing his arms. Mama had a headache. She made a pot of soup and went to bed. Then Papa went to bed after he fed the stock. They didn't get up yesterday. I brought them some soup - it was cold 'cause I'm not allowed to light the stove - but they wouldn't eat anything. Then last night they started talking funny. I thought Mama was telling a story at first, but then I..." Andy swallowed hard. "As soon as it was light I got on my pony and came for the doctor."

"What's your name, dear? Who are your parents?" Marian asked.

"I'm Andy Reid. My Mama is Lucy, and my Papa is David. I'm named after Papa's father. He was my grandfather." Andy sniffed again, and Marian wiped his nose with her handkerchief. "We have a farm outside town. I go to school." He looked at her hopefully. "Do you know my teacher, Miss Jones?"

"Yes, I've met her, Andy. Now Dr. Martin and I will take you home and see about your Mama and Papa as soon as we can. When was the last time you had something to eat?" she asked.

Andy thought. "I had some soup yesterday. It wasn't good. It was cold, 'cause I'm not allowed to light the stove."

"I think I can do something about that," said Marian. She stood up and held her hand out. Andy hopped off his new friend's lap, and took her hand. He turned and smiled at her. "You're nice," he said. The woman smiled at him. "I hope all goes well for your parents, Andy, and they get well soon."

Marian led Andy in their living quarters. She seated him at the dining table, and put a bowl of hot beef stew in front of him. While he ate, she made him some cocoa. She put the cup of cocoa in front of him, and watched as he drank it. When he put his cup down, Marian smiled at the brown mustache on Andy's upper lip. He smiled back and then yawned. Marian took his bowl and cup, and put them in the dishpan. When she came back, Andy was sound asleep in the chair. Marian carried him into the parlor and laid him on the settee. She covered him with the quilt, and began to put the things she thought they would need at the Reids' in a basket.

By the time Andy woke from his nap, Paul and Marian Martin had seen their patients in Virginia City, and were ready to leave. Andy sat up and looked around. "Well, look who's awake," said Dr. Martin. "You had a good nap, son. How do you feel?"

"I feel good," said Andy. "Are you going to see about my Mama and Papa now?"

"Yes," said Paul. "We're going to leave in just a minute." There was a tap on the door, and Marian opened it. Cora Jones stood there with a large basket on her arm. Andy's face lit up. "Miss Jones!" Cora smiled at her little student. "Hello, Andy. I'm going to go out with you and Dr. and Mrs. Martin to help your parents for a couple of days. Is that all right with you?"

Andy ran to her and hugged her. Dr. Martin smiled, "I think we can take that as a yes."

Paul had hitched his team to his buckboard and tied Andy's pony to the back of the wagon. Paul and Marian sat up on the seat, and Cora and Andy were in the back under a quilt. Since Andy had forgotten his coat, they had wrapped him up in a blanket. Cora cuddled him close to her under the quilt. They were almost out of town when Dave Clayton rode up beside them on his horse, Willow.

"I understand that the Reids are sick, and I wondered if you might need some help?" Paul looked at Marian, and she cut her eyes toward Cora in the back of the wagon. Paul understood, and turned to Dave. "Yes, I think I might need some help with David, and then there's the stock to be cared for, and wood to be chopped, and - and - " He broke off and looked at Marian. "That's enough, dear," she whispered.

Dave tied Willow to the wagon, and climbed into the back with Andy and Cora. Andy snuggled between them, and Dave entertained them all with funny stories. It took a little over an hour to reach the farm. When they drove up, they could hear the low moaning of a cow in pain. Dave jumped out of the wagon and lifted Andy and then Cora down. While they went inside, he headed to the barn. He milked the cow, and then unhitched the horses from the buckboard. He fed and watered them along with the Reid's stock.

Cora went straight to the kitchen with Andy in tow. She saw the cold soup on the back of the stove. It had started to grow a little mold, and Cora stepped outside and threw it away. When she came back, Andy was sitting in a chair, looking a little lost. "Andy, can you get me some firewood? Put on your coat first."

The little boy hopped up and got his coat. He came back soon with an armload of firewood, and Cora built up the fire in the stove. She pumped water into a kettle, and set it on the stove to heat. Dave came inside with a bucket of fresh mild, and Andy went over to him. "Where are you going now, Brother Dave?"

"I was going to gather some eggs, but I've got a problem." Dave sighed and looked sad.

Andy was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where the hens lay their eggs." Dave looked even sadder.

Andy gave him a big smile, and took his hand. "Don't worry, Brother Dave. I know where they lay them. We'll find them together." Dave let Andy lead him back outside. As they passed Cora, he winked at her, and she laughed.

Marian Martin came in the kitchen. "How are they?" asked Cora.

"Their fevers are high, and they're both delirious. Andy probably save their lives by getting help when he did. They need to start drinking liquids as soon as possible."

"I've brought some of my mother's mint tea. She always gave it to us when we were sick - and I've brought a fresh chicken to boil for broth and soup." Cora had emptied her basket, and quickly brewed the tea. She poured it into two cups, and gave them to Marian. Then she boiled the chicken with herbs. Dave and Andy came in with a basket of eggs. "Look how many we found, Miss Jones. I'm a good egg finder." Cora looked in the basket. "You certainly are, Andy."

Dave looked at Cora. "What can I do to help you, Cora?"

Cora looked around. "You could build a fire in the stove in the parlor. I'm not sure how much firewood there is."

"I'll take care of it," said Dave. He went into parlor, and saw that there was very little firewood left. He used what there was to start a fire in the stove, and then went back outside to chop wood. In an hour he was back with enough for the parlor and the stove.

Dr. Martin called him, "Dave, can you help me?" Dave went into the bedroom shared by Lucy and David Reid. The lamp was lit, but it was cold. David and Lucy lay in their bed, moaning. "I want to move Lucy out of here to Andy's little bed. I think they'll do better if they're separated. They'll rest easier for one thing."

Dave pulled the covers off Lucy, and quickly wrapped a blanket around her. He lifted her easily and followed Paul into the parlor. Marian had made up Andy's bed with fresh sheets, and Dave laid the sick woman in the bed. Marian and Cora worked to make her more comfortable while Dave and Paul returned to the bedroom to help David. When both patients had been bathed and changed into clean night things, Cora went back to the kitchen to check the chicken. It was tender, and she took it out of the pot. She dipped broth into two cups. "Andy?" The little boy came to her. "Take this broth to Dr. Martin. It's for your papa. Be careful because it's hot." He took it from her and carried it carefully into the bedroom. Cora took the other cup to Marian, and then sat down and supported Lucy while Marian fed it to her. When Lucy had taken as much as she could, they laid her back down. Marian sat down to keep watch and bathe her with cool water while Cora returned to the kitchen.

She strained the broth, chopped vegetables, and pulled meat from the bones. She put everything back in the pot with some of the broth and fresh water, and let it cook. While the soup cooked, she made dumplings. When the vegetables were tender, she added the dumplings to the soup.

Dave came into the kitchen. "Is there more broth or tea?"

"Yes," said Cora. She filled a cup with broth and another with tea, and handed them to Dave. "The soup will be ready soon." Dave took the cups and went back to the bedroom.

They worked together all day, and by late evening, the Reids were doing better. Their fevers had finally broken, and they were sleeping naturally. Cora had fed Andy soup for supper, and then made him a pallet on the floor in the parlor across from his mother. She settled him down with his primer, and, when she checked on him later, saw that he had fallen asleep. She covered him up.

The adults gathered around the table. Cora had made breakfast for supper - scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, and coffee. She had brought a jar of jam that she and Abigail had put up in the early fall, and opened it. Everyone was tired and hungry, and conversation lagged while they ate. In a few minutes, Paul sank back in his chair and sighed. "Cora, you're a wonderful cook. Did you make that sausage?"

She smiled. "Abigail and i made it from our grandmother's recipe. We're always afraid we add just a touch too much sage."

Dave said, "I think it's perfect as it is."

"Well, hunger is the best sauce," said Cora. She hoped she wasn't blushing, but compliments always made her a little uncomfortable.

Paul sat up in his chair. "We need to make some plans to care for the Reids." He looked at Cora. "Can you spend the night?"

"Yes, Abigail and I talked about it, and she thought I would need to stay for a day or so."

"Can you ride?" asked Dave.

"Yes, of course," said Cora.

"I'll leave Willow for you then," said Dave. "I'll ride back with Paul and Marian tonight."

"Why?" asked Cora. "What if you need her?"

"I won't need her. The Reids have Andy's pony, and, small as you are, you're still too big to ride him - and they have a big dray - who's fine for plowing but not if you need to get somewhere. I don't want you to be out here without a way to get help quickly if you need it. Can you ride astride?"

"I've always used a side saddle," said Cora, "and I haven't ridden much in the past couple of years."

"Willow has a sweet nature," said Dave. "You probably won't need her, but, if you do, you'll be able to handle her."

Dave and the Martins left a little later. Cora checked on Lucy and David before sitting down on the settee. Andy was almost at her feet, and she envied the way he could sleep. She lay down on the settee and shut her eyes, but thoughts - memories - raced through her mind: Pansy, her first black friend, and the scars on her back from being whipped; the faces of the freedmen as they entered her classroom in Boston; the expression on her mother's face the last time Cora saw her - she shivered and sat up. Cora went into the kitchen and took her knitting needles and some yarn from the basket. She decided to make Andy a pair of mittens for Christmas. She'd noticed that he had outgrown the pair he wore to school. The work went quickly even though she stopped to help Lucy and David drink tea or broth whenever they woke up. Cora finally fell asleep, but she woke before sunrise. She put on her coat, and went outside to see it come up. As she stood there, she bowed her head and said a prayer of thankfulness for the Reids' recovery.

She went back inside and put coffee on to make before going out to check the stock. She heard hoofbeats, and looked out to see Dave riding up on a strange horse. He went directly to the barn. In a few minutes he came to the kitchen door with a bucket of milk and a basket of eggs. Cora opened the door for him before her knocked. He put the milk and eggs down, and she handed him a cup of coffee. He took a sip and sighed, "You know just how to greet someone, Cora." He sipped again. "How are Lucy and David?"

"They're much better. I was able to get them to drink tea and broth whenever they woke up last night, and I think they're over the fever." Dave looked at her and saw the dark circles under her eyes and her pale face. He felt guilty that she'd been out here alone with the sick couple all night, but - he couldn't have stayed with her. It would have been most improper.

"Miss Jones?" A high little voice distracted them. Andy stood there, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked over to Cora and leaned against her side. She put her arm around him while Dave put his hand on Andy's forehead. It was cool, and he smiled in relief. "Good morning, Brother Dave," Andy said. He yawned.

"Good morning, Andy," said Dave. He picked the little boy up and Andy whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "We'll take care of it." He put Andy down, got his his shoes and jacket, and dressed the child quickly. They went outside to the necessary, and, by the time they were back, Cora had water and soap for washing hands. The biscuits were in the oven and sausage was in the pan. She had strained the milk, and had a glass for Andy to drink. She scrambled eggs quickly, and served breakfast. The three of them sat down and ate. Andy finished his milk and sank back in his chair and went to sleep. Dave and Cora talked quietly.

"I'm going to look in on David, and see what I can do for him, and then cut some more wood. Do you have enough for today and tomorrow?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. "Oh, Dave, it's Christmas Eve. You have a midnight service tonight, don't you? You must have so much to do. Don't worry about chopping wood - I can do it later."

Dave gave her an odd look. "No," he said firmly. "You've worked yourself almost to death. You don't need to chop wood, too. Besides, I brought a couple of things out for -" he caught himself in time. "I'll leave them in the barn, and you can put them in his stocking later." Dave stood up and picked Andy up from his chair. He carried the boy back to his pallet, and laid him down. Then he went into the bedroom. He came out later with David Reid. David was dressed warmly, and his arm was over Dave's shoulder. They went outside and were back in a few minutes. Dave helped him back to bed. He cut more wood, and then said goodbye to Cora. She watched as he left on Willow, leaving the horse from the livery for her.

Lucy woke up then, and Cora helped her dress and go out to the necessary. She made tea and toast for David and Lucy, and served it to them in bed. They went back to sleep afterwards. When Andy woke up, Cora brought him to the table and they worked on his reading and arithmetic. They went out to the barn and fed apples to the horses and Andy's pony, Buttercup. When they began to get cold, they went back inside. Cora made cocoa for Andy, and he drank it while she heated the chicken soup she'd made the day before. Lucy and David were able to come to the table. David tried not to lean on her, but he was so weak he needed her help to walk to the table.

Andy was so happy to have his parents at the table that he smiled through the meal. He told them how he'd ridden Buttercup to Virginia City for the doctor, and that Dr. Martin had said he'd done right, and didn't they like his Miss Jones? Wasn't she the nicest lady? His parents smiled and agreed. When they'd eaten, Lucy tried to help Cora clear the table. Her legs were weak and trembled. Cora quickly slid a chair under her. "Just rest, Mrs. Reid. You're still sick. This will just take a minute."

The Reids sat at the table and talked with Andy while Cora washed and dried the bowls and cups they'd used. She sat back down at the table and laid her Bible on the table. "It's Christmas Eve," she said. "I'd like to read the Christmas story."

David and Lucy both smiled. "That would be real nice, Miss Jones," said David. "We'd hoped to go to Brother Dave's midnight service tonight, but..." Cora smiled, and turned to Luke and read the old story. Andy sat in his father's lap, and listened. When she finished, David said, "Andy, that was a real pretty song Miss Jones taught you - could you sing it for us now?"

Andy slid off his father's lap, and, standing up straight, sang _I Wonder As I Wander_. His childish soprano was filled with innocence and hope, and Cora thought about the child who'd been born that night and laid in a manger. It wasn't the Christmas Eve she and Abigail had planned, but it was a good one. When Andy finished the song, she and his parents sat silent. Andy climbed back in his father's lap. He yawned, and it broke the mood.

"You'd best get to sleep, boy," said David. He tousled Andy's hair. "Santa won't come if you're awake."

"Papa, I've got my Christmas present already," said Andy. "I asked God to make you and Mama all better, and He did. That's all the present I wanted."

David hugged his son close, and looked across at Lucy. "How did we ever get so lucky to have a boy like this one?" He kissed his son's forehead. "Kiss your mother good night, son. It's time for bed." Andy went around the table and kissed his mother and then Cora good night. He went into the parlor and lay down on his pallet.

"Dave brought out some things that the other children will be given during tonight's service," whispered Cora.

"We bought Andy a book," said Lucy, "and his Papa carved him a set of wooden soldiers." David went into the bedroom and brought out the book, _Animals of the Bible_, and six small beautifully carved and painted soldiers. He gave them to Cora. "Would you mind setting them out for us?"

"I'll be happy to," said Cora. She helped David back to the bedroom, and then helped Lucy change into a fresh nightgown and into bed.

When everyone was in bed, Cora sat down on the settee and finished Andy's mittens. She put on her coat and went out to the barn where she found an orange, candy, and a whistle Dave had left that morning. When she came back inside, she found a clean sock of Andy's and put the small things inside with the mittens on the top. Then she laid the stocking on the table at Andy's place with the soldiers and the book standing beside it.

She lay down on the settee, so tired that she fell asleep right away. She woke to feel Andy tugging at her sleeve. "Miss Jones, Miss Jones, wake up. You have to see!" Cora opened her eyes. Lucy and David Reid were sitting at the table, smiling at her. She yawned and sat up. "Good morning, Andy, and merry Christmas!"

"It is a merry Christmas, Miss Jones. Look!" Cora stood up and walked to the table.

"Andy didn't want to empty his stocking until you could join us, Miss Jones," said Lucy. She poured Cora a cup of coffee and passed it to her.

Cora smiled and sat down and watched as Andy exclaimed over his book and his soldiers. Then he turned his attention to his sock. He tried on the mittens right away. "Look, Mama, they're a little too big. I'll get plenty of wear out of them." He blew his new whistle. The first time everyone laughed, but when he did it again, his father said, "Son, I think that's an outside toy." Andy put it down and found the orange and candy. He handed a piece to his father, mother, and Cora, leaving one piece for himself. They all thanked him. "We could eat it now," said Andy. He looked so hopeful that they laughed. Everyone unwrapped their candy and ate it.

David stood up. "Get your coat, son. We need to see about the stock." Andy ran and got his jacket, and he and David went outside.

"Ill bet you never thought you'd spend your Christmas looking after folks," said Lucy.

"One thing I like about Virginia City is the way people help each other," said Cora.

"David and I are from New York City. We lived in a tenement, and had family all around us. That part was good, but people were so crowded that there was a lot of sickness. The first year we were married three families in our building died from cholera. David said we needed to get away, and we saw an advertisement in the paper about the government wanting people to settle out west, so we came. Andy was born on the way out here. I was worried about having a baby away from my mother and sisters, but the women on the wagon train were so kind. They helped us, and we helped them. That was the first experience David and I had ever had with that kind of neighbor."

David and Andy came back. "Miss Jones, I appreciate all you've done for us, but we're getting better now. You should spend Christmas Day with your own people. I've saddled the horse for you."

He seemed a little brusque, but Cora understood. He was independent and proud, and he took care of his own. He'd had to accept help this time and was a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, Mr. Reid." Cora stood up and put on her coat. She picked up her basket, empty now except for her knitting needles, and went outside. Andy hugged her goodbye, and Lucy thanked her and wished her a merry Christmas. David held the horse while Cora mounted. She rode off, glad to be going home.

The horse was a docile old fellow, and plodded along to Virginia City. Cora tried to make him go a little faster, but it seemed he had only one speed, and it was slow. The rocking motion made her sleepy, and Cora dozed off.

"Miss Jones? Miss Jones! It's time to wake up, Miss Jones." Cora opened her eyes and blinked. She was in a stable, and she looked down at the wrinkled face of Toby Maguire. "Mr. Maguire?"

"Yes, ma'am, it's me. You went to sleep riding old Whiskey here. I hated to wake you, but you'll be more comfortable at home in your own bed." Maguire reached up and lifted her down from the horse's back. Cora staggered, and he caught her arm. "Reckon you're a little stiff." He took her basket.

"How much do I owe you for the loan of the horse, Mr. Maguire?" she asked.

"Not a thing, ma'am. Sheriff Coffee said you were out nursing a family, and the church and the town would pay for your use of the horse."

"Well, that's very generous," Cora said. She reached for her basket, but Maguire held on to it. "I'm going to see you home, Miss. You must be worn out to sleep all the way through town."

"What? Oh, no!" Cora felt her face burn. "Did anyone see me? Besides you, I mean."

Maguire assured her, "Oh, yes, ma'am, everyone saw you. Old Whiskey took you right by the church as it was letting out, and then right down Main Street past the Bucket of Blood - it's always full on holidays."

Cora wished the earth would open and swallow her up. Maguire talked on and on as they walked home, but Cora didn't hear a word he said. She was so embarrassed. They reached home, and Hank opened the door before Maguire knocked. "Here's your wandering one," Maguire said as Hank stood back to let her enter. Abigail met her and began untying her bonnet strings as if she were a child.

"Thank you for seeing her home," said Hank. "Come in for some coffee."

"No, thanks, Hank. I got to get home to my own good wife and a Christmas dinner. I was feeding the horses at the livery stable when old Whiskey came walking in with her sound asleep on his back." With a wave and a "Merry Christmas," Maguire left.

Abigail helped Cora off with her coat and sat her down with a cup of tea. "It is a merry Christmas now that you're home. How are the Reids?"

Cora tried not to yawn in her cousin's face. "They're better, still weak, but they'll be all right, I think."

"Well, now that you're here, we'll celebrate Christmas and then you can go to bed," said Abigail. They were sitting at the table. Hank passed the Bible to Abigail, and she turned to Luke. She read the Christmas story and, when she finished, there was a slight pause.

"Excuse me," said Cora. "I need to get something from my room." She ran up the stairs, and pulled three boxes out from under her bed. She carried them back downstairs and handed one to Hank and two to Abigail. Abigail opened one, and took out two nursing jackets. She held them up one at a time and looked at them carefully. They were beautifully made with tiny stitches and of such clever construction that Abigail knew she'd be able to nurse the baby with none the wiser. "They're exquisite, Cora, thank you."

She opened the second box, and found baby dresses and gowns. At the bottom of the box was a long white christening gown with a matching bonnet and booties. Abigail was speechless. She held it up so that Hank could see it, too. "Cora, it's beautiful! Oh, Hank, our baby will be the best dressed child in Virginia City!"

Cora smiled. "It may not be finished, Abigail. If you have a girl, I'll add lace to the gown and bonnet."

Hank opened his box, and took out two shirts made of denim fabric. "Thank you, Cora. These are just what I needed." Abigail reached over and felt the cloth. "This fabric will hold up much better than your other shirts. Was it hard to work with, Cora?"

Cora shook her head. "Not really, once I got used to it." She yawned.

"We have a gift for you, but you have to put your coat on to see it," said Abigail. They wrapped up well, and went outside to the barn. There, standing between Maribel and Buddy, was a lovely little gray mare. Hank brought her out so that Cora could see her better. He handed Cora an apple from his pocket, and she fed the little horse and stroked her nose. "Do you like her?" asked Hank.

"She's beautiful," said Cora.

"She's yours," said Abigail. Cora's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No - no, I can't - it's too much," she protested.

Abigail and Hank laughed. "We thought you needed a horse of your own. Mr. Cartwright caught this one and thought it would be perfect for you. She's got a sweet nature and a short, easy gait. Adam trained her special. There's one thing, though," said Hank, and his tone was serious.

Cora looked up at him, and he continued, "I want you to learn to ride astride. It's safer for you out here. You'll have better control over the horse. I'll teach you, and it won't take you long to learn." He grinned. "Anyone who can ride old Whiskey while she's sound asleep shouldn't have any problems at all." His joke was so good natured that Cora had to laugh even though it was at her own expense.

Hank showed her a small saddle. "Maguire sent this saddle over for you. It's used, but it's got a lot of wear left in it."

"Mr. Maguire - from the livery stable?" asked Cora.

"Yes," said Abigail. "He's Amy Green's grandfather. He says that she's learned a lot from you, and she's improved - she doesn't giggle near as much as she used to."

"It's very kind of him, but..." Cora looked at the saddle, her new horse, and imagined riding her away over the desert. All of her objections died away. She turned to Abigail and hugged her, and then she reached over Abigail's shoulder and took Hank's hand. "Thank you both so much, and merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before Christmas, and all through the house Little Joe was rambling, searching for presents he knew were hidden somewhere. He slipped into Adam's room, and looked under his bed. There was nothing there, not even dust. He started to go through Adam's chest, but lost his nerve. He knew from past experience how much Adam valued his privacy - and had a hand as hard as a bed slat when he had to discipline Joe.

Joe decided to check Hoss's room. He looked under Hoss's bed, and sneezed from the dust. Oh, there was something - no, it was just a plate with a stale crust and an apple core on it. Little Joe grasped it and was backing out from under the bed when he felt something grab his belt and haul him out fast. He stared up into the outraged face of his father.

"Joseph Francis Cartwright!" What are you doing in your brother's room looking under his bed?" demanded Ben.

"N-n-nothing, Pa," stammered Joe. "I was just cleaning up a little bit. See - I found this plate under there. It might attract mice, and you know how Hop Sing feels about mice." Joe held up the plate.

"Is that all you were doing under there? Don't lie to me, boy!" Ben released Joe, and stared down at him with his arms folded.

Joe looked up at his father and realized that the worst thing he could do was be less than honest with him, no matter the consequences. He looked down at his feet, and muttered, "No, Pa, I was snooping - looking for my Christmas presents." He peeped up at Ben, and saw that he was frowning. "I'm sorry, Pa."

"Well, at least you told me the truth," said Ben.

"Are you going to tan me, Pa?" asked Joe.

"No, but you going to perform some extra chores. You'll apologize to Hoss and clean his tack. You'll clean out the chicken coop for Hop Sing today, too."

A sudden thought occurred to Ben, and he asked, "Joe, you didn't go into Adam's room, did you?"

Joe looked down and muttered, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry."

Ben sighed and shook his head. "You know how Adam feels about his privacy. Well, you apologize to him, and clean his tack as well. I'm very disappointed in you, Joseph. You're too old to behave this way. Take the plate down to Hop Sing."

Ben stood back and gestured for Joe to leave the room. He left Joe in the hall and went to his own room.

Joe stood in the hall, and watched his father. He wished Ben had tanned him. It would have hurt for awhile, but it would have been over. He took the plate down to the kitchen and left it for Hop Sing. Then he went back to his room, changed into his oldest clothes, and went out to the chicken coop.

That evening Joe was very quiet. Adam and Hoss watched him as they sat in the great room waiting for supper. They knew Joe had had a bath - his hair was still damp. They had bathed, too, and put on their Sunday suits. The family planned to attend the Christmas midnight service in Virginia City. It was the first time Reverend Clayton had held a midnight service, and Ben wanted to support him.

Adam sat reading in his favorite wing chair, and Hoss was on the settee. Joe was curled up on the floor with his toy soldiers, but he wasn't playing with them. A giant tree stood across the room from the fireplace, and Adam and Hoss kept waiting for Joe to ask for the candles on it to be lit. "Something wrong, Joe?" asked Hoss. Joe looked up at his brother, and Hoss saw tears in the boy's green eyes. "Tell me what it is, Joe. It can't be that bad."Hoss reached down and lifted the boy into his lap.

Adam put his book down and moved over to sit on the table in front of his brothers. Tears rolled down Joe's cheeks, and Adam wiped them away with his fingers. "Tell us what's wrong, boy. You can't have gotten into that much trouble on Christmas Eve," said Adam.

Joe sniffed. "I went into your rooms looking for my Christmas presents. I looked under your beds, and Pa caught me in Hoss's room." He looked up at them. "I have to apologize to you for snooping in your rooms, and clean your tack for you. I've already cleaned out the chicken coop for Hop Sing."

Adam and Hoss looked at each other and then at Joe. Hoss cuddled the boy, and said, "Well, there's no harm done, Joe. You've learned your lesson, and I don't think it will happen again, will it?"

Joe shook his head. Adam put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "You're all right, boy. Pa's tanned you before, and you've never been this upset."

"That's just it, Adam," said Joe. "Pa didn't tan me this time. He gave me extra chores, and then he said he was very disappointed in me. Pa's never told me I disappointed him before, and I don't know what to do to make it better." Joe dropped his head in his hands and sobbed.

Adam stood up and lifted Joe from Hoss's lap. He held the child, rubbing his back and murmuring to him. "Let's go outside and walk around, little buddy. Things aren't that bad." Adam carried Joe over to the door, put him down, and got their coats. They went outside, and Hoss hoped that Adam could cheer Joe up before supper.

He looked up as Ben came down the stairs, and looked around for his sons. "Where are Adam and Joseph?" he asked.

"Adam took Little Joe outside," answered Hoss. He realized that his father was still angry with Joe since he'd called him Joseph.

"Outside?" barked Ben. "It's almost time for supper."

He strode to the door, but before he opened it, Hoss asked, "Pa, could I talk to you about Little Joe?"

"What about him?" snapped Ben. "I caught him in your room this afternoon, and he admitted that he'd already been in Adam's room. He was looking for his Christmas presents - he's too big to act that way, Hoss. He needs to learn some self-restraint, some patience, some respect for the privacy of others."

"That's true, Pa. Joe told me and Adam that he'd been in our rooms. He apologized, and told us he would clean our tack for us. But, Pa, he's real upset - " said Hoss.

"Be quiet, Hoss," growled Ben. He rubbed his forehead. It ached. As a matter of fact, he ached all over. He felt tired and miserable, and wished that he'd never told Reverend Clayton they would attend the midnight service. He didn't want to go out tonight, and he didn't want one son telling him how to handle another. "Go get your brothers, Hoss. It's time for supper."

Hoss found Adam and Little Joe in the barn, feeding apples to the horses. Joe was smiling as Adam told him a story about traveling West. "Boys," said Hoss, "come on back inside. It's time for supper."

Joe stopped smiling, and hung his head. "I'm not hungry."

Adam put his arm around Joe. "Now, Joe, Pa was just tired this afternoon. You know you were wrong, but you've done most of what he asked. Things will be fine. We'll go to church tonight, and enjoy Christmas tomorrow."

Hoss agreed. "You'll see, Joe. Now come on in and eat supper. You know Pa won't excuse you from the table, anyway."

They went inside to find supper on the table, and Ben already seated. "Well, it's about time you three came inside. Sit down and eat. We'll need to leave soon if we're to get to the church on time."

Adam thought Ben's voice sounded a bit hoarse, and he looked pale and tired. He wondered if his father were ill. "Pa, you know we can spend Christmas Eve right here. I can make some popcorn, and you can read us the Christmas story. We don't need to go into town."

"This is the first Christmas we've had a midnight service, and I want to see that Joe and Hoss experience it. I know that you enjoyed this kind of service when you were in school in Boston, Adam. I didn't think you'd be so selfish as to deny it to your brothers!" Ben snapped.

Adam's eyes widened at the rebuke, and Hoss stared in surprise at his father. Little Joe put his head down so Ben wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Ben served the plates and passed them. Joe put his napkin in his lap, but didn't reach for his knife and fork.

Ben looked at him, but, before he could say anything, Adam reached for the boy's plate, and said, "Let me help you cut your steak, Joe." He cut it into tiny pieces, and put it back in front of the boy. "There you go." Joe looked up at his oldest brother, and Adam gave him a wink. Joe picked up his fork and began to eat.

They finished their meal in silence. "Adam, take Joe upstairs and wash his face. Hoss, come with me and saddle the horses," said Ben. His sons moved quickly to obey, hoping to avoid any more clashes with their father. Hoss saddled Chubb and Sport in the time it took Ben to saddle Buck. Hoss noticed his father was moving slowly, and wondered if he was feeling well.

Adam and Joe came out, and Joe looked around for his pony. Hoss whispered to them, "I didn't saddle your pony, Joe. He can't keep up with us. Ride with me or Adam."

Adam quickly whispered back, "You take him, Hoss. I want to keep my eye on Pa. I think he's getting sick."

Hoss mounted Chubb, and Adam boosted Joe up to sit behind his brother. Joe wrapped his arms around Hoss's waist, Ben and Adam mounted up, and they headed for Virginia City.

The air was cold, but the night was clear and the sky was filled with stars. Ben usually enjoyed riding at night, but tonight he felt tired and ached all over. He'd meant to lie down and rest before supper, but he'd been so irritated with Joe that he couldn't relax. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and sagged in the saddle. Adam quickly rode up beside him. "Pa, are you all right?"

Ben tried to say he was fine, but he couldn't get the words out. Adam caught his arm to steady him, and Hoss and Joe rode up on his other side. While Hoss steadied their father, Adam dismounted from Sport, and handed the reins to Joe. Then he climbed up behind Ben, and put his arms around his father to hold him in the saddle. They turned back to the Ponderosa. Ben could hear Adam murmuring, "It's going to be all right, Pa. We're going to get you home. You'll be all right." Ben tried to tell his son not to worry, that he was fine, but he just couldn't say anything. He never knew when they reached home, when Adam eased him down off Buck and into Hoss's arms. He never knew when Hoss carried him upstairs or heard Little Joe run into the house and call for Hop Sing. All he knew was that he was more tired that he'd ever been, and that he wanted to go to bed and never get up.

Dr. Paul Martin came down the stairs and looked at the two young men waiting for him. Little Joe was sound asleep on the settee, covered with a blanket. Paul motioned for Adam and Hoss to join him in Ben's office alcove. "I don't have to tell you that your father's very sick. How was he today? Did he seem sick?" Adam and Hoss looked at each other, and Adam answered, "He was very short-tempered and irritable, even with Joe."

Hoss said, "I noticed that he was moving real slow when we were saddling the horses tonight. Pa moved like he was real sore."

Dr. Martin nodded. "That sounds right. Boys, your father has influenza. There are several cases in Virginia City. You'll need to keep him quiet and try to get liquids in him. We need to get his fever down. Wash your hands with soap after you feed him or do anything for him. You don't want to catch it."

"What about Little Joe?" asked Hoss. "Should we send him away?"

"He's already been exposed to it, Hoss," said Paul. "Besides, where could you send him? As I said, there are already several cases in Virginia City, and I think it's going to get worse. Just take the same precautions with him that you do for yourselves. Boys, you don't want this to progress to pneumonia. If that happens, well..." his voice died away.

Hop Sing came in just then with a cup of hot coffee and handed it to the doctor. "Thank you, Hop Sing." He took a sip. "That's good."

"Breakfast is ready, Dr. Martin, and I've made up the guest room for you," said Hop Sing.

"Thank you, Hop Sing," said Paul, "but I need to get back to town - I have other patients to see."

"You should eat before you leave," said Hop Sing. "Come and sit. I'll wake Little Joe. It's time for you all to eat." The men moved towards the table as Hop Sing gently woke Joe. The boy seemed half-asleep, but he joined them at the table. Hop Sing placed a glass of milk in front of him, but Joe just stared at it until Hop Sing said, "Drink your milk." Joe took the glass and drained it.

Adam sat in Ben's place and served the plates. As he passed them, he asked Paul, "Who else is sick?"

"Mrs. Devlin and Mitch, Amy Green, the whole Spencer family - they had to close the mercantile. Roy Coffee is sick, too, but I think part of that may be overwork. Both his deputies are down with it. David and Lucy Reid are sick. Their little boy, Andy, was trying to take care of them by himself. He came to town early yesterday morning to get some help. Marian and I drove out to see about them, and Cora Jones went with us. She stayed to nurse them. I was going to ask Ben if I could bring the boy here, but..." Paul's voice died away.

"Paul, lie down and take a nap at least. You've been up with Pa since the early hours this morning, and you'll be sick yourself if you don't get some rest," said Adam.

"Don't tempt me," said Paul. He finished eating and left.

After Dr. Martin left, Adam said, "I'll take the first watch, Hoss. Joe, can you -" He broke off as he saw his little brother was sound asleep in his chair.

"I'll put him to bed and do the chores," said Hoss. "It isn't going to be much of a Christmas for him." He carried Joe upstairs and laid him on his bed, slipped his boots off, and covered him with a quilt. Joe never stirred, and Hoss kissed his forehead. "Rest easy, Punkin."

He went to his own room, and changed out of his Sunday clothes, and then headed down to do the chores. When he finished, he went back inside. Hop Sing had put a platter of doughnuts on the table, and Hoss grabbed one as he went by. He stopped and looked in on Joe. The boy was still asleep, and Hoss went in and felt his forehead. It was cool. He breathed a sigh of relief, and went down to his father's room where he found Hop Sing and Adam giving Ben a cup of broth. They didn't need his help, so went to his own room, slipped off his boots, and lay down. He didn't think he could sleep, but the sun was shining in through the window when he opened his eyes, and he realized it was almost noon. He got up and went to his father's room. Adam was bathing Ben's face and neck, and Hop Sing had put a bowl of steaming herbs near the bed.

"How is he?" asked Hoss.

"He still has a fever," said Adam. "He started coughing last night, and Hop Sing brought the bowl of herbs. It seemed to help."

"Let me take over here, brother," said Hoss. "You look tired, and you need to get some rest." Adam and Hoss changed places, and, as Adam left the room, Hop Sing reminded him, "Wash your hands good with soap and water."

Adam went downstairs and pumped cold water into a dishpan. He added some hot water from the kettle Hop Sing kept on the back of the stove. He scrubbed his hands and face. When he went back upstairs and looked in on Joe. The boy was still asleep, and Adam slipped in to feel his forehead - cool. He heaved a sigh of relief that Joe wasn't sick and went to his room. There he took his boots off, and changed out of his Sunday suit. He lay down on his bed, and went to sleep. It seemed he'd been asleep only a few minutes when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Little Joe standing there.

"Adam?"

"Come in, Joe. What's wrong?" asked Adam.

"I tried to go in and see Pa, but Hoss said I had to stay away from him. Is Pa real sick, Adam? Is he going to die?" Joe asked.

"We're all working real hard to see that he doesn't, Joe. His fever has come down a bit, and we've been able to get him to take some broth, tea, and water. Dr. Martin and Hop Sing know just what to do for him, and Hoss and I are helping them," said Adam.

"I want to help, too," said Joe.

"The best way you can help is by doing your chores and minding Hop Sing, Hoss, and me," said Adam. He yawned. "I'm sorry, Joe, I just really need to get some sleep." He turned over and was asleep before Joe left the room.

Joe went back to his own room, and got dressed. He went outside to collect the eggs and milk the cow, and realized that someone - probably Hoss - had done his chores for him. Joe looked around to see what else he could do that would help his brothers. Remembering the extra chores that Pa had assigned him the day before, Joe cleaned Hoss's, Adam's, and Ben's tack. Then he mucked out the stalls and spread fresh straw. He was just putting the rake away when he heard Adam calling him. He went outside to see that it was almost dark. Adam stood on the porch. "Joe, what were you doing in the barn?"

"I was cleaning the tack," said Joe. Adam nodded, remembering the extra chores Joe had been assigned.

"Come on inside - it's getting cold out here." He put his arm around Joe's slim shoulders, and they walked back inside. The great room was dark, except for the firelight. The large Chrismas tree stood as a forlorn reminder of the almost forgotten holiday.

"Adam, I'd like to see Pa," said Joe.

"Joe, buddy, Pa is very sick, and you might catch it. We've got to keep him calm, and let him rest."

"Please, Adam," the boy begged. "I'll be quiet. I'll stand in the door, and he won't even know I'm there." Tears welled up in Joe's eyes, and Adam was tempted to give in to him, but if Joe got sick, too - Adam shook his head. "Joe, I'm sorry - I wish I could, but maybe tomorrow - if Pa's feeling better."

Joe broke away from him, and rain up the stairs. He wen to his room, and Adam waited to hear the door slam. Joe closed it softly, and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. Young as he was, the boy was extraordinarily considerate of those he loved.

Adam went into Ben's room. Hoss and Hop Sing had just finished bathing him and changing his nightshirt."What happened here?" asked Adam.

"Mr. Cartwright will feel better if he's clean," said Hop Sing. "His fever is a little lower, but he's still very sick. If you'll sit with him, I'll go make supper." The small man left the room, and Adam looked at Hoss. "Why don't you take a break, Hoss?"

Hoss started to leave, and Adam said, "Oh, um, Hoss, can you look in on Little Joe. He wanted to see Pa, and I had to tell him no. He's pretty upset," said Adam.

"I'll look in on him," said Hoss. Adam heard him knock on Joe's door. There was no answer, and Hoss opened it and went inside. In a minute he came back out. Adam looked up as Hoss stepped just inside their father's room. "He's crying pretty hard," said Hoss, "and he told me to leave him alone."

"I'm sorry," said Adam. "I just want to keep him safe."

"I know, big brother," said Hoss. "You're doing the right thing." He turned around and left, and Adam heard him go to his own room.

Adam sat down in the chair next to his father's bed. Ben stirred restlessly, and Adam took his hand. It was big and rough, worn with hard work. Ben muttered in his sleep, and Adam thought he said, "Liz, come here." He dampened a cloth in the basin of cool water and bathed his father's forehead, neck, and chest. Adam hoped the fever was dropping - no, it was just wishful thinking on his part. Adam lifted Ben's head and tried to get him to drink some water, but he couldn't get it down. He decided to get ice chips and went down to the kitchen.

Joe heard his brother's footsteps as he left their father's room, and he quietly opened his door. He had taken his boots off, and, in his stocking feet, slipped into Ben's room. He looked at Ben lying still and quiet under the covers. His father was very pale, and Joe wondered if he were dead. He threw himself on Ben's chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. There was nothing, and Joe almost screamed, but then - there it was, slow and steady. "Don't die, Pa," he whispered. "Please don't die and leave me. I know you're disappointed in me, but please stay here." He sat up to look at his father's face, but there was no sign that Ben had heard him. Joe heard Adam coming up the stairs, and ran quietly back to his room. He'd thought seeing Pa would make him feel better, but he felt worse instead. In spite of what Adam had told him, Joe had thought his father would be awake and forgive him. He lay down on his bed, covered his head with his pillow, and sobbed.

It was late when Hop Sing called them to supper. Hop Sing entered Ben's room with a cup of beef tea, and told Adam to go downstairs and eat. Adam stopped and knocked on Joe's door. There was no answer, and he opened it and looked in. The room was dark and cold - the fire had gone out - he could barely make out Joe's small shape on the bed. He stepped into the room, and put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Come on, buddy, it's time for supper."

Joe raised his head. "I can't - Adam, I just can't ..." Adam pulled him up and put his arms around him. Joe laid his head on Adam's shoulder, and Adam could feel his entire body shuddering with tears. Adam lifted him as if he were a toddler, and carried him downstairs. He walked into the great room with Joe, and Hoss, already seated at the table, looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pushed a chair out for Adam. Adam sat down next to him with Joe in his lap. Hoss reached over and felt Joe's forehead. "It's a little warm, but it's damp."

Adam took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears from Joe's face. He held it to Joe's nose. "Blow." Joe's blew his nose, and sat up in his lap. "Now listen to me, Joe," said Adam. "Pa's sick, but he's going to be fine. You, on the other hand, little brother, are going to make yourself sick if you go on this way. You cleaned the tack this afternoon - "

"That's not all he did, Adam," said Hoss. "He mucked out the stalls, and fed the stock."

Adam looked at Joe in surprise. He hated cleaning the barn, especially the stalls, and usually did so only under extreme threat from Ben and close supervision by Adam. Joe looked at his brother with wet eyes. "You said the best thing I could do was to help you and Hoss, and I thought doing the barn chores today would help you the most."

"Well, it did," said Hoss. "After working so hard today, you have to have an appetite. Now Hop Sing made this good supper for us, and the best thing we can do to help him is eat it. Then I am going to light the candles on the Christmas tree, and then Adam is going to read the Christmas story to us, and we are going to remember the reason for this day."

"It won't be Christmas without Pa," objected Joe.

"Pa's right upstairs, Joe, and when he's feeling better, we can do it all again," said Hoss, "but right now we are going to spend some time together because we're brothers and we're going to celebrate the birth of Christ today. It may be late, but we're going to do it." Hoss was firm. Joe slid off Adam's lap, and went to his chair. Adam began serving their plates while Hoss poured coffee for himself and Adam. He poured a little in a cup for Joe, and added milk. None of them were hungry, but they ate. Afterwards, Hoss lit the candles on the tree. Joe sat on the floor, and Adam was in his favorite wing chair with the family Bible in his lap. Hoss sat down on the settee, and Joe moved to sit beside him. It was dark except for the candlelight, but Adam knew the story so well, he didn't need to read it. He began,

_"And it came to pass in those days, that a decree went out from Caesar Augustus..."_

When he finished the story, Adam closed the book and the three of them sat there, looking at the tree, and remembering other Christmases. Suddenly Hoss grabbed Joe and threw him up in the air. As he caught him, he called Adam, "Get up, Adam. Get our coats, Joe! We're going outside!

While Joe got their coats, Adam and Hoss snuffed out the candles on the tree. "What's going on, Adam?" asked Joe.

Adam just grinned as they headed for the barn. Adam opened the door, and Hoss put his big hands over Joe's eyes. "Don't peek," he said. He walked Joe over to one side, and said," Squat down, Joe, and put your hand out." Joe did as he was told, and felt something cold and soft touch him as Hoss took his hands away from his eyes. Joe looked down into the warm brown eyes of a golden retriever puppy. Joe sat down flat on the ground and the little dog scrambled into his lap, licking his face. Joe put his arms around her, and hugged her gently. He heard Adam say, "I think he likes her, Hoss." Joe looked up at his brothers. "Is she for me?" They laughed and nodded. "Merry Christmas, Joe."

"What's her name?" asked Joe.

"Well, little buddy, that's up to you," said Adam. "She's your dog, and you get to name her. Hoss and I will teach you to train her. She'll be a good dog for you, Joe, if you train her right."

"Can I bring her inside?" asked Joe. "She'll be lonesome out here." Adam started to say no, but he saw how happy Joe was, and changed his mind. "Just for a little while, and, if she makes a mess, you have to clean it up."

"She won't make mess, Adam," said Joe as he gathered up his new best friend and carried her inside the house. He sat down on the floor with her while Adam went to the kitchen. He came out in a few minutes with a tray with three cups of hot cocoa. He set it down on the big table in front of the fireplace, and went over to the tree. "I found this under the tree for you, Joe."

"I thought we were going to wait for Pa before we opened presents," said Joe.

"We will for the rest, but this is a gift that I think will help all us even though it's for you." Joe took the present from Adam, and opened it. It was book bound in blue leather with gilt-edged pages. He opened the book carefully, and saw written on the inside cover, "Christmas 1851 - To Joseph Francis Cartwright From Adam Stoddard Cartwright." He turned the page and saw the title, _Ivanhoe _by Sir Walter Scott. "Thank you, Adam. I never had such a nice book before. It's as beautiful as one of yours."

"I'm glad you like, Joe. It's an exciting adventure story, and I thought we'd enjoy it this winter. We can start reading it tonight," said Adam.

"I'd like that, Adam." He handed the book up to his brother, and settled back against Hoss's legs with the puppy in his lap and the cup of cocoa in his hand. In his deep voice, Adam began to read,

_"In the pleasant district of merry England which is watered by the river Don, there extended in ancient times a large forest, covering the greater part of the beautiful hills and valleys..."_

Adam finished the first chapter, and looked up to see Joe and the puppy curled up together, sound asleep. Hoss was listening intently. "That's a prime story, Adam, just prime. Why did you stop?"

Adam put his finger to his lips, and pointed to the boy and dog asleep at Hoss's feet. He marked his place, and Hoss stood up carefully. Adam lifted Joe, and cradled the boy's head on his shoulder as he had when Joe was a toddler while Hoss picked up the puppy and carried her back out to the barn. By the time he was back inside, Adam was putting Joe in his nightshirt. Hoss pulled the covers back, and Adam slid Joe under them. Hoss banked the fire in the fireplace. The room was warm and Adam turned the lamp down low. Hoss leaned over and kissed the boy good night. Adam gave his hair a gentle stroke, and bent to kiss Joe's forehead. Joe muttered, "'Night, Pa," and turned on his side. They slipped out of his room and closed the door.

"Did you hear what he called you, Adam?" asked Hoss.

"He was asleep, Hoss," said Adam. "Don't read anything into it. You get some sleep. I'll sit with Pa.'

"All right, big brother. I'll spell you in a few hours." Hoss turned to go to his room, and then turned back. "Hey, Adam, Merry Christmas."

Adam smiled, "Merry Christmas, Hoss."

First Mate Benjamin Cartwright stood on the deck of the _Rachel_. He was headed for home and anxious to see Elizabeth, Captain Abel Stoddard's beautiful daughter. He'd purchased a ring for her in China. Made of jade, it was supposed to give the wearer long life. He hoped that she would choose to spend it with him. Although they'd known each other for long time - since he had been Captain Stoddard's cabin boy - he'd been courting her for only a year. He knew that she was his true love, and he'd asked Captain Stoddard for permission to marry her.

"Why ask me, boy?" the Captain responded. "She'll do as she wants - always has - jut like her mother." He winked at Ben. "It's the way women are, son." With the ring in his trunk, young Benjamin Cartwright felt confident of his future.

A fog had blown in, and the ship was sailing through it. In the mist Ben saw the faint outline of a ship. He strained his eyes to see it more clearly, and spotted a black flag. "Pirates!" he thought. "Beat to quarters!" he shouted. All around him men ran to battle stations.

Adam jumped up as his father roared orders to the _Rachel's_ crew. He'd dozed off, and his father was delirious. Adam tried to feel Ben's forehead. He was burning up, and Adam soaked a cloth in cool water. He tried to wipe his father's forehead. Ben fought him, trying to get out of bed. "Prepare to board," he ordered. Hoss ran into the room in time to see Ben strike Adam down with a fist to his jaw. Adam fell to the floor and didn't move. Hoss grabbed hold of his father, and held him in the bed. "Pa, Pa," he crooned. "You're safe, we're on the Ponderosa. Shh, shh, settle down. Pa, you're safe." Hoss held his father in an iron grip and rocked him. Gradually Ben settled down and relaxed. Finally Hoss laid him down and covered him.

He bent over Adam. He could see the bruise on Adam's jaw where Ben had hit him. "Pa sure packs a punch," he thought. Adam was out and not about to come to any time soon. He lifted Adam over his shoulder and carried him down to the hall to his room. Dumping him on his bed, he pulled off Adam's boots and covered him with a quilt. As he headed back to his father's room, he saw Hope Sing go in with a cup of tea.

"Hop Sing," he spoke in a loud whisper.

The small man turned towards him. "Where is Adam?"

"Pa knocked him out." Hop Sing looked shocked, so Hoss went on to explain. "He didn't know what he was doing. He thought he was back at sea. He was giving battle orders and Adam got in the way, trying to keep him in bed. Pa hit him." Hop Sing shook his head. This was not good. "You go back and stay with Adam. I'll sit with your father, and give him this tea. It will quiet his dreams and bring his fever down. See if you can wake Adam." Hop Sing went into Ben's room and shut the door.

Hoss went back to Adam. He poured water from the pitcher into the basin and soaked a cloth in it. He turned up the lamp and brought it close to study Adam's face. Big brother was going to have a bad bruise coming morning. Hoss wondered if he'd be able to talk - or eat. He wiped Adam's face with the wet cloth, and patted his cheek gently. "Come on, Adam, wake up now. Adam, Adam, wake up for me. Come on, Adam." Adam's eyes fluttered. He groaned and put his hand to his jaw. Hoss helped him sit up.

"What happened?" He rubbed his jaw and Hoss handed him the wet cloth.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think you tried to take on First Mate Benjamin Cartwright - and lost!" Hoss couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Adam groaned again. Suddenly his eyes opened wide. "Pa! He was trying to get up! Where is he?" Adam flung off the cover, and tried to stand. Hoss put a big hand on his brother's shoulder and held him down.

"Settle down. Hop Sing is with him. After Pa knocked you out, I got hold of him and kept him in bed. He quieted down some, and I carried you here. Hop Sing brought up some tea for him that he said would calm him and maybe bring down his fever. You just stay in bed and rest," said Hoss.

"What are you going to do?" asked Adam as he settled back in his bed.

"I'm going to sit with you until I'm sure you're all right. Then I'm going to check on Joe, and then I'm going to bed," said Hoss. He leaned back in the chair and stared at Adam.

"You know I'm fine, Hoss," said Adam. "You should just go on to bed."

"I know you took a hard blow to the face that knocked you out cold. You didn't even stir when I carried you here. You were out for awhile, Adam, so I'm just going to sit here until I'm satisfied that you're all right." Hoss stood up and crossed to the chest and pulled out a nightshirt. He tossed it to Adam. "Put it on," he said. Adam started to argue, and Hoss folded his arms. Adam sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. He realized he couldn't win this battle with his brother. He put on his nightshirt and lay down.

"Pa knows how to fight," said Hoss. He was sitting in the chair next to Adam's bed. He'd seen Ben fight before, but, except for necessary talks when they were growing up, he'd never known him to raise a hand against one of his sons, certainly never to strike one of them in the face.

"There were a few times when we were coming out here that Pa took jobs as a bouncer in saloons," said Adam. "That's what he was doing when we met Ma."

"Pa was a fighter, was he?" asked Hoss.

"No, not like that. He never started a fight, but he broke up quite a few and finished the fights that were forced on him. You have to understand how it was, Hoss - we were coming into wild country. There was no law - most of the time, the army wasn't even around. Pa had to take care of himself and me, and then Ma and then you. He kept us alive and safe."

"Until we got to Ash Hollow," said Hoss.

"Yes, until then," said Adam. "Hoss, it was an accident," he tried to reassure his brother. "Pa didn't mean to hit me. He thought he was in battle."

"I know, Adam. I just hate that it happened." Hoss leaned back in the chair. "Go to sleep - I'll be right here."

Adam lay down and turned on his side. He went to sleep quickly, and Hoss watched him until he was certain that it was a natural sleep, not the result of being knocked unconscious. He stood up and stretched, and then went down the hall to Joe's room. He opened the door. The fire had gone out, and the room was cold. Joe had kicked off his covers, and lay sprawled across his bed. Hoss went in and built up the fire a bit. He tucked Joe up, and closed the door softly behind him. He went to his own room, and sat down on the bed with a sigh. He took off his boots, but didn't undress. He lay down - it felt so good to stretch out. Hoss was so tired he fell asleep in seconds.

Hoss woke up suddenly, not sure what had disturbed him. He lay still and listened. Screams were coming from Joe's room, and Hoss jumped up and went to him. Joe was sitting up in bed, staring straight ahead. Hoss turned up the lamp, and gently woke his brother. "Joe, Joe, it's all right, everything is all right."

Joe woke and grabbed at him. Hoss held the boy and soothed him. "It was just a bad dream, Joe. You're safe at home. I'm here, and everything's all right."

"Pa died, Hoss. He was on a ship, and there was a big wave. It swept him overboard, and I could see him trying to swim, but he couldn't. He went under and he never came up. He drowned, Hoss, he drowned." Joe was shaking. Hoss let go of the boy, and got his robe and slippers. He put the robe around Joe and put the slippers on Joe's feet. "Come on with me, boy." They walked down the hall to Ben's room and went inside. Hop Sing looked around at them.

"Joe had a bad dream. I thought it would help if he could see Pa." Joe walked over to the bed, and stood looking down at his father. "How is he?"

"His fever broke about an hour ago," said Hop Sing. "He's going to be all right, Joe."

The sound of their voices woke Ben. He opened his eyes, and saw Joe. "Son, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" His voice was weak. He reached out for Joe with a shaking hand. Joe took it and held it. "Pa, I'm so sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I was bad and made you sick. I promise I'll never be bad again."

"Joe, you didn't make me sick, and you didn't let me down, not really." He looked beyond Joe to the window and saw that it was dark outside. "Is it time for you to be up?"

Hoss answered, "No, Pa, Joe just had a bad dream and needed to see that you're all right."

"I'm fine, boy," said Ben. "You go back to bed and go to sleep. I'll be right here in the morning." Joe let go of his hand and stepped back towards Hoss. They left Ben's room. As they walked towards Joe's room, Hoss asked the boy, "Do you want me to sit with you, Joe?" Joe shook his head. "Do you want to sleep in my room?" Joe started to shake his head again, but hesitated. Hoss put his arm around the boy, and led him into his room. Joe climbed into his brother's big bed and Hoss covered him up. He lay down next to him. In a few minutes they were fast asleep.

The next morning they were up early. Adam, Hoss, and Joe hurried through their chores, and then began training Joe's new puppy. He'd named her Rebecca after one of the characters in _Ivanhoe_, but it had been shortened to Becky very quickly. Hop Sing came out and called them to breakfast. While they ate, he took a tray up to Ben. When breakfast was over, the brothers went upstairs to visit their father.

Ben was propped up on pillows. He was pale, and his hands shook with weakness. Adam was concerned, but Hop Sing assured him that the shakiness would pass as his father grew stronger. As they sat down, Ben studied each of his sons. He noticed the bruise on Adam's face, and wondered how he'd gotten it. He studied his oldest son's features. He looked so much like his mother. Elizabeth would have been proud of him. He sat in the chair next to Ben's bed with the Bible in his lap. Hoss brought in another chair, and sat down. He was a big powerful man, much like his Uncle Gunnar, but he also had his mother's gentle nature. Ben wished with all his heart that these two grown sons could have known their mothers. Joe was sitting at the foot of his father's bed with Becky sitting at her young master's feet. He had Marie's quick temper and impetuous nature, but Ben hoped that he, Adam, and Hoss would be able to instill a steadiness that she had lacked without losing her kindness and sense of fun.

Hop Sing brought in a tray. There was a cup of tea for Ben, cocoa for Joe, and coffee for Adam and Hoss. Hoss had brought up the presents from under the tree and laid them on the bed. "What's all this?" asked Ben.

"This is Christmas, Pa," said Hoss. "We decided to wait for you."

Tears of gratitude rose in Ben's eyes. Adam saw them, and leaned towards his father, placing his hand on Ben's forehead. "What's wrong, Pa? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, son," said Ben. "I'm just very - grateful," he managed to say.

"We'd better get started, Adam," said Hoss. "Pa must be getting tired." Adam agreed and opened the Bible. He read the Christmas story, and, afterwards, led the family in a prayer of thankfulness for Ben's recovery. Hoss handed out the presents, and sat down to open Joe's gift to him. He saw the boy watching him closely, and he opened the packed to find a new set of reins, its braiding was even and tight, beautifully done. Hoss held it up and studied it.

"Don't you like it?" Joe asked anxiously.

"It's beautiful, Joe, thank you," said Hoss. "But - well - how could you afford it?"

"I worked for Mr. Maguire at the livery stable after school and then on some Saturdays. I made enough money to buy the leather and the hardware, and he helped me cut it," explained Joe. "He let me keep it at his stable and work on it there."

Adam and Ben quickly opened their gifts from Joe, and found two more sets of reins.

"Who taught you to braid like this, Joe?" asked Ben. "It's as fine as anything Adam makes."

"I learned by watching Adam," said Joe. He looked at his brother accusingly. "It was real hard to do, Adam. You make it look easy."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry about that, Joe," said Adam, "but you did a real good job."

"You always give me such nice things, and I wanted to give you something special, but I don't have much money, so..." Joe shrugged.

"So," said Adam, "all those afternoons when we thought you were fishing or playing you were actually working for Mr. Maguire?"

"Yes," said Joe. He looked at his father. "I worked hard, Pa. I took it seriously and gave Mr. Maguire a fair return for his money."

Ben smiled - and this was the boy he'd thought needed some steadiness. "I'm sure you did, son." He looked at the reins. "Thank you, Joe, your work is beautiful."

Adam handed Joe a gift from Ben. Joe opened it - another book, and, like the one last night, it was leather bound and gilt edged. He opened it, and there on the inside cover were the words, "Christmas 1851 - To Joseph Francis Cartwright From Benjamin Morgan Cartwright." Joe turned to the title page, _Moby Dick _by Herman Melville. "Oh, Pa, it's as nice as one of Adam's books. Thank you."

Adam looked at Hoss. "Your gift is out in the barn." Hoss grinned, and said, "I know, brother, I saw it when I was putting yours in there." They looked at each other and laughed. Both of them had admired new saddles, and both of them had purchased them for each other for Christmas.

Ben looked around at his family. "I have a Christmas gift for all of us. We're going to San Francisco this spring. Adam, I have tickets to the opera for you. Hoss, you're going to a boxing match, and, Joe, you and I are going to the zoo." All three of sons smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, boys," said Ben.

"Merry Christmas, Pa," they spoke as one.


	6. Chapter 6

It was January, and Cora sat at the desk in her room looking over her lessons for the adult reading class one last time. Dave had made an announcement about the class on Sunday, and she'd had several people sign up. She would hold her first class that evening. Cora reflected for a moment. When she'd been in Boston, she learned that many adults were ashamed of not being literate and would go to great lengths to hide it. Here in the West no one was embarrassed - they just tried to do something about it. The people here were practical, much like her former neighbors in Hot Springs.

She walked to the window and rubbed her neck. She'd been sitting too long and was stiff. Hank had given her lessons in riding astride. She had to admit it was more practical here, and it gave her better control of her horse. She'd made over two of her skirts into split skirts. Abigail had looked at them, and told her they were fine for her to wear to school, especially when she rode Belle. Hank had laughed when she told him what she and Abigail had named her little mare, but it really seemed appropriate. She was such a lovely little lady, so well mannered and trained. Adam Cartwright done an excellent job. Of course, he knew that - he'd come by on Sunday and they had gone for a short ride with other young people from church. Snow had fallen, but there was no ice, and the scenery had been beautiful.

Adam had brought a measuring tape, and asked to see her dulcimer. Joe had decided he wanted one, and Adam thought it might make a good birthday present for his little brother. After he'd measured it, he'd borrowed Hank's guitar, and they had played a couple of duets. Hank and Abigail had joined in the singing, and it had been a grand evening. Adam had even stayed for supper. Abigail had made of point of talking about how delicious everything tasted, and what a good cook Cora was until she wanted to go through the floor. But it had been fun, and Adam and Hank had both eaten a lot.

Cora put her books away in her satchel, and went down to make breakfast. Abigail was growing larger and slower now, and Cora had taken over all the housework and most of the cooking. The baby was due in April, and Cora was concerned. Her Aunt Maeve was excited about becoming a grandma - or so she said in her letters - but there was no mention of her returning to Virginia City for the birth. Dr. Martin had told Hank and Abigail that everything was fine, but Cora still worried. She laughed at herself - her mother had been a worrier, and she seemed to have inherited it. She set the table and, by the time Hank came downstairs, had coffee, flapjacks, and ham ready for him. He said grace, and they ate together in silence.

"Your adult class starts tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, I have eight adults who have signed up," she said.

"What time will you finish?" he asked.

"I should be through by 8," answered Cora. "I made soup yesterday for your supper tonight, and - "

Hank shook his head. "That isn't what I meant."

Misunderstanding him again, she said, "Mrs. Spencer said she'd look in on Abigail this afternoon - " She broke off as Hank shook his head again.

"You're not understanding me," he said. "We need to know what time to expect you home, Cora, so you'll be safe."

"Oh," she said, feeling foolish. She stood up and fetched a package from the kitchen for him.

"Well, here are some sandwiches for your dinner. I'll check on Abigail before I leave."

"Thanks," said Hank. "Cora, we're really glad you're here, especially now." Cora felt awkward - she didn't like to be thanked, but it was good to know that she wasn't in their way and that Hank considered her part of the family.

After Hank left, Cora went upstairs to see if Abigail was awake. She tapped on the door very gently, and peeped in. The lamp was turned down low, and Abigail was asleep. Well, that was good, thought Cora. Dr. Martin had told her to get plenty of rest. Cora went back downstairs, picked up her satchel, and went out to the barn. Belle was saddled and waiting for her. She realized that Hank must have done it before he left and she sent a silent thank you to him.

When she got to school, Cora put Belle in the stable with a blanket and water for her. She went inside and started a fire in the stove, and moved the benches around it. She pushed the desks against the wall. With the weather so cold that day she wanted to be sure her students stayed warm. They could hold their books and slates on their laps. She went outside with two water buckets and filled them at the well. By the time she got them back inside, the room had started to heat up some. She looked up as the Spencer children came inside. John had his sister, Susan, by the hand, and he sat her next to him on the bench.

"Good morning, Miss Jones," he said. "Good morning, John," she answered. "I want you to sit on the benches today. I'm not sure how warm I can get this room, so I'd like everyone to stay near the stove. Keep your coats on for now until the room is a little warmer."

John sat down, and pulled his little sister into his lap. He opened his reader, and began reading a story to her.

Little Andy Reid came in next. His nose was red, and he ran up and hugged Cora. "Good morning, Miss Jones," he said. She patted his back.

"Good morning, Andy. How are your folks doing?" "They're doing real good, Miss Jones. Mama says she'll never forget you coming out and taking care of us at Christmas. She's coming to your class tonight." "I know," said Cora. "I have a note for you to take to her. I wanted to thank her for that delicious dried fruit pie she made for us. She was very kind to think of me and the Meyers."

"She was glad to do it, ma'am. My Mama's a real good cook." Andy took a seat on the benches next the John and Susan Spencer and listened to the story John was reading.

More of her students arrived and took places on the benches near the stove. The room was warmer, and with more bodies to give off warmth, some of the students began to take off scarves, mittens, and coats.

Joe Cartwright came in with his brother, Hoss. "Pa sent another cord of firewood, Miss Jones. He said you might need it."

"Well, that's very kind of your father, Joe, but it isn't his turn to provide the firewood," began Cora.

"No, ma'am, Pa just wants to make sure the school stays warm," said Hoss. "He always sends extra wood."

"Besides, we have plenty at home," said Joe. "Pa caught Hoss drinking beer at the Bucket of Blood and he had to cut extra cords - "

Hoss cut Joe off with a quick, "Hush up, Joe, Miss Jones ain't interested in that." He tipped his hat to Cora. "I'll just unload the wood in here, Miss Jones. That way you won't have to step outside in the cold to get it later."

Joe went over and sat on the bench next to Mitch Devlin. The morning passed quickly. It was too cold to go outside for the dinner break, so the students ate their dinner around the stove. While everyone ate, Cora picked up a collection of short stories by Washington Irving and read "Rip Van Winkle" aloud. The students enjoyed it, and she decided she would read to them through the winter.

The afternoon passed quickly, and Cora dismissed school a few minutes early. She went outside to check on Belle, and spent a few minutes grooming and talking to the little gray mare. She went back inside, put more wood in the stove and made coffee while she swept the floor and picked up the room. She decided to move the desks and benches back in place for her adult class. The room was much warmer than it had been when the children were there, and adult students would be more comfortable working in a traditional setting.

She sat down with a cup of strong hot coffee and pulled out her lesson plan for the evening. She went through it once more, and her students began to arrive - Lucy Reid, Mr. Martinez who was literate in Spanish but not in English, and several of her students' parents. She took roll, and met with each person individually to determine the different reading levels. She found that everyone knew the alphabet.

After listening to Lucy read, she realized that all the young woman needed was a little more practice and confidence in her reading skills. By the time the evening ended, the students had gotten to know each other and had their assignments for the next week. Cora decided to make herself available for individual instruction on Saturday mornings. She was at the schoolhouse, anyway, to meet with parents about their children, and it would be just as easy to give a little one-on-one help then.

Cora swept the floor once more, banked the fire in the stove, extinguished the lamps, and went out to the stable. She found Mr. Martinez there with Belle. "I saddled her for you, Senorita Jones. Now I'll follow you home." He held Belle while she mounted, and then swung up on his own bigger horse.

"You're very kind, Mr. Martinez, but you don't have to take me home," she said.

Mr. Martinez just looked at her and repeated, "I'll see you home, Senorita."

As they left the schoolyard, Cora had to admit she felt a little better with Mr. Martinez with her. There were no street lamps in Virginia City as there had been in Boston, and it was very dark. When they reached the Meyers' home, Hank came out to greet her. She introduced him to Mr. Martinez, and Hank thanked him for seeing her home. He sent her inside to get warm, and took Belle to the barn. Abigail was waiting for her with hot coffee and soup. "Here, dear," she said. "Tell me about the class." Cora was glad she had an experienced teacher in Abigail, and she talked about some of the specific problems that she had identified in her adult students.

Hank had just come back in from settling Belle for the night when there was a knock on the door. Hank took a quick peek through the window, and then opened the door to Dave Clayton.

"Good evening, Dave," said Hank. "Come on in and get warm. Would you like some coffee?"

The minister shook his head. "I need to see Cora. Abigail said, "Well, she's right here. She just got home from her class. Let me get you some coffee."

"No, I need to tell Cora - " he broke off coughing. Hank put his shoulder under the man's arm, and steadied him.

"You're ice cold," said Hank. He seated Dave in a chair at the table, and helped him out of his coat and scarf. Cora quickly filled a bowl with hot soup and put it in front of him. She buttered a slice of bread and cut it up in small pieces for him.

He looked at it and smiled. "It's been a long time since someone cut up my bread for me."

"Don't talk, eat," urged Abigail. Dave looked up to see Hank, Abigail, and Cora all three looking at him in concern. He picked up the spoon and began to eat his soup. It was good and hot, and he ate quickly. "The soup is delicious. Thank you," he said. He felt awkward and wasn't sure why. Hank and Abigail were his closest friends, and Cora was - well, a young girl. Which reminded him that he had to warn her.

"I just got word from Michael Davis - Mark has run away from school. No one knows where he is," said Dave.

"Do you think he'll come here?" asked Hank.

"I don't know," said Dave. "Michael sent me a telegram. The school notified him yesterday. He's on his way to San Francisco now to see if he can find the boy." Dave looked at Cora. "The school officials found Mark's journal. He's very angry with you, and sees you as the cause of his being sent away to school. You'll need to be very careful, Cora," warned Dave.

"I don't want to make light of your concerns, but do you really believe a fifteen year old boy could make his way back here alone?" asked Cora.

"I believe that Mark is exceptionally bright and capable. He's also angry and his mind isn't - well, it just doesn't seem to work the way it should. He doesn't think about the consequences of his behavior. I think you need to be on your guard, Cora." Dave leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"Well, of course, if you think so," said Cora. She felt tired and drained. It had been a very long day. She stood up. "I'm very tired," she said. "Please excuse me - I'm going to bed. Good night." She went upstairs to her room, and closed the door.

"I hope I didn't upset her," said Dave.

"She really has had a long day," said Abigail. "Besides her regular school day, she began the adult reading class tonight."

Dave stood up and put his coat on. Hank put his hand out to stop him. "Dave, you're worn out. Why don't you spend the night here with us tonight? Your parsonage is cold and dark. Stay with us and go home tomorrow."

Dave looked around the pleasant room with its light and warmth. He was very tempted, but..."Thank you, Hank, but I need to be at the parsonage. Someone may need me, and I should be there." He left the the Meyers' home, and walked down the dark street to the parsonage. When he'd first come to Virginia City, it had felt odd to have a house as a single man. He'd hired Betsy Greer, the widow of the former pastor, to be his housekeeper. It gave her some much needed income, and she knew what was expected of him as the minister. She'd stepped up more than once with suggestions that had made his work easier although she was very careful not to overwhelm him with advice. He was grateful to her, and appreciated her help.

He shivered in the cold, and began to cough. His body ached, and he hoped he wasn't getting sick. When he reached the parsonage, he walked straight through to his bedroom without bothering to light a lamp. The room was cold, and his bed felt damp. Dave lit a lamp, and then built up a fire in the stove that stood in the corner. It would heat the room quickly. He took off his hat and coat, and sat down at his desk. He took a list out of his pocket, and looked at the names on it. There were so many in Virginia City who needed prayer. He took a small notebook out of a drawer, and began to write. Others might say their prayers aloud, but Dave had always found it easier to write them. He felt it kept him accountable to the Lord, and he was able to look back and see if he'd forgotten anyone. That night he prayed again for Mark Davis and his father, that they would find each other and come together as a father and son should. Dave put the notebook away, changed into his nightshirt, and climbed into bed. As he went to sleep, he thought of Cora's gray eyes with gold flecks.

Paul Martin had just finished his coffee, and was getting ready to open his office when Mrs. Greer began knocking on the door. He unlocked it quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the Reverend Clayton, Dr. Martin." Mrs. Greer's voice was calm, but her face was very pale. "He's very sick. I came in early to make his breakfast, and he wasn't up. He's an early riser. When I went to check on him, I found him lying on the floor next to his bed. He was burning up with fever. I couldn't get him back in bed, so I just covered him with a quilt, and came for you."

Paul grabbed his bag and ran down the street towards the parsonage. Hank Meyers, on his way to the Ponderosa, saw him and slowed Maribel. "Something wrong, Doc?" Paul barely paused to answer. "Dave Clayton's real sick. Mrs. Greer came for me. If you can spare a few minutes, I may need some help getting him back to bed."

Hank pointed Maribel towards the parsonage, and reached it before the doctor. He jumped off Maribel and ran inside without knocking. "Dave! Dave!" he called. There was no answer. Hank made his way to the bedroom, and saw the man lying on the floor. He was covered with a quilt, but he was shivering. Hank bent over his friend. "Come on, boy, we need to get you back in bed." He lifted Dave as if he weighed no more than a child, and put him in bed.

Dr. Martin came in, took his pulse, and listened to his chest "It's influenza, Hank. He's worn down, and his resistance is low. We're going to have to be careful that it doesn't go into pneumonia."

Mrs. Greer came in. "I know it's serious. Does he have pneumonia?"

Dr. Martin looked at her. He hoped she was strong enough to care for Dave. "No, not yet. He's very ill with influenza, Betsy, but with your good nursing and his own strength and usual good health, he has a good chance to recover completely."

Hank asked, "Do you need me to do anything for you or for him now?"

Paul shook his head. "No, but I may need help later on. Will you be available?"

"I'll come by after work," said Hank. He left and rode out to the Ponderosa. When he got there, Adam was in the barn, just finishing mucking out the stalls.

"Hey, Hank, is everything all right?" he asked. It wasn't like Hank to be late, and Adam was concerned.

"Abigail's fine, Adam. It's Reverend Clayton. He's real sick. Dr. Martin thinks he has influenza," said Hank.

"Does he need anything?" asked Adam. "Pa had it over Christmas, and he's still pretty weak."

"I helped the doc get him back in bed, and Mrs. Greer is there to nurse him. I told the doc I'd stop back by on my way home tonight in case they needed anything," said Hank. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"We need to move some hay down to the lower pasture," said Adam. He and Hank hitched up the wagon and loaded bales of hay into it. Hop Sing hurried out with a package of sandwiches for them, and they left for the day.

Cora called school to order and gave out assignments. While the oldest students wrote essays, the younger ones practiced their penmanship, and the first graders had a reading lesson. Cora had moved the benches back around the stove, and heated milk for the children's dinner. She knew hot milk would make some of them sleepy, but it would help them stay warm. She made coffee for herself and any of the older students who wanted it. She went to her desk to select a book to read to the students while they ate their dinners. She found_ David Copperfield_ by Charles Dickens and thought most of the students might enjoy hearing about his adventures.

She turned around to see Mark Davis standing in the door of the school. His face was white and pinched with the cold. He wasn't wearing a coat or a hat, and she thought he must be half-frozen. "Come in, Mark, and sit next to the stove," she said. "You need to warm up." The boy stood and stared at her, not moving away from the door. She went to him and took him gently by the arm. She led him over to the stove, and sat him down on a bench. The students were quiet, and watched Mark carefully. She poured some hot milk in a cup, and handed it to him. "Drink it," she said, and he slowly raised it to his lips.

She gave the hot milk to the smaller children and sat down next to Andy Reid with her book. She began to read, "I am born.." She felt Andy relax against her as she read, and soon the boy fell asleep. Susan Spencer had moved to her brother's lap, and was dozing there, but the other students listened to the story.

When she finished the first chapter, she closed the book, and said, "That's all for today. We need to get back to our lessons. Let's stand up and stretch." She began to sing a silly stretching song, and the students laughed and stretched along with her.

Mark continued to sit on the bench. His face had a little color in it, but he was very still and had yet to speak. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hunting knife. Taking a log from the pile of firewood next to the stove, he began to hack at it with his knife, staring at her the whole time. Cora felt a shiver run down her back.

She pulled Joe aside, and, pretending to fix something on his jacket, she whispered to him, "Joe, go tell Reverend Clayton that Mark Davis is here at the school. Hurry!" Joe looked at Mark stabbing at the firewood, and turned to Cora.

"I'm not leaving you, Miss Jones. There's something wrong with him." Cora held his face between her hands, and spoke quietly and urgently. "Joe, the best way you can help me is by getting Reverend Clayton for me now." She moved between Mark and Joe as she walked Joe to the door.

She opened it quickly and almost shoved Joe through it.

Mark spoke for the first time. "Where's he going?"

Cora took a deep breath and turned to Mark. "He's running an errand for me, Mark. We need to work on our lessons now. Would you like to continue with the book we were reading?"

"I'm just fine, Miss Jones." Mark smirked at her and continued to hack at the wood.

"Students, we're going to have a spelling bee. Everyone come up to the front." She placed the students in front of her desk, and stood between them and Mark. John Spencer looked at Mark, and pulled his small sister to stand next to him. He placed her slightly behind him, and exchanged a look with Cora. She began with the first word for Little Andy Reid. "Cat," she said. "Cat," repeated Andy. "C-A-T, cat." The little boy smiled at her, pleased with his success. She called out the next word and the spelling bee continued with Cora deliberately choosing simple words so that no one would have to sit down.

Joe ran up the street to the church. He knew Reverend Clayton could often be found there. The door was closed and locked, so Joe went to the parsonage. He knocked. When there was no answer, he opened the door cautiously and peeped inside. There was a parlor, but no one was there. He stepped inside. "Hello?" he called.

Mrs. Greer looked out from the bedroom and saw him. "Gracious, child, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to see Reverend Clayton. I have a message from Miss Jones." said Joe.

"Reverend Clayton is very sick, Joe. He can't be disturbed right now," said Mrs. Greer.

"But I got to see him. It's real important. Miss Jones told me to come tell him that Mark Davis is at the school, and she didn't tell me to tell this, but he's got a big knife and he's got it out, acting like he's whittling with it, but it's not that kind of knife..." The words came out in a rush until Joe ran out of breath. Joe was afraid that Mrs. Greer would send him away with his message undelivered if he didn't say it fast.

Mrs. Greer looked in the bedroom where the sick man lay. He hadn't moved since Hank had put him back in bed that morning. Dr. Martin had given him some quinine for the fever, and, when he had started coughing, had put a mustard plaster on his chest for a few minutes. He was breathing a little easier, but he was burning with fever. Dr. Martin had gone to the Bucket of Blood to get a block of ice. He would be back in a few minutes. Mrs. Greer made a quick decision. She bent down to look into Joe's eyes. "Joe, I need you to stay here with the Reverend for a few minutes while I deliver your message to someone else. Can you do that?"

"Yes'm," said Joe. Betsy Greer put on her coat, scarf, hat and gloves quickly and ran to the Sheriff's office. She found Sheriff Coffee sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee. "Sheriff Coffee, Mark Davis is at the schoolhouse. Miss Jones sent Little Joe Cartwright to tell Reverend Clayton, but the Reverend is very sick and can't help her. I left Little Joe with him, so I could come tell you - and, Sheriff, Joe says that Mark has a knife. It sounds like he's trying to intimidate Cora."

Sheriff Coffee rose from his chair. "I'll go on down to the school, then, Mrs. Greer. I know you've got your hands full with the Reverend. I don't suppose you could keep Little Joe with you until things are settled," he said.

"He's a good little fellow and no trouble," she said. "I'll keep him with me." She returned to the parsonage and Sheriff Coffee went to the school.

"But I got to go back to school," Little Joe objected when Betsy told him he was to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. "Miss Jones may need me."

Mrs. Greer was touched. "Little Joe, you've done what you could to help Miss Jones. I took your message to Sheriff Coffee, and he's going to the school. I need you to stay here and help me with the Reverend."

Just then the door opened, and Dr. Martin stood there with a block of ice wrapped in burlap. He was surprised to see Little Joe Cartwright there, but Betsy explained the situation quickly. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Joe," said Paul. "I need you to help me with this ice." He got the boy a hammer and settled him in the kitchen to start breaking it up into smaller chunks. He took a bowl of ice chips, and gave it to Mrs. Green. She took it into the bedroom, and began putting the chips between Dave's lips.

Sheriff Coffee silently opened the schoolhouse door. He could see the benches placed around the stove in a crooked circle and children standing in front of the blackboard. Cora's back was to him, and he realized that she had placed herself between her students and Mark.

He opened the door a little more, and he could see Mark Davis sitting alone. Roy eased into the room. Cora saw him, but made no sign she was aware of his presence. Roy reached over Mark's shoulder and grabbed his wrist. The boy jumped and dropped the knife. He turned with the piece of firewood in his hand.

Still holding his wrist, Roy spoke quietly. "Put it down, son, and come with me." Mark dropped the it, and Cora and the children jumped at the thud it made.

"Where's Dave?" asked Mark.

"He's at home," said Roy. "He's very sick, and can't come for you. Come with me, son." His voice was gentle and soft. Mark stood up and walked out of the school with Roy.

"Where's your coat, son?" asked Roy.

"I lost it. I stole some food, and a man tried to stop me. He grabbed my coat, and I ran out of it to get away," said Mark. They walked over to the jail, and Roy motioned for Mark to sit down as they entered his office. Mark sat down in the chair opposite from Roy's desk. He was shivering again, and Roy poured him a cup of coffee. Mark sipped it. It tasted terrible, but at least it was warm. He yawned, and Roy said, "I need to send a wire to your father to let him know you're here."

Mark snorted, "Why? He doesn't care about me. He sent me away - him and that teacher, that Miss Jones!"

Roy had had enough. "Mark, you threatened your teacher and you attacked her. Anyone else would have wanted to see you buried under the jail - and they would have been within their rights - but Miss Jones has given you chance after chance and you just don't appreciate it. Now I'm going to wire your father that you're here. I want you to go back to one of the cells and lie down. When I get back from the telegraph office, we'll decide what to do next!"

Mark started to object, but yawned instead. He stood up and walked to the back room. Roy pulled a sheet of paper out of his desk and began to compose a message to Michael Davis. He heard a thud from the other room. He jumped up and ran back to the jail. Mark lay on the floor. Roy knelt beside him, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He shook him gently. "Mark, Mark," he called. He gently slapped the boy's cheek and realized he was burning with fever. He scooped Mark up, and headed to Dr. Martin's office.

Cora had dismissed school, and was riding home when she saw the Sheriff carrying Mark towards Dr. Martin's. "Sheriff, what happened?"

"This boy's sick," said Roy. They reached Dr. Martin's, and Cora dismounted from Belle. She held the door open for Roy and followed him inside. Roy carried Mark through the small waiting room and into the examination room. He laid the boy on a cot, and covered him with a blanket. He looked around as Marian, Paul's wife and nurse, entered.

"Paul's out at the Ponderosa checking on Ben Cartwright," she said. "I'm not sure when he'll be back." She knelt by Mark's bed, and touched his forehead. Mark began to cough, and she stepped away to get him a glass of water. She looked at Roy. "Can you help him sit up? He might breathe easier," she said. Roy slid his arm under Mark's shoulders and lifted him up.

Marian Martin held the glass to Mark's lips, and tried to get him to drink. Mark choked and strangled on the water. Roy patted his back until the coughing stopped. He eased Mark down on the pillow, and stood up and looked at Mrs. Martin.

"I'll stay with him, Marian." He took off his coat, and pulled a chair up next to Mark. He poured water into a bowl, and soaked a rag. He squeezed it dry, and wiped Mark's face and neck with the cool water. Cora grabbed pillows from the other cots, and, with Roy's help, put them under Mark's shoulders and head.

Cora left the doctor's office and rode home. She put Belle up, and went inside to find Abigail lying down on the settee. Cora moved quietly, trying not to wake her.

"Cora?" said Abigail.

"I thought you were asleep," said Cora. Abigail struggled to sit up, and Cora quickly helped her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, dear. I just get tired easily," said Abigail.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Cora.

"Yes, that would be nice," said Abigail. "Will you join me?"

Cora made the tea, and brought the tray out to the parlor. She poured and handed a cup to Abigail who smelled the fragrant brew and smiled.

"Mmm," she said. "I do love mint tea. I'm so glad you brought it with you."

They sat and sipped their tea, and Cora decided not to tell Abigail about Mark's return to Virginia City. After awhile Cora took the tray back to the kitchen and started supper. She was setting the table when Hank came in.

Abigail had dozed off again, and Hank moved quietly so as not to wake her. Cora motioned for him to join her in the kitchen.

"Mark Davis is back in Virginia City," she told him. His eyebrows shot up, and she went on before he could comment. "He came to school today. Hank, he didn't have a coat, and he was just about frozen." She took a breath. "I need to tell you, too - he had a knife - a hunting knife and he took it out and began hacking at a piece of firewood. I think he was trying to scare me."

Hank started to speak, but Cora rushed on. "I sent Little Joe Cartwright for Dave Clayton, and Sheriff Coffee came instead. He got the knife away from Mark and then took him to his office, and while they were there, Mark collapsed. The sheriff said that Dave is very ill, too."

"I know," said Hank. "I went by Dave's this morning, and he was unconscious. Paul and Betsy Greer were tending to him when I left. What happened with Mark?"

"Sheriff Coffee took him over to Dr. Martin's office, and stayed with him," said Cora. "And, Hank, I didn't tell Abigail about Mark and the knife. I didn't want to upset her."

"I'll tell her later," said Hank. "I'd rather she hear it from me than Virginia City's gossips." He went on. "I want to go down and check on Dave after supper," said Hank. "I'll stop and check on Mark, too." He went in to wake Abigail, and Cora finished putting supper on the table. They ate silently. Abigail was half-asleep, and Hank and Cora had their minds on Mark Davis and Dave Clayton. After supper Hank put his coat back on and walked down to the parsonage.

Mrs. Greer had just finished feeding Dave some broth when Hank came in. Dave looked up at him and smiled. Hank looked down at the minister. "How are you feeling?" asked Hank.

"Much better than I did," said Dave. "I understand you helped me this morning. Thanks."

Hank waved it away. "You look a lot better." He looked at Mrs. Greer. "What can I do to help you?"

She thought for a minute. "Well, we need some firewood, and if you could check on Beauty, I'd appreciate it."

Dave sat up. "Now wait a minute, Mrs. Greer. Hank's been at work all day and he has his own chores to do. We have enough firewood for now, and, if we don't, I can chop some tomorrow."

Hank walked over to the bed, and placing his big hand on Dave's chest, pushed him back down. "Hold on there, Dave. You need to let me help you. Besides, I'd rather chop wood than have you collapse again. You just take it easy and rest."

He and Mrs. Greer left the room, and went to the kitchen. Hank whispered the news about Mark Davis, and she said, "I'll tell him tomorrow. If I tell him tonight, he'll try to go down to Dr. Martin's and see the boy."

The next morning Roy stood back and sipped his coffee while Paul listened to Mark's chest. The boy's breathing was harsh and raspy, and his fever was high. The doctor turned to Roy and asked, "Have you heard anything from Michael?"

Roy shook his head. "I was going to telegraph him when Mark collapsed, I've been here ever since."

"You'd better send that telegram now," said Paul, "and tell him to hurry."

Roy put on his coat, and opened the door to find Cora coming into the room "Hello, Sheriff, I came to see if I could help with Mark," she said.

Paul and Roy exchanged a look, and Roy tried to speak to Cora, but his voice choked and he walked away without a word. Roy had never gotten used to seeing a young life wasting away. Cora stepped to Mark's bedside. She put her hand on the boy's forehead. "His fever hasn't broken yet," she said.

"No," said Paul. "The boy has pneumonia, Cora. Roy's gone to send a telegram to his father." Cora turned and looked at Paul's face. He looked tired and sad. He motioned for her to come with him, and they went into the next room. "I'm not sure how much Mark can hear. It's very serious - I'm not sure he'll survive."

Tears filled Cora's eyes. "What can I do?" she asked.

"He needs someone with him. Roy has been here all night, and he needs to get some rest or he'll be sick himself. I've got to make my rounds. Can you stay?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Cora. She went to Mark and began to bathe his face and neck with cool water. She shifted the boy and put another pillow under his head. He seemed to breathe a little easier, and she held his hand and began to talk to him.

"I was so surprised to see you come into the school yesterday, Mark. I was glad to see you, too." As she bathed his forehead and neck, she talked to him, encouraging him to fight for his life. Cora took his hand and knelt next to his cot while she prayed for him. She held his hand, and sang hymns to him. Sometimes it seemed that he could hear her and was squeezing her hand while at other times he seemed to be drifting away.

Roy had sent the telegram to Michael Davis's offices in Carson City and San Francisco and then gone back to his office to lie down for a couple of hours before he went to relieve Cora. He was headed back to Paul's clinic when he heard angry voices and the sound of a beating coming from the alley between the mercantile and the saloon.

He loosened his gun in its holster and stepped into the alley in time to see a group of miners attacking a lone man. He pulled his gun. "Stop right now," he ordered. "Now just what's going on here?"

One of the miners stepped forward. "He took our money."

The beaten man shook his head, and tried to stand up. "I didn't - I play a clean game." He looked at the sheriff. "They're just sore losers."

Roy rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for this, but he couldn't leave the man on his own. He was hurt, and the miners would just come after him again. "Come on," he said. "Let's get this sorted out." He motioned with his gun for everyone to come out of the alley and go over to the jail.

"I was just playing, Pa," whined Mitch Devlin. The ten year old was stretched out on his bed, and Paul Martin was examining his leg. He sighed and stood up.

"His leg's broken, Matt," said Dr. Martin. "I'll set it, and then he'll need to stay off it for a few days. I'll see how he's doing then, and we may be able to get him on a pair of crutches."

Matt shook his head. "Boy, how many times have I told you not to jump out of the loft?"

Sarah Devlin brought the doctor a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Paul. Tell me what to do to help you."

Paul took a sip, and then said, "Mitch, this is going to hurt." He looked at Matt and Sarah. "One of you will need to hold him while I pull the bone into place and set it. Whoever's the steadiest..." He moved down to the bottom of the bed and took hold of Mitch's ankle.

Matt left the room, and Sarah sat behind her son and put her arms around him. Paul pulled, and Mitch let out a sharp cry. Sarah whispered in Mitch's ear that he was brave and strong. She kept speaking to him in a low voice, and Mitch didn't make another sound. Paul finished setting his leg.

He was giving them some instructions on Mitch's care when a rider came up to the house. Matt opened the door to see Clint Price dismounting.

"Is the Doc here?" he asked.

Paul Martin said, "I'm right here, Clint. Is it Julia's time?"

"Yes," said Clint. "Her mother's with her, but she says there's something wrong, and we need you to come right away." Paul handed Sarah a small vial of laudanum, and got in his buggy to follow Clint to his farm.

Mrs. Martin had left to help Mrs. Greer care for Dave Clayton, and Cora was alone at the clinic. She bathed Mark's face and neck constantly, and fed him broth every few minutes. His fever hadn't broken, and his breathing was raspy. Cora was frightened for him.

"Mark, have you ever heard the story of Whitebear Whittington? My granny used to tell it to me when I was a tiny girl. During the summer my family would sit out on the porch at night and tell stories. I'd get so scared when she told that one I'd hide behind the door. My granny would pull me into her lap and wrap her apron around me, and then I'd feel warm and safe." Cora began the story, holding the boy's hand. She thought Mark's hand squeezed hers hard when she came to the part:

_"Three drops of blood I shed for thee, Three little babes I bore for thee, Whitebear Whittington, turn to me!"_

She finished the story and gave him some water. Then she knelt beside his bed, and clasping his hand between both of hers, began praying hard. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. She didn't hear anyone enter the room, and was startled when she felt a touch on her shoulder and a deep voice call her. "Cora."

She looked up to see Adam Cartwright staring down at her. Cora looked up at him. "He won't wake up," she said. Her voice trembled, and Adam looked at Mark.

"Have you been here all day?" he asked. She nodded and tried to rise, but her legs were too stiff. Adam scooped her up and placed her in a chair. He covered her with a quilt.

"Rest awhile, and I'll take care of him." Adam Cartwright took Cora's place at Mark's bedside, bathing his face and neck. He talked to the boy in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Cora's rest, but, when he looked over at her, he saw that she was wide awake, staring at the boy on the cot.

Just then Paul and Roy came in. Paul moved to Mark, and began to check him. Adam and Roy watched him closely as he lifted the boy's eyelids, checked his pulse, and finally listened to his heart. He started to speak and then noticed Cora watching him intently.

Her face was very pale, and her eyes looked tired. Paul didn't want her to hear what he had to tell Roy. Paul looked up at Adam, and whispered, "Please take Cora into the waiting room, and give her a little brandy, Adam."

Adam didn't hesitate. He went to Cora and, lifting her from the chair, carried her out of the treatment room. Cora didn't have time to object. The next thing she knew she was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, and Adam was handing her a glass of brandy. She sniffed it, and then took a careful sip. It burned going down, and she coughed. "Here."

She handed the glass back to Adam, and he finished it in one swallow. He looked down at Cora, and saw some color coming into her cheeks. He pulled another chair over next to hers, and sat down. He took her hand in his, and held it while they waited to hear the news about Mark.

Roy and Paul waited until Adam and Cora were out of the room completely. Paul stood up, and said, "He's gone. I think Adam knew he was dying but didn't want to say anything to Cora." He pulled the blanket over Mark's face. "Have you heard from Michael?"

"I sent telegrams to the sheriffs in Carson City and San Francisco," Roy said. "I haven't heard anything from either one. Clem over at the telegraph office said he'd bring them the second he heard something."

"We need to let Dave Clayton know," said Paul, "but I want to see how he's doing first. He was real sick this morning, and I don't want anything to set him back." They walked into the waiting room, and Paul knelt in front of Cora. He took her hand in his, and said, "Cora, you and Roy did everything you could do to help him, but Mark was just too sick and worn down to survive. He's gone."

Tears filled Cora's eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. "Thank you for telling me," she said. She stood up and looked around for her coat.

Adam stood, too, and said, "I'll take you home, Cora." He took her coat from the rack next to the door and held it for her as she put it on. He opened the door for her, and they walked out into the cold night. The street was icy, and Adam reached for Cora's hand as they walked along. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"You never got to talk to Dr. Martin," she said.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Paul Martin - you came to see him this afternoon, and you never got to talk to him. Is everything all right at home?" asked Cora.

Adam took a deep breath. "Actually, Paul isn't the one I came to see. I went by your home this afternoon, and Hank said you were at Paul's office helping with Mark. I came over to see you. I never thought Mark would be so ill or that things turn out so bad for him."

"You wanted to see me?" asked Cora. "Why? Is there something wrong with the school?" She knew Adam was on the school board along with his father.

"No, the school is fine. Cora, I've resigned from the school board," said Adam. "It seemed to me to be the right thing to do. The thing is, I'd like to call on you."

Cora stopped and turned to face Adam. "You want to call on me?" she repeated. She was surprised. Although she'd been in Virginia City for only a short time, she knew that Adam was considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the territory. He had any number of lovely young women to choose from, so why was he asking her if he could call on her?

"Yes."

Cora just stared at him. "Why?" she asked.

"What?" Adam was surprised by her question.

"Why do you want to call on me?" asked Cora.

"Because you're smart and brave and kind," said Adam. "Because you've actually made my little brother enjoy school. Because I like you and respect you, and I'd like to know you better. Are those good enough reasons?" he asked.

"Yes," said Cora.

Adam took a deep breath. "So - I realize that with what you've just been through this isn't a good time to ask, but may I call on you?"

Cora hesitated for only a moment. "Yes," she said.

Adam let out a sigh of relief. They'd reached the Meyers' house, and walked up the steps. Cora turned to him. "Thank you for seeing me home, Adam."

He tipped his hat. "My pleasure, ma'am. I wonder if you'd like to go riding on Sunday afternoon?"

"Thank you, I would enjoy it." Cora smiled as Adam opened the door for her.

Hank and Abigail were sitting in the parlor and looked up in surprise as Adam came in. The room seemed filled by the two big men, and Abigail took Cora off to the kitchen for some tea.

"Thank you for bringing Cora home," said Hank. "We knew she was helping with Mark Davis, and I was just getting ready to go for her when you came."

"I wanted to talk with you anyway," said Adam.

Hank waited, but Adam was quiet. He couldn't seem to find the words. Hank tried to help him. "How's Mark?" he asked.

Adam shook his head.

Hank sighed. "Poor kid. I didn't like the way he treated Cora, but I reckon he had more troubles than he could handle. Well, I'm sure she's upset, but Abigail will take care of her. Was that all?"

"No," said Adam. "There's something I need to ask you." Hank waited, but Adam couldn't seem to get the words out.

Hank tried to help him again. "How are things at the Ponderosa?" asked Hank. He couldn't imagine that there was a problem. He'd just been out there that morning and everything seemed as usual.

"Fine, just fine," said Adam. "Hank, I wondered - well, uh - Cora -"

"Is there a problem with Cora's teaching?" asked Hank. "Everyone seems to like her. I know she had problems with the Davis kid, but she was over there nursing him today, setting a good example of Christian behavior for the entire town - "

"No, there's no problem with her teaching," Adam hastened to assure him. "It's just I'd like to - well, I'd like to court her." The words were finally out, and Adam felt his face redden. For a young man known to be polished and well-spoken, he felt - and acted - as awkward as a school boy.

Hank repeated the words to make sure he understood them. "You want to court Cora?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, I'd like your permission to - to court her."

"Have you asked her?" Hank wondered.

"I asked her if she'd like to go riding on Sunday afternoon, and she said it would be nice. You're her closest kin, and I'd like to know if it's all right with you."

Hank studied the young man in front of him. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in the territory. He was well educated, sophisticated, and, until Abigail had chosen him, had been a rival for the hand of Abigail Jones. In spite of a niggling pinch of jealousy, Hank was sympathetic. He knew better than anyone what it was like to be caught in the web of a Jones' woman. He slapped Adam on the shoulder. "Sure, Adam, it's all right with me if it's all right with Cora, but don't you be trifling with her affections now." A serious tone came into Hank's voice that warned Adam he would need to be careful with this courtship.

Roy and Paul Martin walked down to the parsonage and let themselves in. They walked back to Dave's bedroom, and found Marian Martin taking a mustard plaster off the reverend's chest. Paul listened to the man's lungs. "Your breathing's better," he said. "Your lungs are clearing. How do you feel?"

Dave looked up at him. "Between Mrs. Greer and Marian, I don't dare stay sick a minute longer." Paul sat down on the bed."Dave, do you know where Michael Davis is?"

"Do you have news of Mark?" asked Dave.

Paul and Roy looked at each other. This wasn't going to be easy.

Marian Martin saw the sadness in her husband's eyes, and went to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Dave," Paul began, "Mark took the stage from San Francisco to Carson City and then walked here. He made it to the school yesterday morning, and Cora sent Little Joe to find you. You were ill, and Mrs. Greer went to the sheriff. Roy went over to the school to fetch Mark and keep him until he could find his father. Mark collapsed at the jail, and Roy carried over to my office."

"He's ill, then" said Dave. He tried to fling the covers back and get up, but Paul stopped him.

"Paul, I can't leave a sick boy alone."

"Dave, Mark isn't ill anymore. He had pneumonia. Roy cared for him all last night, and Cora was with him all day today. We did everything we could, but he was just too weak -" His words died away.

Dave wasn't listening. He lay back in the bed, staring at Paul, and seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him.

"We need to find Michael and let him know about Mark as soon as possible," said Roy. "Do you know where he is?"

Tears began to slide down Dave's face. Mrs. Greer came over and wiped them away.

Paul looked down as tears came into his own eyes. Marian, sensitive to her husband's feelings, put her arms around his shoulders and held him close. He rested his head against her bosom, and let her comfort him.

Roy stood alone and waited for Dave to speak.

"Michael said he was going to stay in San Francisco until he found Mark or heard word of him," said Dave.

"Then I guess I'll go wire the sheriff there the sad news," said Roy. "I hate for Michael to find out like this, but I guess there's no good way." He left, and Paul stood up slowly. He was tired to death, and hoped that no baby would decide to be born that night. Marian slipped her arm under his shoulder and supported him.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I know you truly cared about that boy, and I wish things had turned out differently for him. I'll come over tomorrow and check on you." Paul and Marian left, and Dave was alone with Mrs. Greer.

"What would your husband have done, Mrs. Greer?" asked Dave. "I think I let Mark and Michael down."

"Mr. Greer would have done exactly as you did," she said. "He'd have done his best for that boy and his father. If things hadn't turned out right, he'd have said that the Lord had lessons to teach them and was waiting for the right time. He'd have prayed for both of them, and then he would have moved on to care for his other parishioners. Now you've had a rough day today, and things likely won't be any easier tomorrow. You drink this broth" - she handed him a mug - "and I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

She'd put a little hartshorn in the broth, and it put Dave to sleep right away. She sat down in the rocking chair in Dave's room and began to knit something soft and fleecy. "Now, my lad," she thought, "you're going to lie there and get better, and then we're going to find you a wife - the right kind - pretty enough to keep you interested, kind, and gentle, and strong." She rocked and knit and thought and rocked and knit and thought, and considered all the young single women of Virginia City. Which one would be good enough for Dave?


	7. Chapter 7

A small group of mourners had gathered at the church. Hank had gone after Dave, so Cora had come with Adam and Ben Cartwright. Although Dave was still very weak, he had promised Michael Davis that he would conduct Mark's funeral. The Martins and Roy Coffee had come, too. Hank pulled up in front of the church in his buggy, and Paul went over to help Dave down. "You should be in bed," he said.

"This is the last thing I can do for Mark..." Dave began, but Paul interrupted, "This may be the last thing you do for yourself."

Hank joined them and, with Dave between them, they assisted him up the steps. The church was warm inside, and the lamps had been lit. Mark's coffin had been placed in front of the pulpit. A man stood next to it with his hand on the lid. He turned when he heard them enter. Ben and Roy both walked up to him with their hands out.

"Michael, I'm so very sorry for your loss," said Ben. He took Michael's hand between both of his and held it. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, and tears rose in his eyes at the very thought of it. How could Michael bear to go on, he wondered.

Roy stood just behind Ben, and Michael reached out to him with his other hand. "Roy, I know that you tried to help Mark, and that you stayed with him all that night. Thank you."

Roy shook his head. "It was nothing, Michael. I wish that we'd been able to do more to help him."

Dave had reached the front of the room by this time with the help of Hank and Paul. He reached out for Michael, and Michael opened his arms and hugged him. Dave patted his back.

"I should have listened to you, Dave," he said. "I should have kept Mark with me. He was so unhappy and troubled. My poor boy -" His voice broke, and Dave staggered under his weight. Ben and Roy reached out for Michael quickly and seated him on the pew. Dave sat down beside him, and they spoke in low tones for a few minutes. Then Dave stood up and walked to the pulpit. Ben and Roy sat down on either side of Michael. Adam and Cora sat behind them with Mrs. Greer. Hank and the Martins moved into the third pew.

Dave began the service by reading Psalm 23, and Michael sobbed. It was heart-wrenching, and Cora felt tears rise in her eyes. She was grateful for her poke bonnet. She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, and felt Adam's hand close around hers. Mrs. Greer cleared her throat very softly, and Cora quickly hid their joined hands under the folds of her dress.

Leona Larkin had seen the group go into the church, and she had slipped around the back of the building to peep in the window. She saw Adam Cartwright sitting next to a small figure dressed all in black. Jealousy surged through her, and she wondered why Adam wasn't interested in her. She was much prettier and more sophisticated than that plain little schoolteacher. She'd heard rumors that Adam Cartwright was courting Cora Jones, but she'd dismissed them as being ridiculous. Now that she saw them together she wasn't so sure.

She stepped away from the window and moved back around to the front of the church. She looked carefully to see if anyone was watching before she walked back out onto the Main Street. Leona walked down to Madame Beaudrot's Dress Shop, and looked in - yes, her mother was there. Since they'd moved to Virginia City, her father had gotten a job as a hotel clerk at the International House and her mother was working at Madame Beaudrot's. They had urged Leona to get a job, but she had refused. Her father had been the manager of one of the largest banks in the city, and her mother had been one of its leading hostesses. She was still mindful of those things even if her parents had forgotten them.

Leona had been well taught, and, when Abigail Jones' teaching position had opened, her parents had encouraged her to apply for it. She refused to spend her time teaching the dirty little brats of ignorant farmers - and then the job was gone. Cora, Abigail's cousin, had been hired. If Leona had realized that Little Joe Cartwright would be one of her students, she'd have taken it. It would have been easier to impress Adam.

Well, she had started her campaign to get rid of Cora. First, she had complained to anyone who would listen about Cora's opening the school to Mexicans and Chinese children. Then she had managed to break the lock and get inside the school the afternoon of the Open House. She hadn't had time to do too much damage - mostly throw decorations on the floor and knock the Christmas tree over. She had been able to erase the drawings on the blackboard and tear up some of the students' work. But Cora and the Cartwrights had been able to pull everything back together before the festivities started. So far nothing had worked out for her. Everyone thought plain little Cora was so wonderful. They bragged about her cooking, her nursing, her teaching - and now she had started an adult class. Leona felt her heart burn with anger. She could have done the same things if she had wanted to be around a bunch of dirty ignorant strangers. Drat! Her mother had spotted her and was waving to her. Leona started to act as if she hadn't seen her, but thought better of it and went inside.

Dave was delivering the final prayer when he faltered and caught at the podium as his legs gave way. Paul and Hank were beside him in seconds. Hank turned to Adam. "This service is over. I need to take Dave and Mrs. Greer back to the parsonage. Can you take Cora home?"

It was what Adam had planned to do all along, but he could see that Hank was preoccupied with Dave. "Yes, of course," he said.

Michael had come to his feet when he saw Dave stagger, but he could see his support wasn't needed. Ben put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Michael, don't stay alone here in town. Come out to the Ponderosa and stay with us. We'd love to have you visit."

Michael shook his head. "I can't. You've very kind, Ben, but I just can't. I need to go home." Ben thought he was making a mistake, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. He and Roy left with Michael and walked him to his home.

Adam pulled Cora's hand through his elbow, and walked her to the Meyer's home. He opened the door for her, and they entered to find Abigail sitting in the parlor. Adam went over and bent to speak to her. "Please sit down and stay for a few minutes, Adam," said Abigail.

Cora took off her bonnet, and said, "I'll make some coffee. In the kitchen she put the coffee on and quickly prepared a tray. When she carried it into the parlor, Adam quickly took it from her. He put it on the table in front of Abigail who poured coffee for the three of them.

"How is Dave?" she asked.

"Still pretty weak," said Adam. "He made it almost through the service. Hank and the Martins took him home." He sipped the coffee. "Michael was there, of course. I haven't seen him in months."

"How did he look?" asked Abigail.

Adam took a breath as he considered his answer. "He looked sad, and I heard him tell Dave that he should have listened to him, spent more time with the boy. Pa invited him to stay at the Ponderosa, but he said he needed to stay in town. Pa and Roy walked him home."

There was a knock at the door, and Adam rose to answer it. He stood back to let his father in, and Cora went to the kitchen to get another cup. Ben sat down next to Abigail on the settee. "How are you feeling, Miss Abigail?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Abigail. "How is Michael doing?"

"He's mourning, of course," said Ben. "I can't imagine the pain he must be feeling. To lose a child -" He shuddered at the thought, and Adam quickly changed the subject. The talk became more general until Hank came home. Adam and Ben finished their coffee and took their leave.

As the rode home, Ben asked, "How serious are you about Cora, Adam?"

"I like her, Pa - a lot. She's a good friend. The more I see her, the more I want to see her," Adam answered. "I've asked Hank for permission to court her."

Ben nodded. "What did he say?"

Adam smiled. "He gave me permission, but he let me know I'd better be serious about her."

"And are you?" Ben asked.

"It's early days yet, Pa," said Adam, but Ben caught an expression in his son's eyes, and he smiled. He'd always wanted a daughter.

"Leona, there's a chance for you to earn some money," said Mrs. Larkin. "I've heard that Sheriff Coffee needs someone to come in and help him file his paperwork a few hours each week. I've spoken to him, and he says it would be one morning - usually a Wednesday because that's usually when the cells are empty - although if he had anyone back there, he'd close the door so you wouldn't have to see or hear them."

Leona rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mother, I don't want to work."

Mrs. Larkin fought the urge to slap some sense into her daughter. "Leona," she said patiently, "our lives have changed. Your father and I both have jobs, and you need to do your part, too. We go to work every day - I'm asking you to work one morning a week."

Leona stuck her lower lip out and allowed tears to fill her eyes. Her mother ignored her. "Go over to the Sheriff's office now and talk with him." She turned her back on her spoiled daughter, and Leona gave up and left.

Roy Coffee had just gotten back to his office from escorting Michael Davis home. He felt sorry for Michael, but felt he had been responsible for most of Mark's trouble. It had been difficult not to say anything to him at first, but he had managed. He sighed and wished his Mary were still alive. She had always been more patient and compassionate than he, and he had relied on her guidance in dealing with parents like Michael. He understood that every man had to work to care for his own, but Michael had gone far beyond it. He had become wealthy instead of spending time with his son.

The door opened and Leona Larkin walked into his office. Roy stood up. "Good afternoon, Miss Larkin. What can I do for you?"

"I'm told it's what I can do for you," she answered. "My mother told me that you need someone to do some filing for you."

"Well, yes, I do, but it's got to be done here in my office. I don't think you want to work in a jail, Miss Larkin."

Leona thought that she didn't want to work at all, but her mother had made it clear that she had to take this job. Now it seemed that Roy didn't want her to work in his stupid office. She thought for a second, and then had an idea. She looked up at Roy with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Sheriff Coffee, I need this job. My parents need me to have this job." She blinked and allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek. It was working - she could tell. Really, she should have gone on the stage. Roy turned red and bit his lip.

"Here now, there's no call for that," Roy said as he held a chair for her. "Don't cry. Would you like a drink?"

Leona looked up at him in surprise. "Of water," Roy corrected himself. "Would you like a drink of water?"

Leona buried her face in her hands. "No, thank you," she wailed. "I would like this job. My family needs the money."

Roy felt desperate. He couldn't deal with a crying woman. Mary had seldom cried, and, when she had, he'd always given in immediately. Which was what he did now. "All right, you can have the job."

Leona looked up at him with a beaming face that was curiously dry for someone who had just been sobbing her heart out.

"Thank you, Sheriff," she said. "When do I start?"

"This - this Wednesday," said Roy. "It's just in the morning, and it doesn't pay much." He was hoping she would say she'd changed her mind about the job, but Leona just smiled at him again and walked out the door.

On Wednesday morning, Mrs. Larkin roused her daughter at the same ungodly hour she and her husband rose. She made Leona eat breakfast with them, and then sent her to dress. They all left for work together. Really, thought, Leona, you'd think she doesn't trust me to get to work on my own. She was right. Mrs. Larkin knew her daughter well, and, while she held herself responsible for many of Leona's faults, she was going to see that the girl did her part as a member of the family. She and her husband walked Leona to the Sheriff's office, and watched her walk inside.

Sheriff Coffee looked up as Leona entered. He'd been hoping that she wouldn't show up at all, but there she was. He sighed and poured himself another cup of his terrible coffee.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Leona asked.

Roy looked at his desk - paper and posters covered the top of it, and had started falling off the sides. He indicated it with a wave of his hand. "Why don't you start there?" he said and left to make his rounds.

Leona looked at it, gave a snort of disgust, and got to work.

Two hours later Sheriff Coffee still hadn't come back, but Leona was very happy. She had started by sorting everything into piles. When she went through the WANTED posters, she found one for an abolitionist named Cora Jones. There was no illustration, but the description fit Cora to a T - small, dark hair, gray eyes. This Cora Jones was wanted under the Fugitive Slave Act for helping slaves escape from the Raleigh, North Carolina area. She had been graduated from the Meredith Normal School, was very bright, and was known to have worked as a teacher - Leona wasn't sure about all that, but it was a close enough match to the Cora Jones she knew. Leona folded the flyer and put it in her purse. Roy Coffee liked Cora, and probably wouldn't enforce the law, but there had to be someone who wanted to know her whereabouts.

When Roy came back to his office after lunch, it was empty. His desk had been cleared, and the only stack of papers he saw on its top were those requiring his signature. He gave a loud sigh of relief, and decided it might not be so bad after all. Leona was a pretty little gal - when she didn't have her nose stuck up in the air or wasn't crying - maybe he could get used to her.

Leona beat her parents home and went to her room. She took the flyer from her purse and studied it carefully. She noted the address of the federal marshal who had issued the notice. Smiling to herself, she went to her desk and took out pen and paper. Sheriff Coffee might not want anything to do with Cora Jones the felon, but a federal marshal would have no choice. Adam would be shattered to learn that he had been courting a criminal, and she would be happy to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and help him recover.

Weeks passed. Spring had come, Dave had recovered his health, and Abigail's baby was due. Abigail had grown too large and heavy to climb the stairs comfortably, so Cora and Hank had turned the parlor into a bedroom. Aunt Maeve had written to say she would come for a visit after the baby arrived. Abigail had been a little disappointed at first, but on reflection, had decided it was all for the best. "Ma's not much of a nurse," she told Hank and Cora.

Cora had ordered two books through the Spencer's mercantile - one on midwifery and the other on childcare. She knew that Dr. Martin would probably be available to deliver the baby, but she wanted to be prepared - to have whatever he needed ready. She didn't let herself think beyond that. She had read and re-read the midwifery book until she had memorized parts of it.

Lucy Reid was doing well in her adult classes, and the two of them had become good friends. Cora had confided in Lucy her concerns for Abigail and the baby, and Lucy had assured her that everything would be fine. She had promised to come and help, if needed, and, while Cora hoped she wouldn't have to send for her, she felt better knowing her friend would help her.

It had been a long hard day, and Hank was sound asleep and dreaming. He felt a tug on his arm.

"Hank, wake up!" Abigail whispered.

Hank turned over in his sleep. He felt the tug again. "Hank!"

He blinked and sat up. "Are you all right, Abby?"

"No," she said. "The baby's coming."

Hank jumped out of bed and ran upstairs. He banged on Cora's door. "Get up!" he shouted. "The baby's coming!"

He ran out of the house barefoot and in his nightshirt, and ran all the way to Dr. Martin's. He banged on the door until Paul came. "The baby's coming!" he shouted in Paul's face. He grabbed Paul's arm and tugged at him.

"All right," said Paul, pulling away from Hank's grasp. "Let me get my bag. Cora knows what to do to get ready. Why don't you go back home and -" he stopped and stared at Hank - "put some pants and boots on?"

Hank ran back to the house. To his shock the parlor was dark and there was no sign of activity. He went inside and found Abigail sound asleep. He went upstairs and banged on Cora's door. She opened it and stared at him sleepy-eyed. "The baby's on the way!" he shouted at her.

"No, Hank, it isn't," said Cora. "You're dreaming. Go back to bed." She closed the door, and Hank stood there and stared at it. He walked back downstairs and stared at Abigail. She was sound asleep. He shook her.

"Abby, Abby, wake up." She moaned and stirred. "Go back to sleep, Hank. You're dreaming." She lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

There was a knock on the door, and Hank opened it to see Paul standing there with his bag. He came in and looked down at Abigail. "Hank, she's the first woman I've ever seen sleep during labor. Are you sure the baby's coming?"

Hank rubbed his hand over his face. "No, Abby says I'm dreaming"

Paul sighed. "Go back to bed, Hank." He left and Hank sat on the settee, staring at his sleeping wife.

The next morning Hank rode out to the Ponderosa. They had been working hard, mending fences, repairing winter damage to line shacks and restocking them, and rounding up strays. Adam had been careful to assign him work that was close to the Ponderosa or Virginia City to make sure he would be able to get home quickly if the baby came during the day. He was yawning after his exercise from the night before. Adam had noticed, and asked him inside to have a cup of coffee before they left for the day. Hop Sing had fed him breakfast, telling him that if he hadn't had enough sleep, he needed to eat.

They were out at the south pasture searching for stray cattle and new calves when Hop Sing came galloping out on one of the horses. "Hank, Hank," he called. Hank turned Maribel and rode to meet him.

Hop Sing didn't wait for him to stop. "Miss Jones sent for you. Mrs. Meyers is having her baby now."

Hank loved Maribel almost as much as he loved his Abby, but he didn't spare her. They rode towards town at a hard gallop. As he pulled up at his house, Paul Martin came out, and he smiled when he saw Hank. "Congratulations, Hank, mother and child are doing fine. You have a healthy little boy." Hank started to pass him, and Paul caught his arm. "Just stay out here a minute. My wife and Cora need to clean up Miss Abigail and the baby."

Hank was speechless. He just stared at Paul who seemed to understand his problem. He continued to reassure Hank. "Abigail is fine. The baby came fast - it doesn't happen often the first time. It usually takes much longer, but your little fellow was ready to be born."

Just then Cora opened the door, and smiled at Hank. She held a small bundle. "Would you like to see your son, Hank?"She came down the steps and held the child out to him. Hank looked down at the tiny red wrinkled face, and took the baby carefully in his arms. Cora went back inside to help Marian finish with Abigail.

"He's so tiny," Hank whispered.

Paul laughed. "He'll grow, Hank. Babies grow fast."

Hank carried the baby up on the porch and sat down with him. He put him on his lap and unwrapped him. He counted fingers and toes, and breathed a sigh of relief - there were ten of them. "Hank?" he heard Abigail call. He wrapped the baby up and took him inside. Abigail was very pale, and she was smiling at him.

"Have you seen our boy? Isn't he beautiful?" Abigail's voice was shaky and weak, but Hank had never seen her happier. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Abby, he's just the finest thing -" his voice broke. He kissed her hand and whispered, "Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," said Abigail.

Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm not thanking you, Abby. I'm just so grateful to God that I have to thank Him. I have you and you're safe. We have the little fellow here." He kissed Abigail's hand again, and repeated, "Thank you."

Cora cancelled school for the rest of the week so that she could stay home with Abigail and the baby. Abigail had moved back up to the bedroom she and Hank shared the day after the baby came. Hank had carried her up and down the stairs several times, and Abigail couldn't get him to understand that, really, she was fine and could walk on her own. Finally Paul had had a talk with him, and told him that it would be good for Abigail to get a little exercise.

Several ladies had come to call and admire the new baby. He still didn't have a name. Hank and Abigail hadn't been able to agree on one before he was born. Abigail favored the names of her romantic literary heroes - Romeo, Heathcliiff, or Lancelot - while Hank liked short, plain names - Bob, Sam, or Chuck. One night Dave came to visit. He was holding the baby while they discussed the christening service. "What is his name?" Dave asked.

Abigail and Hank just looked at each other, and Hank finally replied, "We can't agree on a name."

Dave thought for a moment. "Is Hank short for anything?"

"Well, everyone calls me Hank, but my name is Henry." he said

"Henry?" asked Abigail. "Oh, but that's such a beautiful name. Why didn't you ever tell me? Henry," she repeated. "Oh, Hank, that's a perfect name for our son."

"It's a good first name," Dave agreed. "What about a middle name?"

"My father's name was James," said Hank. "Abby, what was your father's name?"

She wasn't listening. "James," she said. "Henry James Meyers." She smiled at Hank and Dave. "It's perfect for our little man - Henry James Meyers."

Hank smiled to see her so happy. It was a big name for a tiny baby, but as long as it wasn't Romeo, he could live with it. The next Sunday Dave christened Henry James Meyers with Cora and Adam standing up as godparents to the child.

There was a party at the Ponderosa afterwards, and a photographer had been commissioned to come out and photograph the Meyers family. Hank, Abigail, and Henry posed for several minutes. Henry went to sleep in his mother's arms, and was much better behaved than his father who had trouble standing still. When it was over, Abigail thanked Ben. "You have no idea how much this means to me," she said.

Ben smiled down at her. "I understand how good it is to have portraits of those you love. I have daguerreotypes of my wives, but I wish I had had them taken of my sons when they were babies." He took Henry's tiny hand and kissed it. "This time goes so fast, Abigail. I hope you and Hank will cherish every minute of it."


	8. Chapter 8

"He's beautiful!" gushed Maeve Jones as she looked at her new grandson. "Oh, Abigail, he looks just like you."

Maeve Jones had arrived unannounced the day after the christening of Henry James Meyers. She had taken a room at the International House, and surprised her daughter after breakfast. Hank and Cora had left for the day when Maeve knocked on her door.

"He's such a good baby, Ma," bragged Abigail. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Not right now, dear," said Maeve. The baby began to fuss a little bit, and Abigail checked his diaper. He needed to be changed, and she took her son upstairs to clean him up a bit. While she was gone, Maeve began to look around. She ran her finger tip across the tops of picture frames, studied the floor carefully to see if it had been swept, and finally went into the kitchen.

Abigail came back downstairs with her baby, and looked around for her mother. "Ma?" she called out.

"Just making some tea, dear," said Maeve. She had put the tea on to brew while she checked the kitchen for signs of mice. She'd found none. She brought the tea tray out to the parlor to find her daughter feeding her grandson.

"Oh, Abigail," she said reprovingly. "How common!"

"What, Ma?" Abigail was at a loss as to what had bothered her mother.

Maeve could barely bring herself to whisper the word, "Breastfeeding, dear. Really, you ought to have a wet nurse. All the smart women in San Francisco use them."

Abigail was appalled. "What are you talking about, Ma? I can take care of my baby, and I shall!"

"Oh, well, you never were one to take my advice." Maeve sighed and sipped her tea. She watched Abigail nurse the baby. When Henry had eaten his fill, Abigail held him out towards her mother. "Here, Ma, would you like to hold him?"

"No, not just yet, dear," she said.

Abigail was becoming annoyed with her mother, but she decided not to say anything. She put a towel on her shoulder and began to pat Henry's back. After a few gentle pats, he let out a burp and spit up a bit. Maeve smelled the sour odor, and made a face. Abigail was beginning to wonder what had happened to the woman who had claimed she wanted to be a grandma. All she could think was that San Francisco had changed her mother - and not for the better. She decided to give her mother another chance to hold the baby. As she held Henry out, Maeve decided that since the baby had been changed, fed, and burped, she was probably safe. She took the little boy in her arms and held him on her lap. She was telling Abigail about her new "gentleman friend," when she felt her lap grow damp. She looked down at Henry just as he began to cry. She handed him over to Abigail, and went back to the International House to change.

"Oh, it's all right, dear," she said as Abigail tried to apologize for her son."I'll be back for supper."

Maeve's reaction to her new grandson was so different from what Abigail had expected she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She, Hank, and Cora so doted on their little fellow that it had never occurred to her that Maeve would feel different. She sat down in her rocking chair with Henry and began to sing to him as she rocked him to sleep. After he fell asleep, she continued to hold him and look at his little face.

Hank found her there staring at their son when he got home an hour later. The Cartwrights had been releasing him from work early since the new baby came. Hank blessed the fact that Adam Cartwright had been named Henry's godfather.

"Abby, are you all right?" he asked.

She looked up at Hank and burst into tears. Hank took the baby from her and unwrapped him. The child was breathing and all of his fingers and toes were still attached in the right places. Satisfied that the baby was fine, Hank put the baby down, and squatted down in front of Abby.

"What's wrong, love?"

Abigail threw herself at him, and sobbed harder.

Hank put his arms around her, and sat back on the settee, pulling her into his lap. He made shushing noises and rubbed her back until she began to calm down.

"Oh, Hank, Ma's here," wailed Abigail.

"Well, now, Abby, we knew she'd want to come and see her new grandson," said Hank. "You know Cora will share her room."

Abigail shook her head. "She's staying at the International House, but she'll be here for supper."

"Well, that's all right. You and Cora are both good cooks, but if you're too tired to make anything, I can bring supper from the hotel. Your Ma will never know the difference." Hank was trying to say the right thing, but he was running out of ideas.

"You don't understand - Ma told me I ought to get a wet nurse, and she didn't want to hold the baby. She's not acting the way I thought she would." Abigail dissolved into tears again. Hank stood up with her in his arms, and carried her upstairs. He laid her down on their bed, and poured some water into the basin on their washstand. He wet a cloth, and sat down next to her on the bed. She had turned away and was crying into her pillow. He pulled the pillow away, and turned her to face him. He washed her face off, speaking soothingly to her the while.

She began to calm down, and he took her hands in his, and spoke firmly. "Abby, you're not to cry about this anymore. You're tired, so I want you to lie down here and rest. I'll take care of Henry. When Cora gets home, she'll make supper or I'll get us something from the International House."

Abby looked up at Hank as if he were her hero, and he knew he'd said the right thing. He kissed her gently, covered her with a quilt, and left her. He went downstairs and checked on his son. Henry was awake, and he gurgled at his father. Hank picked him up and carried him out to the barn.

After hearing Abigail read the Christmas story, Hank had gotten the idea to make Henry his own little manger in the barn. He'd taken an old food trough, cleaned it and sanded the wood until it was smooth. Then he'd put in a pillow and blanket to cushion the baby. He laid Henry down in it now, and looked at his little boy. "There you go, young sir. You can just lie there and watch your Pa do his barn chores. By the time you're walking, you'll know just how to take care of Buddy and Maribel. You'll be ready for your own pony."

Cora rode Belle home from school, and walked her the last few yards to cool her down a bit. She heard Hank talking to someone in the barn, and peeped in before she brought Belle inside. She didn't want to interrupt, but then she spotted Henry lying in his manger, and heard what Hank was saying. She walked into the barn, and unsaddled Belle. Hank looked over at her. "How was your day?"

Cora smiled. "It was fine. I see you've got some help."

"Yep, I thought he could help me with the barn chores." Hank stopped working and went over to look at the baby. "You know, everyone makes such a fuss about Jesus being laid in a manger, but Henry looks pretty comfortable there. I don't feel so sorry for Jesus now."

Cora laughed. "Just don't let Abigail hear you say that."

Her comment reminded Hank. "Cora, your Aunt Maeve is here. She's staying at the International House, but she'll be here for supper. Abigail's awful upset."

Cora was concerned. "I can go stay somewhere else, Hank, and she can have my room."

Hank shook his head. "That isn't what I meant. Abby said she was over here this morning, and I think she hurt Abby's feelings. She suggested that Abby hire a wet nurse and she didn't want to hold the baby much. Abby started to cry when I got home, so I told her to rest. Can you make supper? If you're too tired, I can get something from the hotel."

"No, I'll make a good supper, " said Cora. "When I finish with Belle, I'll take Henry back inside. It will be time for him to eat again. I'll give him to Abby, and get things started in the kitchen."

"You go ahead with the baby, and I'll take care of Belle," said Hank.

Cora started to object, but Hank shooed her on. She picked Henry up and took him back to the house. Hank could hear her cooing to the baby as she walk to the house. Maeve might be a fool, he thought, but Cora certainly wasn't. Cora settled Henry with Abigail, put her things away, went to the kitchen and built up the fire in the stove.

Maeve patted her lips with her napkin, and put it down. "That was an adequate meal, Abigail. You're a little better cook than I remember."

Abigail and Cora both glared at her and started to rise. Hank put a big hand on each lady's shoulder and held them in their seats. The evening had been tense, filled with critical commentary from Maeve. Hank had missed most of her barbs, but he had watched as Abigail and finally Cora became thin-lipped and angry as the meal went on - and on. He had planned to get his guitar out, and move the family on the porch to sing, but now all he wanted was for the evening to be over.

After supper he got the buggy out and drove Maeve back to the hotel. He walked his mother-in-law inside, said goodnight to her, and then went next door to the Bucket of Blood for a drink.

Cora and Abigail cleared the table in silence. Henry began to cry and Abigail went to care for him. Cora washed and dried the dishes, thinking hard thoughts about her Aunt Maeve. Living across the country from them, Cora had grown up knowing her aunt and cousin only through their letters. When she met Abigail, she found her to be pretty much as she'd expected. Aunt Maeve, though, was very different. Like Abigail, she'd thought her aunt would be anxious to spoil her grandson, but she'd left without even saying goodnight to the child. Cora decided to make tea for herself and Abigail. She carried it in on a tray and laid it on the table. Abigail was sitting in her rocking chair, Henry in her arms. Cora prepared her tea the way she liked it, and put it near her.

"Thank you, Cora," said Abigail. They sipped their tea in silence. Abigail switched Henry to her other breast. "Supper was delicious, Cora."

"Thank you, Abigail," said Cora. They looked up as Hank came in. They could smell the odor of whiskey, but Abigail didn't say anything. Hank picked up his guitar, and suggested, "Ladies, let move to the porch and enjoy the evening air." They went outside and Hank began to strum his guitar and sing. Their neighbors began to drift over and soon there were several families sitting on the steps singing along with Hank and enjoying the night, the music, and each other.

Henry finished nursing, and Abigail put him up on her shoulder and patted his little back. After a few pats, he let out a loud burp, and they all laughed.

"That's my boy," said Hank.

Maeve Jones spent a week in Virginia City. She visited Abigail and Henry every day after Hank and Cora had gone to work, and came for supper every night. Hank got used to finding his wife in tears when he came home. He wanted to say something to Maeve, but Abigail begged him not to interfere. He could only put her to bed and take Henry out to the barn while he did his chores.

Cora's supper menus became more and more elaborate as she tried to please her aunt and ease the strain at mealtime. Nothing worked - Maeve was critical of everything and everyone. After a week Cora and Abigail were tired and tense. Both women were patient and kind, but Aunt Maeve was wearing their patience and kindness thin. The only satisfaction they had was that on the few occasions Maeve deigned to hold her grandson, Henry managed to spit up, wet, or poop on his grandmother. Neither lady would have admitted it, but Cora enjoyed hearing about it almost as much as Abigail enjoyed seeing her mother's reaction when it happened.

The evening finally came when Maeve announced that she would be returning to San Francisco the next day. Hank and Cora tried not to look relieved while Abigail managed to work up a tear. "Oh, Ma," she said, "I'm going to miss our little talks so much." She tried to sound sincere.

"I will, too, dear, but it's time for your old Ma to get out of your way, and let you, Hank, and Henry get back to being your own family." She looked at Cora. "I suppose you're here for good whether Hank and Abigail like it or not."

Cora stared at her aunt and wondered how she'd look covered in gravy with the gravy boat on her head. Before she could reach for the boat, she excused herself and left the table. She went out to the barn and, picking up a curry brush, began to curry Belle. She finished with her and moved on to Buddy and finally to Maribel.

Hank came in to hitch up the buggy to take Maeve back to the hotel. When he saw Cora, he shook his head. "You shouldn't let her worry you, Cora."

Cora shrugged and continued to curry Maribel. Hank left with the buggy, and after a few minutes, Cora went back inside. Abigail was feeding Henry, so Cora cleared the table and washed the dishes. She was drying them when Hank came in with Dave.

"Look who I found," he said. "I brought Dave home to have some of your good pound cake and coffee, Cora."

Dave had recovered completely from his illness during the winter, and regained some of the weight he'd lost.

"We've been eating fancy all week," said Hank. "Abigail's mother has been visiting and taking supper with us every night. Cora's cooked every night."

Abigail and Cora exchanged a look. Hank missed it, but Dave saw it, and realized that Mrs. Jones' visit may not have gone smoothly. They sat down at the table. Henry had finished nursing, and Dave reached out to take the baby from Abigail. She handed him a towel, and he draped it over his shoulder before putting Henry on his shoulder and burping him. Abigail couldn't help comparing his attitude to that of her mother's.

Cora cut slices of cake and made coffee. They sat around the table, eating and talking.

"Guess who's got a job at the Sheriff's office?" said Dave. He had shifted Henry to one arm while he ate.

Cora, Hank, and Abigail stared at him.

He grinned. "Miss Leona Larkin."

"What?!" Cora and Abigail were shocked while Hank burst out laughing.

"Miss Leona's working at the Sheriff's office? What's she doing there?" Hank asked.

"Well, it isn't much of job," said Dave. "She's filing his paperwork one morning a week - usually on Wednesday mornings."

"Poor Roy," Hank spoke without thinking. Abigail kicked him under the table, and he quickly added, "What I meant was that it's good that poor Roy finally has someone who can help with all that tedious stuff."

Dave looked at Hank and winked, "I think we all know what you meant."

The men laughed, and Abigail said, "I think it's laudable that Miss Larkin has a accepted a position that will help her family. I wish her much success."

Dave and Hank looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Before Abigail could kick him again, Hank stood up, got his guitar, and suggested they go out on the porch. It sounded like a find idea. They went out and sang until the stars came up.


	9. Chapter 9

Things soon got back to normal with Maeve gone. In her letters she became the doting grandmother Abigail had expected and wanted her to be. She continued to send advice on child raising, housekeeping, and cooking, but it was easier to take by letter than in person.

Cora had moved her adult class to Saturday afternoons. Nearly everyone came to town that day, and it was easy for her students to come by the school for a couple of hours for a lesson. School was winding down, and Cora had started to plan a special event for her students to end the year. Two of her older students would be graduating, and she wanted to make the evening special for them. She hoped their accomplishment would inspire her younger pupils to learn - and encourage their parents to keep them in school.

Weekly street dances had resumed with the warm weather, and Adam would join the Meyers for supper on Saturday evenings and go on to the dances with them. He had started sitting with them - and Cora - at church on Sundays. Joe was a bit jealous of the attention his favorite teacher was paying his older brother, so occasionally he would join them and make a point of sitting between them.

One Saturday afternoon in late April Buck Slade, the territory marshal, rode into Virginia City. He went directly to the Sheriff's office. Roy offered him a chair and a cup of bad coffee.

"What can I do for you, Marshal Slade?"

"Sheriff Coffee," do you know a Cora Jones?" Slade asked.

"Why, yes, I do. She's our schoolteacher, and a very fine young lady," said Roy. He looked at Slade in apprehension as he wondered why a federal marshal would be interested in Cora.

Slade sighed and pulled a wanted poster and a letter out of his inner vest pocket. "She's wanted back in North Carolina for violating the Fugitive Slave Act. Someone wrote me and told me she was here. I'm just following up."

Roy picked up the flyer. The physical description matched Cora although there was nothing distinctive about it. He could think of several dozen other young women who fit it as well. He read the letter, and immediately recognized Leona's handwriting. His first impulse was to go find her and shake her until her teeth rattled.

Slade cleared his throat, and Roy looked up at him. "Slavery isn't legal in this territory, and I wouldn't want to arrest anyone for helping some poor soul escape it. I don't want to arrest a young lady, and I sure don't want to arrest one you describe as a "very fine young lady." She may be in danger, Sheriff. She's made an enemy here in town, and she'll need to be careful." Slade took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you know how many of these letters were sent out?" asked Roy.

Slade shook his head. "You'd need to ask the one who wrote them - probably another young woman, though, would be my guess." He sighed and considered a moment. "Slave catchers are usually the ones who come after runaway slaves and the ones who help them escape. As a rule, they don't mind working outside the law. I've seen the remains of their work twice, and that was two times too many. If one comes after your Miss Jones, it will probably be because the slave owner wants revenge. The reward offered is so low I doubt anyone would be interested."

Roy put the letter down. "Let me take you to dinner, Marshal, and show you around Virginia City."

As they walked towards the International House restaurant, they stopped on the way so that Roy could show Slade the schoolhouse. A young woman was teaching a group of adults a lesson in measurements. She was small with dark hair and wore spectacles. She saw Roy and raised her eyebrows. Roy shook his head and signed for her to continue.

As they left, Roy told Slade, "That's our Miss Jones."

"The description in the poster could fit a lot of young ladies, so that's a plus for your Miss Jones. Another one is that Jones is a common name - almost as common as Smith," said Slade.

They had reached the International House by this time, and they went in and found a table. Roy noted that Mr. Larkin was working at the hotel registration desk. They ordered steaks and spent the rest of the meal talking shop. They discovered that they had several friends in common - on both sides of the law. By the time they'd finished eating, they were on a first name basis, and Roy showed Buck the rest of the town.

As they passed Madame Beaudrot's Dress Shop, Roy peeked in the window and saw Mrs. Larkin helping a customer select a hat. When they got back to his office, Buck mounted his horse.

"You've got a fine town here, Roy, peaceful, prosperous, and growing. Let me know if I can ever do anything to help you. Thanks for the steak."

As Buck rode away, Roy went inside and picked up the wanted poster and Leona's letter.

The first call he made was on the Meyers. Cora had arrived home after her adult class, and she and Abigail were enjoying a cup of tea. Roy declined tea, coffee, lemonade, and pound cake before he could tell them the purpose of his visit. He showed them the poster and the letter, although he didn't tell them the name of the letter's author.

"Miss Cora, can you think of anyone who might want to do you harm?" he asked.

Cora thought carefully and finally shook her head. "No, some of the parents aren't happy if their child gets a low grade, but I've been able to explain why it was given and how they can help their student improve either with help at home or a tutoring session with me. I don't charge them for it, so..." Her voice trailed off.

Abigail spoke up. "Sheriff, Adam Cartwright asked Hank for permission to court Cora. I know several ladies had set their caps for him. Do you think one of them might...?"

Abigail had thought of Leona Larkin the instant she saw the letter, but since she didn't know if she'd written it, she didn't want to accuse her. Leona worked in the Sheriff's office, though, so she'd know about the wanted posters.

"I guess it's a possibility," said Roy. "I'm going out to talk with Ben and Adam Cartwright about it."

That evening Mr. and Mrs. Larkin and Leona were standing together at the dance when Adam Cartwright approached them. "Mr. Larkin, may I have this dance with your daughter?" His manner was very calm, but if they'd known him better, they'd have seen his eyes glittering with anger. Leona blushed and looked at her father.

"Certainly, Adam," said Mr. Larkin.

Adam took Leona's hand and spun her into the throng of dancers. He pulled her into his arms, and Leona smiled up at him. "My, Adam, I thought you'd never ask me to dance..." She broke off as she felt his arm around her waist grow as hard as an iron bar, and her hand in his was held tight as if by a vise.

"How many letters did you send?" Adam's voice was low. It suddenly struck Leona that he was very big and very strong, and she didn't want to dance with him anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "Take me back to my parents."

"How many letters did you sent out with the wanted poster?" Adam hissed. "Sheriff Coffee has a copy of the poster and the letter. It's your handwriting, Leona. Roy recognized it."

Leona tried to pull free, but Adam's grip was too tight. She tried to stop dancing, but he picked her up and continued to move around the street with her.

"How many letters? Don't make me ask again." he said.

Leona realized that she had gone too far in her efforts to hurt Cora. She took a deep breath, and answered, "I sent one to the territorial marshal, one to the sheriff in Boston, one to the sheriff in Raleigh, and one to the sheriff in Hot Springs."

"That's all? Just those four?" asked Adam.

"Yes," said Leona. "Now put me down and take me back to my parents."

Adam continued to hold her. "Just one more thing - I want to know why you'd do such a thing? Cora's never done anything to you, and you may have put her in real danger."

Leona looked down. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not," said Adam, "but I'd still like to know why you did it."

"Because - because you like her. I'm prettier than she and my family is better than hers. I'm better than her! Why don't you like me?" The words were out almost before Leona realized it.

Adam was stunned. He stopped dancing and set her down. Without another word he escorted her back to her parents and left. He had to go to Cora.

Hank opened the door before Adam knocked. Cora looked up from the chair where she sat crocheting a sweater for Henry. The child didn't need another thing to wear, but it helped Cora to keep busy. She was too nervous to read or study, so handwork was the best thing. Abigail was rocking Henry, and she smiled a greeting at Adam.

Hank went straight to the point. "What did you find out?"

"She sent four letters - one to Slade, one to Boston, one to Raleigh, and one to Hot Springs." he answered.

"Did she say why she did it?" asked Cora. "I know her family needs money, but there wasn't much reward offered."

"She's jealous of you, Cora," said Adam.

Cora stared at him in surprise. "Why?"

Adam couldn't tell her, and didn't want to lie, so he just stood silent. After a minute, he shrugged. "Who knows how her mind works?"

Abigail and Hank looked at each other. They had a pretty good idea of the cause of Leona's dislike, but they didn't want to say it.

Hank suggested, "Cora, could you make us some coffee?"

"Of course." She put her work down and went to the kitchen. After a moment, Adam followed her. She filled the coffee pot and put it on the stove. As she turned to slice the pound cake, Adam reached out and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, and she rested her head against his chest. Cora could feel tears rising in her eyes, but she fought them back. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Stepping back, she looked up at him. "I'm all right," she said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to see what Hank and Abigail and Sheriff Coffee and your father advise me to do." Cora said.

It struck Adam that Cora didn't realize the danger she might be in, and it worried him. "Do you take this threat seriously?" he asked.

"I do, believe me," her voice trembled a little and she took a breath before she continued. "I've seen the scars a bullwhip makes on a woman's back, and I know what happened to some of the members of the abolitionist group in Raleigh. I take it very seriously, Adam, but I'm not going to panic and run like a chicken with its head cut off. I lived alone and in hiding for a year in Boston, and I don't want to do it again. I can if that's what everyone advises me to do - for their safety - but it won't be my choice."

Adam was amazed at her courage and determination. He stared at her as she prepared a tray with cups, saucers, sugar, and cream. When the coffee was ready, he carried the tray into the parlor and Cora followed with the coffee pot. Roy had arrived by that time, and Abigail had put her sleeping baby in his crib. As Cora poured and served the coffee, Adam repeated what he'd learned from Leona to Roy.

"Did she tell you why she did it?" Roy asked.

"Jealousy," said Adam, and Roy made a mental note to get more details from him later.

"All right, Miss Cora, do you know anything about the law in these other cities?" Roy asked.

She thought for a moment. "The Sheriff in Boston was a member of a couple of abolitionist groups, so I doubt we'll hear from him. My Uncle Lonnie is the High Sheriff in Hot Springs, and we always got along - I doubt we'll hear from him. The only one I don't know anything about is the Sheriff in Raleigh. I never met him, and I never did anything wrong - well, I never got caught," Cora quickly amended her statement and everyone smiled. She and Adam were sitting on the settee, and Adam put his arm around her shoulders. Cora leaned into him. Abigail smiled as she saw her tough little cousin accept support and comfort from him. After a minute, Cora straightened up. "Sheriff, I really believe that everything will be fine. I just hope that whoever sent the letters got it out of his system."

Roy stood up with a sigh. "I hope you're right. I'm going to keep an eye out for strangers all the same."

Hank and Abigail walked him out. Adam took advantage of their absence to pull Cora to him and kiss her gently. "I'll see you at church tomorrow, sweetheart. Hank and I have some long days coming up, so be careful." It was the first time he'd used an endearment when speaking to her, and Cora liked it.

She smiled up at him. "You be careful, too. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but I think you're the reason this person is jealous of me. I think the person who wrote the letters is a woman, and I think she may come after you."

"I'll be careful." Adam was touched by her concern. He stood up and pulled her up with him. He kept his arm around her as they walked to the door. He said goodnight to Hank and Abigail, mounted Sport, and rode away. Cora stood in the door for a moment, watching him.

Adam didn't return to the Ponderosa that night. He took a room at the hotel. He was tired - it had been a very long day, but he also wanted to stay close in case of trouble. He knew that Roy would be paying a late visit to the Larkins, and he wasn't sure how the family would react. He realized that he was falling love with Cora, and hoped that she felt the same way towards him. His last thought before sleep was to wish he could put her in his pocket and protect her.

Cora left Belle at home on Monday, and walked to school. She unlocked the door and went inside. It was a beautiful day, and she opened the windows before taking the wooden bucket out to the well and filling it with water. She lugged it back inside and set it down. She had a few papers left to grade, so she went to her desk. She had just taken them out of her desk when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Leona Larkin standing in front of her.

"Well, I guess you heard," said Leona.

Cora straightened up and listened to her.

Leona continued. "Sheriff Coffee came over to our house Saturday night and fired me!"

Tears were in her eyes and her voice trembled. "He said I put you in danger! You - you're nothing but a criminal!"

Leona's voice was shrill. "You're an escaped felon! You deserve whatever happens to you!"

Cora realized that Leona was humiliated as well as angry, and she sat still and let the woman vent. Her face was red and her nose was running. She stopped and drew a breath. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "My parents were there when that stupid man fired me! Me! He told them what I did, and they're both upset. My father hasn't looked at me since then, and my mother told me I was wrong! Now they're talking about having to leave Virginia City because I've disgraced them!"

Cora stood up and walked around her desk. She kept her voice soft and low. "Leona, it sounds like you've had a bad couple of days. Why don't you sit down and let me get you some water?"

"Everyone thinks you're so nice! They don't know what a rotten little witch you really are!"

Cora realized that the other woman was becoming hysterical.

Just then the door opened and several of her students entered, Little Joe Cartwright among them. "Good morning, Miss Jones," he said.

"Good morning, Miss Jones," Leona mocked.

The children stopped in their tracks as they took in the scene. Joe began to back slowly towards the door. He slipped out quietly and ran to the Sheriff's office as fast as he could go.

Cora turned to the children and spoke to them, trying to keep her voice calm. "School will be starting a little late this morning. Please go outside and play. I'll call for you when it's time to begin."

John Spencer stood still. "I have some questions for you, Miss Jones. I can't leave."

Leona took a step towards him. "Didn't you hear her? Leave!" She turned back to Cora. "I can't believe you want to teach these little brats!"

Cora turned her back on Leona and walked towards her students. Leona followed her.

Cora bent a little to look John in the eyes. "John, please go outside and take the other children with you. It's very important that you mind me."

The boy seemed about to agree, but his eyes widened. Cora started to turn, but she felt a sudden blow. There was a second of pain and then nothing.

Sheriff Coffee arrived at the school a few minutes later with Joe in tow. He could hear children inside screaming. He ran up the steps and saw Cora lying still on the floor, children standing around her. John Spencer was kneeling beside her. He looked up at Roy. "It was Miss Larkin - she hit Miss Jones in the head with the water bucket and ran away. I can't get her to wake up." John said. He'd wet his handkerchief in the water on the floor and was wiping Cora's face with it.

Roy bent over the young woman. She was alive but unconscious. The bucket was thick and heavy, and he was surprised that Leona had been able to handle it as a weapon. He lifted Cora easily.

"You kids stay here," he said. "You older ones watch the little ones."

"Will there be school today, Sheriff?" one boy asked.

"I don't think so, but you stay here for now." said Roy. He carried Cora quickly over to Dr. Martin's office. Marian was sweeping the steps and saw him coming. She opened the door for him, and he took Cora inside and laid her on a cot.

"What happened?" asked Marian.

"She got hit in the head with a wood bucket. Her students saw it - they're down at the school now. I need to get someone down there to watch them until they can go home or their parents can get them. How is she?"

Paul was examining the lump on Cora's head. He opened her eyelids and checked her eyes. "How could an accident like this happen?" he wondered.

"It wasn't an accident," said Roy.

Paul and Marian looked around at him in surprise.

"It was Leona Larkin who hit her. She's run away, and I need to find her."

"I'll get someone to stay with the students," said Marian, "and then I'll go for Abigail. You see about Leona."

It was dark and stuffy in the necessary, and the smell was almost unbearable. There was something undignified about hiding in an outhouse, but Leona didn't know where else to go. She couldn't go home - it was the first place that stupid Sheriff would look. Now that she could think about what she'd done, Leona was in a panic. She was in deep trouble and she knew it. Her parents wouldn't be able to get her out of it. She'd committed murder. While she didn't mind that she'd killed Cora Jones, she did mind that she'd have to hang for it. She wondered if it would hurt. She hated to die when she was so young and beautiful, but maybe people would see her on the scaffold and feel sorry for her.

The more she thought about it, the better she liked it. She pictured herself standing before the judge and jury. They would be so taken with her they would realize that someone so lovely could never commit such a crime. Who were the witnesses? A bunch of dirty little brats from ignorant families. No one would take their word against hers. Leona was feeling better, but she decided to stay in hiding a little longer.

Roy stood outside the Larkins' house and studied it. It was dark inside. Both Mr. and Mrs. Larkin were at work, and Roy hadn't notified them about their daughter yet. He wanted to see if he could find Leona before they had a chance to help her escape. He walked around the house and saw the necessary. He heard a sneeze, and he knew he'd found her. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Come out, Leona."

There was no response, and Roy knocked again. "Come on out, Leona, it's over."

He heard the bolt draw back, and the door opened. Leona came out. Her hair was falling down and her face was blotched from crying. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She looked pathetic, but Roy remembered that she had attacked Cora in a roomful of children. He took hold of her arm. "Come on, Leona, let's go." he said.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To jail." His answer was short and terse, but her response was unexpected.

"You're giving me my job back? Mother and Father will be so pleased. I'm glad you understand that I was just doing my duty," she said.

Roy stopped and looked at the young woman in surprise. He decided not to say anything to disabuse her of that notion. She was smiling and calm, and that was preferable to having her fight him all the way to a cell.

"Well," he thought, "Paul might be getting another patient."

It was late that evening when Cora opened her eyes and saw Abigail smiling at her. "There she is," said Abigail. "Our girl's awake now."

Hank and Adam came into view. "What happened?" asked Cora. Then her memory came back. "Leona - the children." She started to sit up, but Abigail put a hand on her shoulder and held her down.

"Leona's in jail, and the children are fine. Mrs. Spencer went down to stay with them this morning, and found that Amy Green had taken charge and was helping the little ones with their reading while the older ones studied at their desks. They worked on their recitations for the last night of school. They're hoping you'll let them call it "Commencement" just as they do in the cities. You've taught them well, Cora."

Cora sighed and relaxed. "May I go home?" she asked Dr. Martin.

"Yes, but you'll need to take it easy the rest of the week. School has been cancelled for this week."

Cora thought about all the preparations she needed to make for the final week of school. Abigail read her mind. "Don't worry - your pupils will be ready to do you and their parents proud."

Hank bent down to pick her up, but Adam stopped him. Hank nodded, and the young man lifted her. "I'll see you home," he said, and carried her out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Cora lay in bed with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep - she was listening to the blessed silence. When she'd recovered consciousness after Leona's attack, there had been a ringing in her ears. It had been hard to hear when Abigail and Hank spoke to her, and impossible to concentrate when she tried to read or sew. She had prayed that it would go away. This morning the ringing was gone, and the silence was wonderful. After a few more minutes of it, she slid out of bed and knelt. Folding her hands, she thanked God for delivering her from the ringing noise and from Leona, for protecting the children, and for all His many blessings. She stood up slowly and carefully. For the first time in several days, there was no dizziness. Cora dressed and went downstairs.

Abigail was sitting her rocking chair, nursing the baby. She looked up in surprise when she saw Cora "My dear, should you be up?"

"Oh, Abigail, please don't scold me. I couldn't stay in that bed another minute." Cora went to the kitchen and made tea. She brought a cup to Abigail, and placed it on the table near her. She sat down on the settee and sipped her tea. "Mmm, this is good. I've missed it."

"I know, dear, but Dr. Martin said you shouldn't have any stimulants." Abigail had followed Paul Martin's instructions to the letter, and Cora had been given only hot milk and toast for the last few days.

"Tell me what I've missed - where is Leona?" Cora asked. Abigail had taken the "no stimulants" prescription so to heart that she had shielded Cora from news and gossip. It might have helped her recovery, but Cora had been very bored. On the other hand, she reflected, with the ringing in her ears, she probably wouldn't have understood anything anyway.

Abigail switched Henry to her other breast, and, after making sure he was settled, answered, "She ran away after hitting you with the water bucket, and Roy found her hiding in her family's outhouse." She broke off as Cora burst into giggles.

"Poor Leona! What an awful place to wind up! How long do you think she hid there?" wondered Cora.

"At least a couple of hours, I should think," Abigail smiled, too. "Roy carried you over to Dr. Martin's before he went looking for her. When he brought her to the jail, people who saw her said she was holding his hand and skipping along beside him as if she were a child."

Cora's eyes widened. "Skipping? Dignified Leona skipping?"

Abigail nodded. "Yes, when he told her to come along with him, she thought she was getting her job back. Then when he put her in a cell, she sat down on the cot and began singing nursery rhymes. Roy was afraid to leave her alone, so he flagged down some cowboy on his way to the Bucket of Blood and got him to fetch Dr. Martin to see to her."

"Is she still here?" Cora asked.

"No, Paul said she'd had a mental breakdown and gave her laudanum to calm her. Roy and Clem took her home - you know the jail really doesn't have facilities for women. The Larkins made arrangements for her to take treatments at a spa in Sarasota Springs in New York." Abigail shook her head. "I don't know how they can afford it."

"I hope it helps," said Cora. "I can't imagine anything worse than losing your mind."

"Paul thinks a complete change of scene will cure her." Henry finished nursing, and Abigail put a towel on her shoulder and held him up to burp him. "Um, Cora, Mrs. Larkin stopped by yesterday to tell me that she and Mr. Larkin feel terrible about Leona's attack on you. She asked if she could come visit you when you were better. I think she wants to apologize."

"Why should she apologize to me?" asked Cora. "She didn't hurt me."

"I think she feels responsible for Leona," said Abigail. "I told her you weren't able to see anyone just yet, but that I'd ask you when you were better." Henry gave a loud burp, and Abigail lowered him to her lap.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Cora.

"I think you should let her call on you and apologize if that's what she wants," said Abigail. "If we see them at church, I'll tell her it would be fine to visit you sometime next week."

Cora walked into her classroom and slowly turned, looking the room over. It was the last day of the last week of school for the year. Commencement exercises would be held that evening. She had two students who would receive diplomas - Amy Green and Seth Chapman. Seth was a tall quiet boy who planned to read law with his uncle in San Francisco. Amy hoped to become a teacher. She had convinced her parents to let her attend the Normal School in Sacramento in the fall. Her aunt and uncle lived there, and Amy would board with them.

The door opened, and Lucy Reid stepped in with a basket on her arm. "Hello, Cora. I've brought cookies and lemonade for your students."

"What a nice surprise!" said Cora as Andy stepped out from behind his mother. "It was my idea, Miss Jones, and I helped make the cookies."

"Well, it was a wonderful idea, and I'm sure the cookies are delicious!" She hugged the little boy.

"How is David doing?" Cora asked. Both David and Lucy had been very ill with influenza the past winter. Lucy had recovered completely, but David tired easily and seemed weak.

"He's about the same. I've tried to get him to see Paul Martin, but he says he has too much to do on the farm. He works so hard, Cora, it worries me," said Lucy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lucy. Maybe he'd listen to Dave Clayton?" suggested Cora.

Lucy shook her head. "David is determined to make our farm a success. I doubt he'd listen to anyone right now, especially anyone who told him to ease up on his workload. She put the basked on Cora's desk. "I'd better get back home. He'll be wanting his dinner on time today."

The cookies and lemonade were a welcome surprise that day. Cora's pupils spent the day practicing their recitations and adding finishing touches to the decorations. That afternoon Cora was giving out problems for the arithmetic demonstration when Sheriff Coffee opened the door and peeped inside. Cora saw him, and he beckoned to her. They stepped outside.

"Cora, I've got some bad news," Roy began. Her face turned white and he caught her arm. "No, your family is fine. It's David Reid. He was out mending his fences and didn't come home for dinner. Lucy thought he'd lost track of time, and she packed up his dinner and took it out to him. She found him out in the field beside the fence. He was dead, Cora. Paul thinks it was a heart attack. He said David went back to work too soon after being so ill this winter, and it weakened his heart."

Tears ran down Cora's cheeks and she dashed them away. It wouldn't do for her students to see her crying. "What about Andy?"

"Lucy doesn't want him to know about his father yet. He'll want to come home, and she has some things that she can do better if he isn't around. She was hoping he could stay with you today and do his part in the exercises tonight.

"I'll be happy to keep Andy. Is there anything I can do to help Lucy?" Cora asked.

"Cora, I think if you'll keep Andy tonight, that will be enough for now. There may be more you can do later," said Roy. He patted her shoulder, and Cora went back inside.

At the end of the day, Cora called Andy to her side before he could leave. "Andy, I wonder if you would stay with me this afternoon and help me? Your mother gave me permission to ask you."

Andy thought for a minute."I'd like to help you, Miss Jones, but I have chores at home to help Papa."

Cora swallowed hard. "Andy, someone else is helping your Papa."

Andy nodded, satisfied. "I'd be glad to help you, Miss Jones." Cora gave the little boy some paper and coloring pencils, so that Andy could draw pictures to add to the room's decorations.

Amy Green had drawn a map of the United States and its territories on one of the blackboards. She had drawn the United States flag on the blackboard behind Cora's desk. The drawings were for use in the program that night. Cora admired the drawings, and knew she'd miss Amy when she went to Sacramento in the fall. Not only was she a talented artist, she had been a great help with the younger children over the past year. She would make a good teacher if she completed the training. Cora had her doubts about it - she'd heard that the Green's thought she would have a better chance to make a good marriage in a larger city. Amy's uncle was a successful businessman, and her aunt would introduce her to Sacramento society.

She felt a pull on her skirt. Andy had finished his drawings and wanted to show them to her. "I drew you, Miss Jones. Here you are ringing the bell for school to start." Cora admired the drawing. "Andy, it looks just like me."

Andy gave her a big smile. "Here's my other one. It's my Mama and me reading together." He looked up at Cora. "We can do it together 'cause you taught us."

Cora smiled down at the little boy, and took the pictures. She hung them up in front where everyone would be able to see them. "Let's go wash up and have supper at my house, Andy. Then it will be time for Commencement." She took him by the hand and they walked home. They got there just in time to meet Hank coming in on Maribel. "Well, hello there, young man," said Hank. "You got here just in time to help me with Maribel."

Andy looked shyly up at the big man. "Hello, Mr. Hank. I'd be glad to help you with Maribel. Papa says I'm a good hand with his team."

Hank dismounted and put Andy up on Maribel's broad back. "We'll be inside in a bit, Cora."

Cora found Abigail preparing supper and Henry sound asleep in his crib. Cora ran upstairs to put her things away, and came back down to help Abigail. By the time Hank and Andy came in and washed up, supper was on the table. Andy took one look at the platters of food and smiled. "Fried chicken is my favorite, Mrs. Meyers," he said.

"Well, you know I think a little bird may have told me that. I hope you like mine," Abigail smiled at the little boy. Word about the death of David Reid had gotten around town quickly, and everyone wanted to do something to help the family. They sat down with Andy between Cora and Abigail, joined hands, and said grace. Hank began to serve the plates. He put a drumstick, vegetables, and a biscuit on Andy's plate and passed it to Cora. The little boy waited until everyone had been served before he started eating. Abigail thought to herself she had never seen such a polite child.

When they finished eating, Cora began to clear, but Abigail shooed her out of the house and back to school with Andy. "Hank, Henry, and I will be down a little later. You and Andy go on ahead."

By the time she and Andy reached the schoolhouse, the Cartwrights were there with tables that had been borrowed from the Bucket of Blood. They were set up outside, and families were arriving with baskets of cookies, cakes, dumplings, and other good things. Cora noticed that everyone had an especially warm smile for Andy, and many parents ruffled his hair when they spoke to him. There was a conspiracy of silence since everyone was determined that no hint of sadness would mar the evening. Cora saw Lucy Reid arrive with Dave Clayton and Betsy Greer.

When it was time for the evening's program to begin, everyone crowded into the school, and Ben Cartwright, as Chairman of the school board, opened with a prayer. His voice was deep and commanding, and everyone was sure that the Lord heard him and would bless all those present and fulfill his other requests.

Cora called the first grade up to the front and accompanied them on her dulcimer as they sang a song of welcome. Then each child recited a short poem. The parents applauded enthusiastically, and each child went back to his seat with a big smile. The evening passed quickly as classes were called up to perform as a group as well as demonstrations by and short contests among individual students. No one was surprised when John Spencer won the mathematics prize, and the Cartwrights and Devlins were proud when Joe and Mitch recited the history of the United States using Amy's map.

Finally Ben Cartwright came up to the front to present certificates of graduation to Amy and Seth. He congratulated them both on their achievement, and told the assembled parents something of their future plans. The program ended, and everyone was free to go outside for refreshments or to wander around the room and admire the decorations. Amy had put each child's work in a folder to take home. She had copies of the North American Arithmetic and the McGuffey's series at her desk for parents to examine if they chose.

Cora was standing alone for a moment, having had a quick word with Lucy before she left with Dave and Mrs. Greer. Andy was playing with Juan and Pedro Martinez under the watchful eye of their father. Adam approached and handed her a glass of punch. "Thank you, Adam."

He smiled down at her. "Well, Cora, it's been quite a year here in Virginia City. Are you sorry you came?"

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "No, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I've learned so much from my students - probably more than I've been able to teach them."

"Spoken like a true teacher," said Abigail as she and Hank with Henry in his arms walked up in time to hear her answer.

Ben Cartwright joined the little group. "Cora, I've been so impressed this year with all that Joe has accomplished. You've made learning fun for him, and his penmanship has improved so much I can read it. I think the Virginia City School thrives under its Miss Joneses." He smiled to include Abigail in his comment.

Andy came up and pulled on Cora's skirt. "Miss Jones, my Mama was here, but she had to leave. She said I'm supposed to stay with you tonight. She looked so sad. Is Papa sick again?"

Hank handed Henry to Abigail and scooped Any up on his arm. "Andy, I reckon your Mama heard about what a good hand you were this afternoon to help me. She's going to let you help me some more. Of course, like any good hand, you'll need to be close by so you'll be staying with us."

Andy studied Hank and then nodded. "I reckon that would be all right." Hank gave him a squeeze and set him down, and he wandered back outside for more cookies.

"What are your plans this summer, Cora?" Ben asked.

"I've spoken with Michelle Beaudrot , and she needs some help in her shop, so I'll be working there a few days a week. And I wanted to ask you about this, Mr. Cartwright - the school's library has grown over the year. I'd like to open the school on Saturday mornings so people can come by to choose a book to borrow and read over the week. I hope it will encourage my students to read this summer so they won't lose the skills they've gained."

Ben smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Before he could say anything more, Amy Green came up with her parents. "Thank you, Miss Jones, for inspiring me - and you, too, Mrs. Meyers. I hope I can become as good a teacher as both of you are." Cora and Abigail were touched by the girl's words and hugged her. As the Green family left, Abigail asked Cora, "Do you think she'll make a teacher?"

"If she completes the training, I think she'll make a good one, but I think she'll marry pretty quickly." said Cora.

Parents came up with yawning children to speak to Cora and Ben, and tell them how much they'd enjoyed the evening. It was time to leave, and Cora looked around for Andy. He was sound asleep on the first grader's bench. Hank picked him up, and the child laid his head on Hank's shoulder. "Cora, Abigail and I'll go home and take the children with us. We'll make a pallet for Andy in your room." He turned to Adam. "You'll see her safe home?" he asked.

"Yes," said Adam. "We'll help her clean up here and return the tables." With everyone else gone, Cora and the Cartwrights got right to work. Joe helped her sweep and clean the schoolroom while Ben, Adam, and Hoss returned the tables to the Bucket of Blood Saloon. By the time they got back, Cora and Joe were both yawning. Cora decided to clean out her desk later. She was tired, and there was really no hurry.

Adam came inside and looked around. "It didn't take you long to clean up in here," he said.

"Well, I had good help." Cora smiled at Joe. "Thank you, Joe."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Jones." A sudden thought occurred to Joe. "Say, Miss Jones, when you and Adam get married, do I still call you Miss Jones?" There was a moment of silence - horrified on the part of Adam and surprised on Cora's part - and then Adam caught Joe by his collar and hauled him outside. He handed the boy to his father and went back inside to Cora.

Adam's face was red with embarrassment, and Cora's face was hidden in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking, and Adam was appalled. "Please don't cry, Cora," he began. She looked up at him and he saw she was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you were embarrassed, Adam," she said. "It was just the look on your face when Joe asked that question." She began to giggle, and Adam laughed, too.

Outside Hoss was boosting Joe up behind Ben for the ride home. "What did you say to make Adam so mad, Joe?"

"I just asked Miss Jones a question. I don't see why he got so hot," said the boy.

Ben looked around at his youngest son with a sense of dread. "What question did you ask?"

"I asked Miss Jones if I would call her Miss Jones when she and Adam get married," Joe explained.

Ben turned around in the saddle and stared at Joe. "What did she say?"

"Nothing - nobody said anything. Adam just grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out here. I think you should talk to him, Pa." Joe sounded insulted, and Ben wanted to laugh. It was the last thing he could do, though.

"I'll speak to your brother, but, first, young man, you and I are going to have a talk about not embarrassing Adam and his friends." Ben turned back and gave Buck a nudge with his boot.

"Aren't we going to wait for Adam and Miss Jones?" asked Joe.

"No, we're going to give Adam a chance to escort Miss Jones home without any more questions or comments from you," said Ben.

"Well, I was just wondering," said Joe. "I don't see what I said that was so bad."

"No, you wouldn't," muttered Ben. He and Hoss exchanged grins as they rode to the livery stable. From there they would go to the International Hotel. Ben had realized that it would be late by the time Commencement ended, and he'd reserved rooms for them.

When Adam saw that his father and brothers were gone, he and Cora came out and Cora locked the door. He lifted her up onto Sport's saddle, and swung up behind the cantle. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm going to see what I can do to help Lucy," Cora said. She yawned and relaxed again him. His arms were around her as he guided Sport slowly up the street. He started to ask her another question, and then realized that she had fallen asleep. When they reached the Meyers' house, he shook her gently to wake her. Cora straightened up. "I'm so sorry, Adam. I just dozed off."

He laughed and dismounted. "It's all right - I know it's been a busy week for you." He lifted her down and walked her to the door. He took her key, unlocked the door, and opened it for her. "Goodnight, Cora." He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips. "Goodnight, dear."

The next morning Cora was up early. Hank had to put in a full day at the Ponderosa, and, after breakfast, Cora wanted to bake for Lucy and Andy. There was a knock on the door, and Cora opened it to find Dave Clayton standing on the porch. She stepped back to let him in. "Come in, Dave. Hank's in the barn, but he'll be along in a minute. Sit down and have some coffee. Breakfast is almost ready." As she spoke she poured his coffee and he sat down at the table.

He took a sip of coffee. "Is Andy up yet?"

"No, he was still sound asleep when I left him. I can go wake him if you want." As she spoke, she looked up to see Andy coming down the stairs dressed in one of Hank's old shirts, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Here he is," she said, and Dave got up and went over to the little boy, scooping him up on his arm.

"Come on, partner, let's get you dressed." Andy put his arm around Dave's neck and whispered something in his ear. Dave changed direction and carried him outside to the necessary. They were back in a few minutes and Dave took the child upstairs.

By the time Andy was dressed and they were downstairs, Hank had finished his chores and was seated at the table with Henry in his lap. Cora poured coffee for the adults and a glass of milk for Andy. They said grace and began eating.

"How's Abigail?" asked Dave.

"She's asleep," said Hank. "I wanted her to rest this morning, so I brought our young man here down with me. He was restless last night which meant she was up a lot last night." Hank bounced the baby on his knee, and Henry laughed.

Dave smiled at the baby. "I guess he keeps you hopping."

"He does that, but he's worth every ounce of trouble," said Hank, kissing the top of his son's head.

They finished eating, and while Cora cleared the table and washed up, Dave took Andy to the parlor to tell him about his father. Cora finished cleaning the breakfast things, and began to gather the ingredients for pastry. It was so quiet in the parlor she peeped in to see if Dave and Andy were still there. Andy was sitting on Dave's lap with his face buried in his shirt. Dave was holding him, rubbing his back and murmuring to him. Cora slipped away without making a sound.

In a few minutes Andy sat up and glared at Dave. "God's mean! I hate God! My Papa needs to be down here with me! You tell God to send him back!"

"Andy, your Papa wanted to stay with you, and God wanted him to stay with you, but his poor body was just too worn out and weak to stay here. You'll see him again someday, but not for a long, long time. If you're mad at God right now, it's fine. He's big enough to stand it. He knows what it's like to lose someone you love. He lost His only Son, so believe me when I tell you that He knows just how you feel about losing your Papa." Dave's voice was calm and gentle. Andy leaned against him, and Dave's heart bled for the boy. They were sitting that way when Cora came in and put a damp cloth and a glass of water on the table next to Dave. He washed Andy's face, and held the glass for him to drink the water.

"Where's my Mama?" asked Andy.

"She's at home," said Dave. "Would you like to go see her?"

Andy nodded, and Dave shifted the boy off his lap and stood up. "We'll go then, but we need to let Miss Jones know you leaving with me."

"Does Miss Jones know my Papa's in Heaven?" asked Andy.

"Yes, she knows. She and Mr. and Mrs. Meyers will be out to see you and your Mama later today, Andy." Dave took the little boy's hand, and they went into the kitchen. Cora was just sliding an apple pie into the oven.

"I'm going to take Andy home now, Miss Jones," said Dave.

"All right, Reverend Clayton," said Cora. She looked down at Andy. "Darling, I'll be out later today to see you and your mother." Andy let go of Dave's hand to hug Cora hard. She put her arms around him, and fought back tears. He let go of her and stepped back to take Dave's hand.

The next afternoon many of the people of Virginia City were gathered in the churchyard to say goodbye to David Reid. Although the Reids were relative newcomers to Virginia City, their actions during the influenza epidemic had endeared them to many. As soon as they had recovered from the illness, Lucy had baked bread and made soup for those who were too ill to cook for themselves. David had delivered the food, and while he was at the home of the sick person, had chopped wood and cared for the stock. After Dave spoke, people stood up one after another and shared a story or example of David's kindness. The service became a celebration of a good man's life, and Lucy was glad that Andy was hearing these things about his father. David Reid had been a man worthy of love and respect, and Lucy was happy that others realized it.

When the service was over, Dave helped Lucy and Mrs. Greer into the back of his buggy, and he swung Andy up to the front seat with him. He drove them back to the farm, and, after Andy had changed out of his good clothes, kept the boy with him while he fed and watered the stock. When they went inside, they found the table covered with food brought by friends and neighbors. Lucy looked at it and felt ill, but she knew she had to set a good example for Andy. She filled a plate with a biscuit and a slice of ham, and set it before Andy. He just stared at it, and Lucy knew that she would have to eat, too. All three adults fixed themselves plates, and sat down with the little boy. Dave said grace, and they began to eat. Once they started eating, though, they realized that they were hungry - Lucy hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. When they finished, Dave said goodbye to Lucy, Andy, and Mrs. Greer.

"Come back for me tomorrow, Dave," Betsy Greer told him. "It will be time for Lucy and Andy to start moving on without David."

The next morning Lucy heard a banging in the barn. She picked up the shotgun and went outside to find Andy milking the cow. He looked so tiny next to the big animal that she was frightened for him. He saw her watching him, and he smiled and waved to her. "I'll bring the milk inside in just a minute, Mama."

Lucy went back inside and put the shotgun away. Then she started cooking breakfast. She knew the man of the house would be hungry when he finished the barn chores.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred Larkin looked around to see if anyone had followed him. He'd received a message at the International Hotel telling him to come to the woods behind the church. He'd been tempted to ignore it, but the envelope had included five small seeds. Fred knew a threat when he saw one, so he was here now, praying that he would live through this meeting.

He'd had to rent a horse from the Livery Stable, and, as it poked along, Fred was reminded of the stable of fine horses he'd kept when he'd managed the Second National Bank of New York. They hadn't appreciated all he'd done - all his hard work - so he'd helped himself to a few little "bonuses" over the years. Unfortunately, his wife's and daughter's demands had grown so great that he'd had to take more and more from the bank until it failed. At least he hadn't gone to jail, although that had more to do with how quickly his wife had gotten them out of town, out of state, and to this backwater town. He heard a twig snap, and he jumped.

"Don't turn around." The voice had a strong Southern accent. "Mr. Frederick Larkin?"

"Yes, I'm Fred Larkin. Who are you? What do you want?" To his disgust, Fred's voice shook.

"Well, Fred, who and what I am is up to you. I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. There are some people looking for you. It seems they lost a lot of money when your bank failed. Oh, don't worry, they're not going to call the law - they like to handle things their own way - just like me." The tone of the voice was menacing, and Fred was more frightened than he'd ever been.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me set an example of what happens to a thief." The voice was moving closer, and Fred knew that if he looked to his left he'd see the face of the person speaking to him. He forced himself to look away.

"This person was a little different kind of thief - very different from you, Freddy - she helped people steal themselves from their rightful owners. Now one of those owners wants to make sure she becomes an example to anyone else who'd be tempted to do something like that." Fred shut his eyes tight. His face was contorted with the effort of keeping them closed.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered. He was so frightened he could barely speak.

"Well, Freddy, first I want to know if you know a Cora Jones?"

Fred opened his eyes in surprise. "Cora Jones? That insignificant little schoolteacher?"

The voice laughed. "Insignificant? That isn't what your daughter wrote about her."

"Leona - Leona was ill," Fred stammered.

"She wasn't too ill to write the sheriff in Raleigh."

"You're the law all the way from Raleigh?" Fred relaxed. Things couldn't be too bad if a sheriff was involved.

"No, now, Fred, don't you remember me telling you that I like to handle things my own way - and leave the law out of it." There was no mistaking the menace in the voice, and Fred shivered with fear.

"Don't you understand? My daughter was ill - she didn't know what she was doing," said Fred.

"She knew enough to spot an abolitionist when she saw one. She helped me first when she reported Cora Jones' whereabouts, and now you're going to help me even more." The man stood at Fred's ear, whispering directly into it.

A spark of courage reared up inside Fred. "I won't - I can't. Miss Jones has been very kind to my family. She could have pressed charges against my poor girl, but she didn't, and now Leona has a chance to recover and go on with her life." Fred heard the man clapping.

"Very touching, sir, and well spoken. I guess you've grown a conscience since your days as a banker. But you will help me. If you won't do it to save yourself, you'll do it to save your daughter. Let's see, she's at the Sarasota Springs Spa in Room 333 under the care of Dr. Leland Green and being treated for nervous prostration. Those people looking for you? Well, they'll be able to find her, and take what you owe them out of her hide. I've seen your daughter, Freddy. She's pretty, but she won't look too good once they finish carving her up. "

On hearing these words, Fred thought his heart would stop. He gave a sigh and asked for the third time, "What do you want me to do?"

...

It was a beautiful summer day, and Cora and Lucy had taken Andy for a picnic Lake Tahoe. They were on Ponderosa land, and Ben had given them permission to visit the lake to swim or fish whenever they wanted. Lucy wanted to be careful about not taking advantage of Mr. Cartwright's kinds, so they hadn't come out very often. They'd ridden out early that morning to fish for their dinner. Afterwards, they'd picked blackberries, and then they'd gone swimming. David had started teaching Andy to swim his last summer, and Andy was anxious to see if he could remember what he'd learned. "Look, Mama," he called. "See if I'm doing this right."

"You look good, Andy," called Lucy. "You just need to practice." Cora and Lucy had gone swimming earlier in the chemises, and were sitting on the bank drying off. "Cora, what do you think of Dave Clayton?"

Cora looked at her friend, and saw that Lucy was blushing. "He's a fine man, Lucy. I know that Hank and Abigail have a lot of respect for him, and Hank's a good judge of character. I know for myself how much he tried to help Mark Davis - he's a good man. Why do you ask?"

"He and Betsy Greer come out to see about us every two weeks or so. Dave checks the stock and chops wood for me. What I really like is that he spends time with Andy, talking with him and doing things with him. Andy loves him and I..." Lucy broke of and shook her head.

"Do you want him to stop? Is that it? Is he doing too much for you?" Cora put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can ask Hank to have a word with him if you're too shy."

Lucy shook her head again. "You don't understand. I'm glad he's coming - I look forward to seeing him. Oh, Cora, I think I'm falling in love with him, and it just isn't decent. David's only been gone a few weeks." Lucy covered her face with her hands. "I'm so ashamed. I was married to a good man who deserves to be mourned properly. I'm a widow and Andy's mother, not some - some hussy!"

Cora rubbed Lucy's shoulder. "I think you're being too hard on yourself, Lucy. You've been through a lot, and your emotions are just on the surface. You're anything but a hussy. If you were really that way, none of this would bother you."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Cora. I was afraid to tell you, but now that I have, I feel much better. I knew you'd help me see things straight." She bit her lip. "There's something else. Something good. I'm going to have a baby."

"Lucy! That's wonderful!" Cora hugged her.

"I've known for awhile," said Lucy. "I told David I thought I might be expecting the day before he died, and he was so happy. Since he passed, though, I haven't had time to think about it. I've just been trying to keep the farm going for me and Andy."

"When will the baby come?" Cora asked shyly.

"Next winter," said Lucy.

"Good," Cora sighed in relief. "That gives me plenty of time to sew for the baby."

"What baby?" asked Andy. Both women jumped and realized they hadn't been taking good care of the little boy. Lucy grabbed her son and pulled him down in her lap. She planted noisy kisses on his head.

"Stop, Mama," Andy giggled. "That tickles."

"Oh, Cora, we have such a problem," laughed Lucy. "I've got a boy who's going to turn seven years old in two weeks. I've got to plan a birthday party for this big boy, and I don't even know what he'd like for a present. Now doesn't that sound like a passel of problems for a poor old Mama?" Lucy tickled Andy again, and they all three laughed. Andy rolled out of his mother's reach.

"I know what I want for a present, Mama," said Andy. "I want a chocolate cake and a 'rithmetic book like Miss Jones had on her desk on Commencement Night."

"Do you know what he's talking about, Cora?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, it's the North American Arithmetic - it's a textbook he'll be using for the next few years." Cora caught herself. She had purchased the book as a birthday gift for Andy but had been shy about giving to him, not sure how Lucy would see it.

"That's your book then," said Lucy, "and your cake. Who do you want to come to this birthday party of yours?"

Andy thought for a minute. "I want you to come, Mama. And you, too, Miss Jones." They laughed and thanked him for the invitation.

"I'd like to ask Reverend Clayton and Mrs. Greer, and Juan and Pedro Martinez, and John and Susan Spencer, and Bob Eng, and Joe Cartwright." Andy paused and counted on his fingers. "That's ten people, Mama. Is that too many?"

Lucy hugged him hard. "No, son, your friends will always be welcome in our home."

...

After her conversation with Cora, Lucy stopped wearing her corset and started wearing maternity dresses. She hated them - they were shapeless but they were more comfortable than her other clothes. Once he was told that there was a new baby coming, Andy had asked his mother if the baby would come in time for his birthday party. Disappointed to learn that the baby wouldn't be born until the winter, Andy confided in his friend, Reverend Clayton, that babies took too long - his baby wouldn't even be there for Christmas.

If Dave was surprised by the news, he didn't show it. He and Betsy Greer began paying weekly visits to the Reid farm, and Dave began looking for a someone to help with the heavy work. After asking around, he was surprised one day by a visit from Fred Larkin. He knew that the Larkins were having a difficult time since they'd sent Leona away for a cure, but he was surprised by Fred's haggard appearance. He was pale and thin, and, normally a neat dresser, his clothes were wrinkled. "How may I help you, Fred?"

"I - I know someone - he's looking for work - he grew up on a farm." Fred's voice was shaking, and he couldn't meet Dave's eyes.

"That sounds like he might be the right person to help the Reids." Dave tried to guide Fred to a chair, but the older man resisted. "What can you tell me about him?"

"He's from North Carolina. His name is Lucien." Fred watched Dave for a reaction but none came. Maybe he didn't know that Leona had written letters to a sheriff there.

"Let's go talk to him," said Dave. He picked up his hat, and Fred backed away.

"No - no, I have to get back to work, but you can find him at the Silver Dollar Saloon." said Fred and he hurried down the street.

Dave walked over to the Silver Dollar. He'd been in plenty of places like it in his life as Sam Driscoll. It was a dive that lay on the border between Virginia City's uptown and its slums. The women who worked there were old and worn out and defeated, and the men who drank and gambled there were the same. Dave could feel the sense of hopelessness when he walked through the doors, and, once again, he thanked his God for saving him. He looked around, and saw a stranger sitting back against the wall. He walked over to him, pulling back his coat so the man could see he was unarmed. "Lucien?"

The man looked up at him. "Who wants to know?" A long thin scar ran the length of his face, and his right eye was closed.

Dave held out his hand. "I'm Reverend Dave Clayton. I understand you're looking for work." Lucien stared up at the tall man standing before him. Dave went on, "Have you ever worked on a farm?"

"I grew up on one in North Carolina. I can do anything that needs doing on a farm or a ranch." Something about Lucien made Dave's back tingle, but it was hard to find help, and he knew that Lucy couldn't afford to pay much. With the baby coming, she needed someone as soon as possible. Fred Larkin knew this man. In spite of his gut feeling about Lucien, Dave made a quick decision.

"Do you have a horse?" he asked. When Lucien nodded yes, Dave said, "Then come with me. There's someone I want you to meet. You need a job and she needs help on her farm."

They rode out to the Reids, and Dave kept a close and careful eye on Lucien all the way. He introduced Lucy and Lucien. The man was willing to work for his board and keep and ten dollars a month. It was ridiculously low pay, but it was all Lucy could afford, and she was desperate. Lucien could move into the tack room and start work that day. Dave left without the usual sense of satisfaction he had when something worked out for everyone. He kept thinking about Lucien. The man was disfigured and had a surly way about him, but there was something else, something more that Dave couldn't quite identify. Later on he would realize that it was pure evil.

...

Andy and Lucy had decided to celebrate his birthday on Sunday afternoon, although his birthday had fallen on the Wednesday before. He invited everyone he'd thought of at the picnic, and a few more guests attended, too, since parents came with their children, and Hop Sing brought Bao, now called Bob, Eng. Hank, Abigail, and Henry Meyers came with Cora, and Ben, Adam, and Hoss came with Joe. The children ran and played while the adults sat and talked. Cora and Lucy had made sandwiches, lemonade, and Andy's chocolate cake. Mrs. Martinez brought empanadas, Hop Sing added dumplings, and Abigail had made a blackberry cobbler. The table groaned under the weight of the food. The children came in and ate, and then watched as Andy opened his presents. He received the North American Arithmetic from Cora, a new pair of shoes from the Spencers, a shirt from the Martinez family, a Bible with his name imprinted in gold leaf from Mrs. Greer, McGuffey's First Reader from Dave, and _Tanglewood Tales for Girls and Boys_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne from Bob Eng, and a pocketknife from Joe. _  
_

Lucy brought the cake out and lit seven candles. "Blow them out and make a wish, but don't tell anyone or it won't come true," she told her son.

Andy stood in front of the cake and took a deep breath. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he made his wish and then he blew out all seven candles at one. Everyone applauded, and Lucy cut the first slice for him. She gave it to him on a plate, and was surprised to see him carry it carefully over to Betsy Greer. "Thank you, Andy, but don't you want the first slice since you're the birthday boy?" she asked.

"No, thank you, ma'am. You should get the first piece because you're the oldest one here. That's manners," and Andy beamed at her while everyone else smothered a laugh.

Betsy Greer smiled back at the little boy, and said, "Thank you, Andy. You're a perfect gentleman."

Lucy sliced the rest of the cake and was impressed to see that her little son served all the adults before the children and all the children before himself. Dave, Adam, Hank, and Alejandro Martinez had brought their guitars, and they sat down and began to play. Everyone sang and danced, and the stars were up before they headed home. That night as Lucy helped her sleepy boy into his nightshirt, she asked, "Did you enjoy your party, son?"

Andy yawned. "It was the best birthday ever. I wish Papa could have been there. He'd have liked the music." He yawned again and slid down under the sheet. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight, my son," said Lucy.

...

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Cora earned a few dollars by working for Michelle Beaudrot, and the Virginia City School Board found a little money to pay her for opening the school on Saturday mornings so its citizens could borrow a book from the school's library to read during the week. Cora would have done it for nothing, but it was nice to have a little extra money.

Virginia City was growing, and Cora had more students in her school as she began her second year teaching there. It was known that she accepted students from different backgrounds and ethnic groups, and, while some parents objected and tried to have her dismissed, they were unsuccessful. The simple fact was that Cora was an excellent teacher who could not and would not be bullied by anyone.

Joe was enjoying school. Although he was small for his age, he was strong and athletic and was popular with both the boys and girls. He would turn twelve in October and was looking forward to getting his first horse. His dog, Becky, had started following him to school, and would wait for him in the stable with his pony. When the students came out to play during the dinner break, Becky would join them. One day Cora allowed Joe to bring her inside and demonstrate how well he had trained her. She sat, came, rolled over, and barked on command. Joe balanced a piece of cheese on her nose, and on his command, Becky caught it and ate it. After that day, Becky would come in with the students after dinner and lie down on the floor in the back. The children liked having her there, and Cora was surprised one day to see one of her new first graders, Jeremy Rogers, take his primer to the back of the room. He sat down on the floor next to Becky, and began to practice his alphabet with her. Cora watched to see what would happen. Jeremy was having trouble learning, and was behind the other first graders. He put his book down, and, facing Becky, he said his alphabet to her. He was letter-perfect.

Cora told Abigail about Jeremy and Becky that night at supper. "I've never seen anything like it, Abigail. Jeremy has never been able to recite the alphabet, not even with the rest of his class, but he sat down with that dog of Joe Cartwright's and said it perfectly. Then he wrote it out on his slate and showed it to her before he showed it to me. Once again, every letter was written correctly and in the correct order."

"Well, of course," said Hank. "Becky isn't giving him a grade or judging him. He can relax with her. That's why I was always able to sing to Maribel. A horse or a dog will just listen to you and love you. They don't care if you make a mistake or sound like a bullfrog."

Abigail and Cora thought about what Hank said, and decided to let Becky continue coming inside the school. The next morning when Joe arrived at school with Becky following him, Cora was waiting for him.

"Joe, about Becky," she began.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jones. I've tried to leave her behind but she just won't stay." Joe apologized for his pet.

'That's fine, Joe. I'd like you to bring her inside. I've noticed that the first graders seem to do better when they practice their alphabet or their reading assignment with her. Do you mind if they read to her?" Cora asked.

"No, ma'am. Becky likes to be read to. Pa or Adam read to us every night, and we like it. You know, she's named after the Lady Rebecca in _Ivanhoe_." Joe confided.

"I didn't know that, Joe, but it makes sense that she's a literary dog."

From that day on, the first graders were allowed to go to the back of the room, and practice their reading lesson with Becky. Jeremy continued to make excellent progress with the confidence he received from the young dog, and Cora was glad that Becky was a part of the class.

...

Lucien continued to work the Reid farm. He was sullen and taciturn, but he worked hard. The farm was thriving under his care. Andy had approached him the first day, and Lucien had ignored the boy. When Lucy asked Lucien about it, Lucien said, "I don't like kids, missus. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep him out from underfoot." Lucy had been surprised by such a plain statement, but she told Andy to stay away from Lucien. If she hadn't needed him, she'd have let him go, but she was caught in a difficult situation and she knew it. She tolerated Lucien's gruff manner, but she didn't like it one little bit.

Dave Clayton and Betsy Greer continued to visit Lucy and Andy. Betsy had decided that Lucy would make a fine wife for Dave. She was pretty, intelligent, and ambitious to improve life for herself and her child. Andy already loved Dave as a friend - it would be a short step for him to accept Dave as his father. The new baby, of course, would grow up knowing Dave only as her - or his - father. Yes, it would be a good match, Betsy decided. Lucy was young - there was no reason why she and Dave shouldn't have children, too. So Betsy encouraged the visits to the Reids and took advantage of the time to point out Lucy's good points to Dave and Dave's good points to Lucy. If either of them realized that she was matchmaking, they gave no sign of it.

Andy had decided to keep his eye on Lucien. He didn't trust the man, and he knew his mother didn't like him. On Saturday morning when they went to town for supplies, Andy slipped away from Lucy while she was giving her order at the mercantile. He'd spotted Lucien's horse as they passed a side street, and he wanted to see where the man went on his days off. The horse was tied in front of a saloon, and there was the sound of laughter inside. Andy crept closer to the batwing doors and looked under them. It was dark, and it smelled funny to him. He looked for Lucien but didn't see him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Dave Clayton staring down at him. Without a word, the man pulled the boy gently away from the saloon and walked him back up the street towards Spencer's mercantile. When they got there, Dave swung Andy up on a barrel and looked him in the eye. "What were you doing in that place, Andy?"

Andy hesitated, but he knew he could trust Mr. Dave. "I was following Lucien. I don't trust him, and Mama don't like him. I'm going to keep my eye on him."

Dave studied the boy. "Why doesn't your mother like him? Has he said anything to her?"

"No," Andy drummed his heels against the side of the barrel for a minute. "I can just tell. She's polite to him, but she don't treat him like she treats Miss Cora and Mrs. Greer and you." He shook his head. "I'm the man of the house now, Mr. Dave, and I have to take care of Mama. Papa would want me to."

"No argument there, buddy," said Dave. "Why don't we make a bargain? I'll keep an eye on Lucien when he's away from the farm, and see if he's up to something no good. You keep an eye on your mother. Is that a deal?"

Andy thought about it. Then he nodded, spit in his hand, and held it out for Dave to shake. Dave grinned, and said, "Why don't we agree over a lemonade?"

...

The stranger rode into town a few weeks later. He stopped in front of the Silver Dollar Saloon. It was a dive, but he would go unnoticed there. He dismounted and went inside. A woman approached him in a soiled dress. "Want a date?" she asked. She tried to take his arm, but he shuddered when she touched him and moved away from her. He saw the man he was looking for and went over to him. "Lucien?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucien. Are you -?" The stranger made a sign for him to be quiet.

"It's better that you not say my name." He sat down at the table. "Have you found her?"

"Yeah, she's the schoolteacher - same thing she did in Boston and Raleigh. She worked as a seamstress this past summer - same thing she did in Raleigh. She lives with a cousin and her husband. They got a baby. She's being courted, though."

"Oh? Well, it makes sense - she's smart and attractive. Who's courting her?"

"Adam Cartwright - he's the oldest son of Ben Cartwright. The family has a lot of clout here in the territory. If Nevada becomes a state, there's talk of the old man being its first governor."

"What does Ben Cartwright think of his son going about with a schoolteacher of no wealth or family?"

"He likes her - thinks she's a good teacher."

"Do you have a place for me to work?" asked the stranger. Lucien was caught short for a minute by the sudden change in subject.

"Yeah, I found an old line shack in the Ponderosa's north pasture. No one goes up there. I've fixed it up with supplies. You'll be able to work there and no one will disturb you." Lucien stood up and the stranger followed him outside. They mounted their horses and rode out towards the Ponderosa.

...

It was Saturday, and Cora was up early. She had a nursing blouse to finish for Lucy, and she planned to take it out to her that afternoon after she closed the school. She put in the final stitches and then went downstairs to prepare breakfast. By the time she had the sausage fried and the flapjacks made, Hank and Henry were coming in from the barn.

Cora put a flapjack on a plate for Henry. She added a little butter and honey, and mashed it up. Hank sat down with Henry on his knee, and Cora poured his coffee. Abigail came downstairs.

"Hank, why didn't you wake me up?" she said. "I overslept, and it's going to throw my whole day off."

"Abby, you were up with Henry last night. You needed the rest," said Hank. Henry took a piece of his flapjack and gummed it. He smiled at Cora and Abigail, and they could see the gooey mess in his mouth.

"Oh, Henry, you're the most precious thing," cooed Cora.

"Listen to you," said Abigail. "The child will never learn any manners if he's allowed to eat with his fingers and smile with his mouth open."

"Abby, he's seven months old, not seven years old. We've got plenty of time to learn him some manners," said Hank. He handed the baby to his wife, and stood up. "Today's a short day, so I'll be back early." He kissed Abigail and Henry goodbye and went out.

"What are you going to do today?" Abigail asked Cora.

"I just finished a nursing blouse for Lucy, and I'm going to take it out to her this afternoon. Why don't you and Henry come with me?" asked Cora.

Abigail thought for a minute. "I believe we will. We'll meet you at the schoolhouse and leave from there."

Cora stood up and began to clear the table. "No, dear, you cooked so I'll clean up. You go on down and open up. Folks will be coming by to borrow a book or see you about their child's progress."

Cora left and walked down to the schoolhouse. It was a quiet fall morning, and the leaves were turning. The beauty of the morning struck her, and she stopped on the porch of the schoolhouse and looked at the mountains in the distance. There was a sound behind her, and she turned in time to see Lucien, Lucy's hired man, raise his fist to strike her down.

Roy Coffee was looking at the mess on his desk and wishing Leona hadn't turned out to be crazy when Jeremy Rogers came running into his office. "Sheriff, you have to come. She's not there and she's always there."

Roy looked at the little boy. "What's that, son?"

"Miss Jones - she's not at the school and she's always at the school." Jeremy ran over and pulled on his hand. "You have to come. She's in trouble. My Granny dreamed about her last night - saw a big shadow over her."

"All right, I'm on my way." Roy stood up and put on his hat, and followed the child back to the school. Several people were gathered at the door. Roy saw that it stood open, and he looked at the lock. "This lock's been pried open." He looked around the small crowd. "Did anyone see anything?" There was a chorus of no's, and Roy began looking around for signs of Cora - and anyone who might have taken her.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucien rode up into the mountains with a blanket-covered bundle across his saddle. He hadn't seen anyone so far, but he didn't want to take any chances. He was happy - he was being paid a lot of money, and it was the kind of job he enjoyed. He'd hit the teacher pretty hard, not hard enough to kill her, though. Afterwards he'd wrapped her up in the blanket, and slung across his horse. He thought she looked like supplies. When he reached the line shack on the Ponderosa, he dismounted and carried her inside. He dumped her on the floor and went back to tend to his horse.

When he came back inside, he was carrying a load of firewood and a bucket of water. Might as well be comfortable, he thought, and he built a fire in the fireplace and set a pot of coffee on to make. Lucien pulled the blanket off Cora and looked at her. Maybe he had hit her too hard. He drew his foot back and kicked her in the side. She moaned, and he grinned. No, he hadn't hit the little bitch too hard. She'd be alive enough to suit his employer.

He heard hoofbeats and pulled his gun out of its holster. Stepping to the side of the door, he peeped out and saw the man dismount. He came inside and saw the young woman lying on the floor. She was very still. He knelt beside her and felt her wrist for a pulse. "Damn it, Lucien, you haven't killed her?" He bent over Cora and put his ear to her chest. There it was - her heart beat was slow and steady. He stood up, and, taking his wallet from an inside pocket, he took out a wad of bills and handed them to Lucien. "Here's your pay. You've done a good job. Now you can go."

Lucien was disappointed. "I did all the work and now you're just dismissing me? I wanted to watch."

The man looked at him in disgust. "I don't want an audience. You did your job. You met with Larkin, and forced him to help you so we could be sure I'd found the right Miss Jones. You're done. Now go."

Lucien started to argue some more, but he saw the man fingering a whip - a cat o'nine tails - and he decided he'd better leave. He'd be leaving the Reids today. Maybe he'd have a little fun with that Mrs. Reid before he left. She was pregnant, but that wouldn't bother him. Lucien saddled his horse and headed back to the Reid farm.

Back in the cabin the man knelt beside Cora and wiped her face with his handkerchief. She opened her eyes and saw him bending over her. He was fuzzy. "Dr. Martin?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm not Dr. Martin." The voice was deep with a Southern accent.

Cora blinked and tried to sit up. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm the slavecatcher, Cora. I caught your friend, Pansy, and now I've caught you." The man sat back and smiled at her. He laughed as she struggled against her bonds. "Stop it, Cora. You can't get loose. We're going to have a nice long day together. You're going to be an example of what happens when someone helps a slave escape just as Pansy was an example of what happens to slaves who run away from their masters."

Cora stared at him in horror. His voice was calm and his smile was pleasant. He looked ordinary. She could have passed him on the street a hundred times and never noticed him, but as he continued to talk she realized that he was a monster.

"I saw the wanted poster. The reward was very low." Cora's voice shook.

"Oh, my dear, I didn't come after you for the money." He chuckled. "You made me look bad. You hurt my reputation, and, as a slavecatcher, my reputation is all I have. You were very difficult to find. When I caught your friend, Pansy, in New York -" he broke off as Cora moaned - "yes, I found her first. Do you know she refused to tell me where you were? Such loyalty - I never expected to find it in someone like her." He sighed. "I killed her, of course. After that, I stopped looking for you, but then a young woman in Virginia City wrote to the sheriff in Raleigh telling him where to find you. He didn't give me the letter, of course, but someone in his office was happy to pass the information on to me for a little consideration."

He stood up and poured himself some coffee. He tasted it and made a face. "I understand you make excellent coffee, Cora. It's a shame I can't let you make some for me." He stretched and took a turn around the room, and came back to sit in a chair and stare down at her.

"Why did you hire Lucien if you knew where I was?" Cora asked.

"I had to make sure you were the right Miss Jones, and Lucien needed to get out of New York. He's worked for me before, and he was able to get information about Miss Leona Larkin and use it to threaten her father. His appearance is - unsettling, isn't it? His father did that to him when he was just a boy. He let a hog get loose, and his father lashed him across the face with a bullwhip - took out his eye." The slavecatcher shook his head. "I can't believe how some people treat their children." He stood up. "Well, we might as well get started."

"Wait!" Cora cried out. He stopped and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Who are you? What's your name?" asked Cora.

He smiled. "I'm the slavecatcher. That's all you need to know." He went outside.

...

Word of the missing teacher had gone around town fast, and Roy quickly organized a search party to look for Cora. Adam and Hoss Cartwright had come into town for supplies when they heard about Cora. They joined the searchers along with Dave Clayton. As the men gathered at the Sheriff's Office, little Jeremy Rogers ran up and pulled on Roy's arm. "Sheriff, my Granny says to look for a scarred man."

Dave Clayton heard the boy. "What's that, Roy?"

Roy rolled his eyes. He didn't need this superstitious nonsense when he had a young woman missing. "Oh, just some nonsense the kid's grandmother told him."

Jeremy pulled harder on his arm. "It isn't nonsense. My Granny has the sight. She dreamed about Miss Jones last night. She saw a shadow over her and a man with a scar hurting her."

Dave thought immediately of Lucien. Maybe it was just coincidence, but he remembered his talk with Andy, and shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't sure where to start looking for Cora, but it might help if he could find Lucien. He turned Willow towards the Silver Dollar. Adam saw him leaving. "Where are you going, Dave? You don't believe that second sight stuff, do you?"

"I don't know whether I do or not, but I know that Lucien is the only newcomer here, and Andy told me that his mother doesn't like him. He gives her a bad feeling. Maybe he's involved in this and maybe not, but I'd like to talk to him," Dave said.

Adam and Hoss joined him and they went to the Silver Dollar. Lucien had been there the night before. Dave approached one of the women at the bar. They spoke together for a few minutes and he rejoined the Cartwrights. "What did she say?" asked Adam.

"He was here yesterday, and a stranger joined him. The man gave her the "cauld grue" when she asked him to buy her a drink. She said he was ordinary looking - about average height and weight - looked a bit like a banker."

It was sounding worse to Adam. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Hoss put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Brother. Just keep thinking that."

Dave said, "I'm going to ride out to the Reid farm. If Lucien isn't here, he might be there."

Hoss nodded and said, "We'll go with you."

They rode hard, and reached the farm in record time. When they rode up to the house, they saw Lucien's horse tied to the railing. Andy Reid lay on the ground, and he was very still. The men jumped off their horses and ran to him. As Dave turned him gently, he gave a moan. His arm was at an odd angle, and Dave realized that it was broken. He started to lift the boy when he heard Lucy scream from inside the house. He put Andy down, and stood up. Hoss stayed with the boy and Adam followed Dave inside. Lucien had pushed Lucy back on the bed, and was on top of her. His knife was in his hand, and it was at her throat. "I've been thinking about you, missus. I've been thinking how I'd like to cut you and watch the red blood run..." The words made Adam sick. Dave didn't hesitate. He pulled Lucien off of Lucy and threw him against the wall.

Lucien went for his gun, and Dave Clayton outdrew him. Lucien looked at the minister in surprise and then down at the hole in his chest. He fell to his knees and then facedown on the floor. Adam went over to him and rolled him over.

"Where did you take Cora, Lucien?" he asked.

"You'll never find her in time," whispered the dying man.

"Where is she?" Adam asked again.

"On the Ponderosa - the line shack in the north pasture. The slavecatcher has her. He's going to make an example of her. You'll be lucky if there's enough of her left to bury." Lucien gave a last breath and died.

Dave sat on the bed with Lucy in his arms. He spoke to her soothingly. She was in tears, and she clung to the minister. "Andy - Andy tried to stop him, and he - he twisted him arm and threw him down."

"Andy has a broken arm, Lucy. Hoss is outside with him." Dave helped Lucy up, and they went outside to find Hoss bathing Andy's face with his handkerchief.

"Hoss, can you take Andy and Lucy into town to the doctor?" asked Dave. "Adam and I will go after Cora."

They mounted quickly. "Dave!" Lucy called out. She went over to him and put her hand on his. "Please be careful." He bent down and kissed her, and he and Adam rode off.

Hoss helped Lucy sit down on the porch steps and placed her unconscious son in her lap. He hitched up the team to the Reids' wagon, and put Andy's little mattress in the back. Then he lifted Andy and Lucy into the wagon, tied Chub to the back, and headed for town.

...

The slavecatcher put on a long coat that was covered with brown stains, and picked up a small whip. He saw Cora watching him. He held it out so she could see it better. "Only thirty inches long, Miss Jones, but it provides maximum pain. It's known as a cat o' nine tails.

Cora was horrified. "You're insane!" she whispered.

The man's face went white with anger, and Cora was more frightened than she'd ever been. He came towards her with a knife and she braced herself, but he only cut the rope that tied her feet. He hauled her up and dragged her outside. Lucien had pounded a hook into the side of the cabin earlier, and the slavecatcher tied her hands to it.

"Do you think killing me is going to stop the abolitionist movement?" Cora asked. The slavecatcher looked at her and laughed. Cora's blood ran cold.

"I'm not going to kill you, Miss Jones, but you're going to wish you were dead." He walked behind her, and shook out the whip. Then he let it fly. It struck Cora across the shoulders and she felt a white hot agony. She screamed, and it seemed to encourage him. "You see, Miss Jones, I told you you'd wish you were dead." He struck again, and this time one of the "tails" caught her across her neck. He struck a third time across her back, and she fainted from the pain.

The slavecatcher looked down at his coat - there was fresh blood on it, and he smiled in satisfaction. He heard a crashing sound in the woods, and looked up to see two young men riding towards him. Their guns were drawn and their faces were grim.

"Stop!" Adam shouted. "Put the whip down and get away from her!"

The slavecatcher dropped the whip, and, holding his empty hands out, backed away. "Mr. Cartwright? I heard you were courting her."

"Shut up!" Adam ordered. He jumped off Sport and ran to Cora. She was sagging from the hook. He took out his knife, and, supporting her, cut her free. There were rope burns on her wrists, and blood from the cuts on her neck, shoulders, and back soaked her shirtwaist. "Dear God," he breathed.

Dave dismounted Willow and ran to help Adam with Cora. The slavecatcher drew a derringer from his pocket, and pointed it at them. "Get away from her -" Before he could say another word, Dave drew his gun and shot him. The bullet hit him between the eyes, and he fell backwards. Dave holstered his gun and didn't give the man another look. He went to Willow and took his blanket from her back. While Adam held Cora, he wrapped her in it.

"We have to get her help," he told Adam. "Are we closer to town or your house?"

Adam thought for a second. "Let's take her home. Hop Sing is there and he'll know what to do. We can send one of the hands for Paul and Hank and Abigail."

Dave tried to take Cora while Adam mounted Sport, but Adam refused to let go of her. As they rode towards home, Adam whispered to Cora, "You're safe - I'm here. We're taking you home. You're going to be all right." He whispered the words over and over, hoping that she could hear him. Cora moaned, and stirred in his arms. Adam drew Sport up. Dave handed him his canteen, and Adam tried to give Cora some water. She swallowed a little, but most of it ran down her chin. Dave took his handkerchief and wiped the water off her chin and neck. Cora roused, and saw Adam. "You're here? Really here?" Her voice was hoarse from her screams.

Adam kissed her forehead. "I'm here - I'll always be here for you."

Cora began to cry. "I hurt so much, Adam." Adam pulled her closer to him, and kissed her forehead.

"Give me your reins, Adam," said Dave. He took Sport's reins, and led the horse while Adam held Cora and tried to soothe her tears.

"Am I dying?" she asked him.

"No," Adam said. "I can't lose you. You're going to live and marry me."

Cora laughed a little his words. "I must be dying or you'd never say that."

Adam smiled and hugged her to him. He felt her go limp in his arms, and pulled away to look at her face. She had fainted again. Adam bit his lip, and began to pray silently for her.

It seemed to take hours, but at last the house was in view. Ben, Hoss, and Hank came running out as Dave led Sport into the yard. Ben reached up to take Cora from Adam as he dismounted, but Adam refused to let her go. Ignoring his father's efforts, Adam dismounted with her in his arms and carried her into the house. "She's been whipped - we need Hop Sing, Pa, and someone needs to go for Paul and Roy." He took her into the guest room and laid her down. Abigail followed him into the room, and, as Adam took the blanket from Cora's body, cried out in horror at the sight of her cousin's blood stained clothing. Hank was at her side in a moment, and he caught her up and carried her outside. "Take a deep breath, Abby, you can't faint. Cora needs you." Abigail clung to her husband's arm, and took deep breaths.

"Adam says she was whipped. You know what that means - you have to help her. You're the only woman here." Hank reminded her. When Abigail was calm, they went back inside. Hop Sing had a bowl of warm water and cloths ready. "I will send for my cousin, Xiu Sing. She will be here soon to help you." He went back outside and shut the door to the guest room. Adam was standing in the great room. Ben saw the blood on his coat, and began to ease him out of it so he could check Adam's injuries. Adam realized what his father must be thinking, and quickly reassured him. "I don't have a scratch, Pa. All the blood was Cora's." He looked at Hank. "I'm glad to see you and Miss Abigail. How did you know to come here?"

Hank nodded at Hoss. "After he delivered Lucy and Andy to Dr. Martin's, he came for me and Abby. I wasn't home yet, so he and Abby talked for a spell until I got there. He came out to the barn and told me what had happened. While I packed up Abby and the baby, he hitched Buddy and Maribel up to the buggy. We figured you and Dave would find her and bring her here since it was closer than Virginia City."

"How are Lucy and Andy, Hank?" Dave asked.

"Andy's arm is pretty bad. Besides breaking his arm, Lucien had pulled his shoulder out its socket." Everyone flinched at Hank's words. "Anyway, the Doc fixed him up, and gave him something to make him sleep. He'll be all right. He checked Lucy, and she and the baby are fine. They're staying at the clinic for the next few days, so Paul and Marian can keep an eye on them."

Dave let out a breath. "Thank God." He turned to Adam and Ben. "If you don't need me here, I'll ride back to town. I need to see Roy about -" he broke off.

"I'll go with you, Dave," said Adam. "He needs to know that you fired in self defense, that you saved our lives today."

"Adam, I killed two men today," said Dave.

"You saved Lucy, Andy, Hoss, Cora, me, and yourself today. That's six lives that would have ended today if you hadn't acted to stop Lucien and the slavecatcher." Adam put his arm around Dave's shoulders. "I'm going with you when you talk to Roy." Ben and Hoss reached out to Dave as well. "We're going with you, Dave," Ben said. "You saved the lives of two of my sons."

Hank looked at Henry who was sound asleep on a blanket in front of the fireplace. "I need to watch Henry while Abby and Hop Sing are tending to Cora, but as soon as they finish, I'll come to town to speak to Roy. You're aren't alone, Dave."

Dave Clayton was touched by their words, but his actions were between him and his God. No one could help him there.

There was a sound on the stairs, and they turned to see Joe standing there with his faithful Becky next to him. "Pa?"

Ben went over and spoke quietly in Joe's ear. He stood back and looked at his son. The boy didn't hesitate. He walked over to Hank. "Mr. Hank, I can watch the baby while you go to town with Pa and Mr. Dave. If he makes a sound, I can get Mrs. Meyers."

Hank looked at Joe and then at Ben. Ben nodded, and Hank said, "Thanks, Joe." Joe sat down on the floor next to the baby, and made himself comfortable. Becky settled down behind Joe.

Hank tapped gently on the guest room door. Abigail opened it, and Hank whispered to her where he was going. She nodded, and kissed him goodbye.

...

Roy had just settled down his chair for a last cup of bad coffee when the door opened, and Dave, Hank, and three Cartwrights walked into the room. "Hello, boys," said Roy. "What's up?"

Dave stepped forward. "I have to report two deaths, Roy, Lucien and a slavecatcher."

"I knew about Lucien. I talked with Miss Lucy, and she said that Lucien drew on you and you fired in self defense. She also said that you saved her, Adam, and Andy. The way I see it, you saved two lives by saving her since she's going to have a baby." Roy sipped his coffee. "Sit down and tell me about the slavecatcher."

All the men sat down around Roy's desk. Dave took a deep breath, and let it out. Then he reported to Roy what he and Adam had seen and done when they rode up to the line shack. Roy flinched when he heard about Cora's injuries. "Where's the man now?"

"We left him up there, Roy." Adam spoke up. "We were so worried about Cora that we didn't even look at him after he died. He had a gun on us when Dave shot him."

"All right," said Roy. "Dave, I don't see a problem for you with any of this. You saved lives and kept two women from brutal deaths. You're free to go. If I need you, I know where to find you." The men stood to go.

"Sheriff Coffee." Roy looked back towards the cells.

"Who do you have back there, Roy?" Ben asked.

"The third piece of this mess," said Roy. He opened the door that led back to the cells. Fred Larkin was standing at the bars. "Sheriff Coffee, I demand to see my attorney right now."

"Shut up, Fred," said Roy.

Dave took a step towards the cell. "You suggested Lucien for the job at Lucy's. You knew he was bad, and that they were alone out there. Do you know what he did to Andy today, what he tried to do to Lucy?"

Fred Larkin backed away from the bars. "Sheriff, you need to get this man out of here. He's threatening me."

Dave took another step towards him, and Roy pulled him back. "The law will take care of him, Dave." He turned to Fred. "You'll be charged with at least three counts of attempted murder, Fred. That's a hanging offense."

Fred whimpered and sat down on the cot. Roy herded the men away from the cells and back out to his office. "Ben, you and your group go home. Dave, I think Miss Lucy would like to see you even though it's late."

When they left the Sheriff's office, they said goodnight and separated. Dave walked off in the direction of Dr. Martin's clinic while Ben, Hank, Adam and Hoss turned towards Chinatown with Hop Sing's note for Xiu. They delivered it, and Xiu asked for a few minutes to prepare. They went to the Bucket of Blood for a beer. They sat around a table, and drank their beers in silence. They were all tired and drained from worry, but they drew strength from each other. Ben looked at his watch. "We'd better get Xiu, and head back to the Ponderosa."

They went back to Chinatown, and Hoss boosted Xiu up behind Ben and took her carpetbag himself. They rode back to the Ponderosa.

...

Dave tapped gently on the door of the Martin's clinic. Marian opened it. "Dave, you're all right," she sounded relieved. "Come on in. Paul is out at the Ponderosa." She stepped back and Dave came in.

"I know it's late - I just wanted to check on Lucy and Andy." He stopped as Lucy entered. Both forgot that Marian was there. Dave opened his arms, and Lucy ran to him. He caught her up in his arms, and held her tight. She pulled back, and took his face in her hands. They kissed. It was only their second kiss, but it was one of love and commitment. Marian left them then, knowing that whatever had happened to them today, Lucy and Andy and Dave would be fine.

...

The next day was Sunday. Ben decided that with the strains of the day before it should truly be a day of rest.

When they'd gotten home the night before, they'd found Joe lying on the floor curled protectively around Henry and Becky guarding both of them. Xiu had gone into Cora's room. Abigail came out and went straight to Hank. He held her close. She stood on tiptoe and kissed her husband's cheek. "Dr. Martin is with Cora now," she said. "Oh, Hank, she going to have some scars for the rest of her life."

Hop Sing came into the great room. "I have made up a room for you, Mrs. Meyers, and the baby. Mrs. Meyers has had a very hard day and should rest." Hop Sing stooped picked up Henry without waking Joe, and led the Meyers upstairs to their room. He'd cleaned off Joe's old crib, and put it in the room the Meyers would use. He laid the baby in it, and left them.

Paul Martin came out of Cora's room. "How is she, Paul?" Ben asked. Adam held his breath.

"She'll have some scarring on her shoulders and back and probably one on her neck, but it could have been much worse. Hop Sing had a salve that Abigail put on the wounds, and I gave her an opium powder. It should help with the pain and help her get some sleep." He looked at Adam. "She shouldn't be moved, Ben. Is it all right for her to stay here for a few days?"

"Of course," said Ben. Paul walked to the door, and Ben stopped him. "Paul, it's late. Spend the night."

"Thanks, but I have two patients in the clinic - Lucy and Andy Reid. I need to check on Andy. Call me if Cora starts to run a fever. Between Hop Sing's salves and teas, she should make a full recovery." He said goodnight and left.

Hoss roused Joe and helped the boy upstairs to bed, Becky trailing behind them. Ben and Adam were left alone. "Son, are you all right?" he asked.

"No, Pa, I'm not," said Adam. He sank down on the coffee table and stared into the fire.

Ben sat next to him, and put his arm around his shoulders. "Tell me."

"Today when I saw Cora hanging there -" he swallowed hard. "I thought she was dead, and all I could think was that I had lost the love of my life. I love her, Pa. I need her. I'm going to ask Hank for permission to propose," Adam said. He looked at his father.

"You're a grown man, Adam. You've always been mature - you've had to be growing up the way you did. You've finished college, and you help me run the Ponderosa. You're twenty-three, three years older than I was when I married your mother, and two years older than I was when I became a father." Ben stopped speaking, and, for a second, saw a newborn baby with red wrinkled skin, a full head of dark curly hair, and blue eyes instead of the tall lean young man with hazel eyes, a day's worth of stubble on his face, and - still - a full head of dark curly hair.

Ben sighed and stood up. "Are you coming up to bed?"

"No, not yet, Pa. I need to unwind a little before I try to sleep." Ben nodded, and, in an unusual display of affection, bent and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Don't stay up too late. You've had a hard day, and you need your rest. Xiu is with Cora, and she'll be all right." He went upstairs, and Adam continued to stare into the fire.

Xiu slipped out of the guest room to go to the kitchen. Cora was restless and beginning to run a fever, and Xiu wanted to brew more tea for her. She built up the fire in the stove and put the kettle on to heat.

Cora was dreaming. Pansy was with her, and they were hurrying through Raleigh's dark streets. Both young girls were frightened, but they had to push on to get to the safe house, the first connection on the Underground Railroad that would take Pansy to freedom. It was all they could do to keep from breaking into a run, but they didn't want to call attention to themselves - at least not anymore than two young girls alone would merit. Cora's heart was pounding, and she thought it would come right through her chest. She looked at Pansy, and could see the fear and the determination in her eyes. They had to keep going. Suddenly they heard a shout behind them, and they broke into a run.

Adam had heard Xiu go into the kitchen. A few seconds later there was another sound, and he turned to see Cora come out of the guest room Her eyes were open, but she didn't notice him. "Cora?"

She looked around and then went to the front door. Adam stood up and started towards her. "Cora!" She turned and looked in his direction, and then ran out into the darkness. Adam was fast, but Cora had a head start. She ran into the woods that surrounded the house, and Adam was hard put to catch up with her. He touched her arm, and she screamed, "Run, keep going, Pansy," and struggled against him. He caught her wrists in one hand, and put his arm around her. "Cora, Cora, it's just a dream. You're safe and Pansy's safe. You're free." She seemed to respond to his voice, and he relaxed his grip on her wrists. He was leading her back to the house when he realized that she was barefoot. He picked her up and was carrying her through the door when he met Xiu coming out of the kitchen. "Get some warm water and cloths," and Xiu disappeared back into the kitchen.

Adam laid Cora down on the bed, and turned up the lamp to examine her feet. They were bruised with cuts from stones and briars. He looked up as Hop Sing entered the room with a tearful Xiu. Adam could tell from his tone that Hop Sing was scolding the girl. She carried a bowl of water and cloths, and Hop Sing had his medical kit. He examined Cora's feet, and washed them gently with soap and water. "Hold her still, Adam, and you, Xiu, hold the lamp for me." Very carefully and very gently, Hop Sing pulled the briars from Cora's feet with a tiny pair of tongs. When he finished, he said, "Please get me a pair of socks from Joe's room." Adam went upstairs, but instead of going to Joe's room, he went to his own and took of pair of his socks. When he brought them back to Hop Sing, the man grunted "too big", but put a salve on Cora's feet, and then put the socks on over the salve.

Adam supported Cora while Hop Sing helped her drink the tea that Xiu had made. She seemed to rest easier, and Adam lowered her into bed. Hop Sing covered her, and, turning to Xiu, "Stay with her. If you need anything, ring the bell. I will hear it, but it won't disturb the family upstairs." He and Adam left the room, closing the door behind them.

Hop Sing looked up at Adam. "It was good that you were here when she needed you, but you need your rest. Go to bed now or you'll be too tired if she needs you tomorrow."

The next day Adam was up early. He went out to the barn and met Hank already there. Together they fed and watered the stock, milked the cow, gathered the eggs, and fed the chickens. They took the milk and eggs to Hop Sing who poured them each a cup of coffee. They sat down in the great room before the fireplace. Adam added a few logs and built it up to heat the room. "Hank, I'd like to talk to you," said Adam.

Hank didn't say anything, but Adam could see his shoulders tense. "I'd like your permission to ask Cora to marry me."

"Have you asked her yet?" asked Hank.

"No, I wanted to talk with you first," Adam told him.

Hank smiled and shrugged. "It's fine with me, Adam. Of course, the one you'll have to convince is Abby."

...

Lucy Reid was delivered of a healthy baby girl in December. Named Davida in memory of her father and Joy because of the happiness she brought to her family, she was a happy baby who smiled often. When the mourning period for David Reid ended, Dave Clayton took Lucy and her chlldren out for a spring picnic. Andy was sitting next to his mother when Dave proposed, and he shouted "Yes" before Lucy could answer. Lucy and Dave laughed, and Lucy echoed Andy's enthusiastic yes with a quieter one. They married a few weeks later, and Dave moved out to the farm. Mrs. Greer was a frequent visitor and an unofficial grandmother to Andy, Davida Joy, and the three children - a girl and two boys - who were born to Dave and Lucy.

Cora Jones missed a week of school in October, but extended classes an extra week in December to make up. Dr. Martin had wanted her to wait another week before going back to work, but Cora felt that for her, at least, work would be the best medicine. She refused to take any more of Dr. Martin's opium powders, and, if she had trouble sleeping because of pain, at least she avoided the terrifying dreams that opium brought. Adam proposed to her and she accepted him. Their engagement was announced at Christmas, and they married in June after school ended. They had five children - three girls and two boys - and were as happy as most people who work hard, love the Lord, and stay true to each other.

Fred Larkin was tried for his part in Cora's abduction and subsequent torture. The jury found that he had acted to keep his own daughter safe and set him free. He was tried in the court of public opinion and found despicable. He lost his job at the International Hotel, and left Virginia City and Mrs. Larkin soon after. Leona recovered her sanity at Sarasota Springs and returned to Virginia City. Mrs. Larkin felt that the familiar surroundings were not conducive to her daughter's continued mental health, and soon after, moved to San Francisco where she found work for both of them in one of the better ladies' shops.

Roy found most of the remains of the slavecatcher when he rode up after his body on Sunday morning. Predators had been at him, but Roy couldn't find it in himself to care very much. He searched the man's pockets for identification, and found papers made out to "John Smith." Although the Sheriff made inquiries of the major Eastern and Southern cities, no one ever came forward with more information about the man.


End file.
